Le Cri de la Banshee
by Ahelya PvC et XY
Summary: Saison 3 alternative. Episode 02. Fait suite à Eolhsand. Un meurtre sanglant a lieu dans les rues de Camelot.
1. Bla Bla et résumé

A : Nous sommes de retour...

PvC : Non s'il te plait ! Pas le vieux gag éculé de la Team Rocket ! Contente-toi de faire le disclaimer ! Tu vas avoir plein de futures notes d'auteurs pour raconter des bêtises.

Ahélya ronchonne.

PvC : Ahélya !

A : Bon d'accord.

Ahélya fait face aux lecteurs.

A : Je vous rappelle que rien n'est à moi sauf une certaine barde qui a un nom à coucher dehors.

PvC : C'est toi qui la choisit en même temps.

A : Et si vous voulez écrire, jouer, papoter... Venez nous rejoindre sur le FoF (Forum francophone, voir mes auteurs favoris). Une nuit d'écriture est d'ailleurs prévue pour samedi...

PvC : On avait dit pas de racontage de vie !

Ahélya tire la langue à PvC et s'en va.

…

…

**Résumé de l'épisode 1 :**

Le calme avait duré pendant tout le temps des travaux. Aucune créature, magique ou non, n'avait attaqué Camelot depuis le Grand Dragon. Mais ce calme ne pouvait durer bien longtemps. Des bébés se mirent à disparaître. Ils étaient remplacés, auprès de leurs parents, par des poupons de bois, des changeling, qui ne pouvaient être créés que par des Fées.

Le calme disparut en même temps qu'une étrange barde arrivait à Camelot. Malgré son apparence, des yeux d'or, des cheveux et une peau plus blanche que la neige, elle resta. Merlin se méfia aussitôt d'elle car dès qu'il était à ses côtés, sa Magie s'agitait, voulait surgir hors de lui comme si elle voulait aller à la rencontre de la Barde. Une nuit, un incident finit même par se produire. Il donna naissance à une Dragonne blanche que Merlin décida de garder malgré tous les risques que cela allaient certainement entrainer.

Merlin ne s'était pas trompé sur le compte de la Femme Blanche. Après les avoir aidé, lui et Arthur, à ramener les enfants à Camelot, la Barde lui raconte une bien étrange histoire sur les origines de la Magie. Elle lui apprit également ce qu'elle était : une Hwïtãnhlyta, un devin Blanc, et elle lui révéla ses pouvoirs. Merlin avait encore bien d'autres questions à lui poser mais appelé par ses devoirs auprès du Prince, il n'en eut pas le temps. Il ne savait donc pas encore que la Barde était à Camelot sous l'ordre du Grand Dragon, Kilgarrah.

.

* * *

.

_Édition du 26 Août 2012_ : L'image de couverture est une photo que j'ai prise en Italie et plus précisément dans le Bourg Médiéval du Parc du Valentino de la ville de Turin.


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

**.**

_En un pays de Légende, au temps de la Magie, le Destin d'un grand royaume repose sur les épaules d'un jeune garçon._

_Son nom..._

_Merlin._

.

.

Du sang... Il allait bientôt couler... Il devait bientôt couler... Le sang... Juste un peu de sang... Rien qu'un peu de sang...

L'envie était trop grande... Et puis elles le méritaient. Elles étaient mauvaises. Maléfiques. Elles devaient disparaître.

Il se sentirait mieux après. La vue du sang et la satisfaction du devoir accompli le calmerait.

Il devait le faire... Son Roi l'avait dit. Ordonné. Elles devaient toutes disparaître.

Elle était seule dans une ruelle sombre. Comme tous les soirs, elle était en train de retourner chez elle. Il le savait bien. Voilà plusieurs nuits qu'il la suivait.

L'envie devenait trop forte. Il devait agir maintenant.

Il ferma les yeux et pria pendant un bref instant.

Il était de nouveau calme et serein maintenant. Il devait être calme pour faire sa bonne action, pour faire ce que son Roi voulait.

Elle ne soupçonna même pas sa présence. Il s'approcha d'elle sans bruit.

Un cri sans fin résonna dans la nuit...

…

* * *

PvC : Bon... On reprend les bonnes vieilles habitudes... Elle fait du court.

A : Eh c'est le prologue !

PvC : Oui... Oui... je sais... le prochain chapitre est pour quand ?

A : Demain !

* * *

_Edité le 26 Juillet 2013_


	3. Scène 1

**Scène 1 : Le Déjeuner**

**.**

Cela aurait pu ressembler à une réunion du conseil, était en train de se dire Merlin... Si tous les conseillers avaient été présents mais c'était le petit déjeuner et autour de la table, se trouvaient le Roi et le Prince évidemment mais aussi Gaïus, Geoffrey de Monmouth, Sir Leon ; qui pouvait maintenant se déplacer avec une canne ; ainsi qu'un autre Chevalier dont Merlin avait oublié le nom, mais aussi le gardien du Trésor Robert de Boron.

Il manquait cependant quelques autres personnes pour que le conseil du Roi soit au complet.

Le nombre de serviteurs était également réduit. Ils n'étaient que deux. Merlin et le serviteur personnel d'Uther.

Ce n'était pas une réunion du Conseil mais ce déjeuner en avait tous les airs... On parlait très sérieusement de diplomatie tout en mangeant. Les mises à demeures des Ambassadeurs (1) n'avaient pas été sans conséquence. On parlait beaucoup de la manière de calmer les Rois voisins... Cadeaux divers... Formation de leurs Chevaliers... Camelot n'était-elle pas réputée pour former les plus courageux et les plus braves Chevaliers... Des Chevaliers capables de se mesurer à un Dragon.

Arthur se décida enfin à intervenir.

« Je pourrais prendre un page Père. »

Le silence s'installa. On regarda le jeune Prince.

« Tu as déjà un serviteur. » fit remarquer Uther.

Son fils ne pouvait pas vraiment lui faire part du vœu de Merlin mais... Arthur jeta un léger coup d'œil à Gaïus. Le médecin toussota. Le Roi le regarda.

Le vieux médecin n'eut pas le temps de parler. La porte de la salle s'était discrètement ouverte pour laisser passer un garde. Ce dernier sembla se ratatiner pendant un instant sur lui-même à cause de tous les regards qui venaient de se poser sur lui.

Il se racla la gorges et s'inclina.

« Un corps vient d'être trouvé en ville. La présence du médecin de la cour est sollicitée. »

On s'entreregarda. Gaîus et Arthur se levèrent.

« Allez-y. » ordonna le Roi.

Mais il interpella tout de même son fils avant qu'il ne s'en aille

« Arthur, tu viendras me voir plus tard. »

Le Prince s'inclina. Il quitta la pièce en compagnie de Gaïus. Merlin les suivit.

…

* * *

(1) Voir Episode 1 : Eolhsand – Scène 26 et 27

* * *

PvC : La valeur d'une fic n'attend pas le nombre de mot...

Ahelya lève les yeux au ciel.

A : On continue avec une petite mise en bouche. Le plat de résistance devrait arriver bientôt. Lundi peut-être. Tout dépend de mon emploi du temps.

PvC : La viande sera d'ailleurs saignante.

A : Tu sais que cette blague est vraiment de mauvais goût. Je vous prie d'excuser PvC. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle dit.

PvC : Et si vous lui laissiez une review pour lui dire ce que vous en pensez ?

A : Bon d'accord des fois, elle dit des trucs plutôt bien.

* * *

N.B. : Ce soit c'est Nuit d'écriture pour le FoF... N'hésitez pas à venir faire un tour... Ou à vous inscrire dans la journée pour participer ;)

* * *

_Edité le 26 Juillet 2013_


	4. Scène 2

Avertissement : Certains détails donnés sur le meurtre sont peut-être susceptibles de choquer. C'est très court mais ils sont là. J'espère que ce ne sera pas le cas mais je tenais à vous prévenir avant de commencer la lecture.

**.**

* * *

**Scène 2 : Scène de crime**

**.**

Le corps avait été dissimulé sous un drap qui avait dû être blanc. Il avait maintenant pris quelques teintes rouges-noires. Du sang. Il y avait aussi du sang sur le sol et sur les murs voisins.

« C'est la même créature que l'autre fois... Cette panthère ? » demanda Arthur.

Le cœur de Merlin se serra à la mention de Freya.

« Je ne peux pas en être sûr avant d'avoir vu le corps. » dit Gaïus.

Il fit signe à Merlin.

« Peux-tu soulever le drap pour moi. Mes genoux me font trop souffrir pour que je puisse me baisser. »

Merlin obéit. Il souleva le drap puis le lâcha aussitôt, horrifié par ce qu'il venait de voir.

« Merlin ! »

Le serviteur se tourna vers son Maitre.

« Désolé Sire c'est... »

Merlin ne se sentait pas bien. Ce qu'il venait d'apercevoir le rendait malade et pourtant, il se retourna pour faire ce qu'on lui avait demandé. L'Enchanteur inspira puis expira profondément. Il saisit le coin du drap et le souleva de nouveau sans regarder ce qui se trouvait dessous.

Un jeune Chevalier qui se trouvait tout prêt ne réussit pas à retenir un léger hoquet de terreur. Arthur le regarda.

« Pardonnez-moi Sire, s'empressa de dire le jeune homme qui ne devait pas être plus âgé que lui et Merlin. C'est juste que...

-Je comprends. Peut-être feriez-vous mieux de vous retirer pour le moment, suggéra le Prince.

-Pas question Prince ! Je resterai à ma place et j'endurerai. Vous n'avez pas fui quand vous avez fait face au dragon ! »

Face à tant d'enthousiasme mal placé, Arthur se contenta d'incliner la tête puis il se tourna vers Gaïus.

« Alors ?

-Elle a sans doute été égorgée. Cela explique tout ce sang... »

Le vieux médecin posa la main sur l'épaule de Merlin.

« Peux-tu soulever le drap au niveau de son ventre ?

-Bien sûr. »

Merlin lâcha le drap pour se déplacer et le soulever un peu plus loin. Des mouches se trouvaient là et s'envolèrent. L'estomac de Merlin se retourna encore une fois.

« Elle a aussi été éventrée, dit faiblement Gaïus. Tu peux baisser le drap Merlin. J'en ai assez vu. »

Son jeune protégé lâcha le drap puis se releva. Il vacilla pendant un instant. Il avait vraiment très mal au cœur.

« Sire ?

-Oui Gaïus ?

-Pourriez-vous demander aux garde de porter cette pauvre femme au lavoir. Il va falloir la laver avant de... »

Arthur inclina légèrement la tête. Il comprenait.

« Je posterai également des gardes et un ou deux Chevaliers là-bas afin que personne ne vienne vous déranger.

-Merci Sire. »

Gaïus jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son jeune protégé.

« J'aimerais que Merlin m'aide à m'occuper du corps.

-Ça ne me pose aucun problème. Je dois aller voir mon père de toute façon. »

Arthur regarda Merlin et lui sourit tristement. Il avait remarqué le malaise de l'autre jeune homme.

« Il faut bien que tu commences quelques part. » tenta-t-il.

Merlin déglutit.

« J'aurais préféré quelque chose d'un peu moins... J'aurais préféré autre chose. »

Arthur aurait voulu poser la main sur l'épaule de son serviteur pour l'assurer de son soutien mais il y avait bien trop de monde pour qu'il puisse se permettre un tel geste.

« Nous trouverons la chose qui lui a fait ça et nous nous occcuperons d'elle. » lui promit-il d'un ton solennel.

...

* * *

A : Désolée. Le début de semaine a été très chargée. En plus c'est bientôt ma rentrée et mon emploi du temps est sacrément chargé, il va donc falloir que je trouve un autre rythme de croisière en ce qui concerne l'écriture. La publication va donc en pâtir quelque peu.

PvC (grand sourire) : Je pourrais écrire à ta place.

A : On va leur demander leur avis d'abord... Donc qui veut que PvC se mette à l'écriture ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour répondre à cette question vitaaaaaaale.

* * *

Merci à lelumi, Julie Winchester, lapaumee, sat1, Arwen00710 et ilai pour leur review.

Merci à Arwen00710 et à titzabou pour la mise en favori et en alerte.

Titre de la scène 3 : les Planches de Galien

* * *

_Scène éditée le 26 Août 2013_


	5. Scène 3

**Scène 3 : les Planches de Galien**

**.**

Ils avaient dû s'occuper du corps eux-même. Les femmes qui s'occupaient habituellement de cette tâche avaient refusé de le faire. Gaïus avait ensuite ordonné aux Gardes qui avaient surveillé la porte de transporter le corps jusqu'à son cabinet. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à se mettre au travail maintenant.

Merlin s'était assis dans un coin de la pièce. Il n'avait jamais été aussi épuisé de sa vie... En fait si, peut-être au moment où il avait réussi à maîtriser la magie de la Mort et de la Vie, quand Nimueh était morte...

Gaïus était en train d'examiner le corps de cette pauvre femme. Il ne se sentait pas capable de se lever et encore moins de s'approcher du médecin pour l'aider dans cette horrible tâche.

Le vieil homme fut soudain à ses côtés. Il avait posé la main sur son épaule. Il avait l'air inquiet.

« Tu vas bien ? »lui demanda-t-il.

Merlin était incapable de répondre.

« Ça va aller Merlin. Respire doucement. Lentement. »

Il obéit.

« Je n'arriverais pas à... »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens. Gaïus lui fit signe qu'il comprenait.

« C'est... Il n'y a pas de mot Gaïus. Qu'est-ce qui a pu faire ça ?

-Je ne sais pas Merlin mais en l'examinant, nous pourrons peut-être trouvé un début de réponse.

-Je pourrais faire des recherches sur les créatures magiques. Je pourrais peut-être... »

Le visage de Gaïus prit un air soucieux.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit l'œuvre d'un animal fantastique Merlin. »

Cette déclaration laissa le jeune homme abasourdis. Comment ? Ça ne pouvait être qu'une bête née de la Magie qui avait ça ! Jamais un homme...

« Viens voir Merlin et tu comprendras. »

Le jeune homme prit sur lui. Il se leva et suivit Gaïus. Le vieux médecin lui montra les blessures de la femme. L'Enchanteur y jeta un rapide coup d'œil. Le sang n'était plus là mais ce qu'il avait sous les yeux étaient toujours aussi horrible. Il ne supportait pas la vue de la plaie béante qui se trouvait au niveau ventre de cette femme.

« C'est trop net. Trop régulier. Ça ne peut pas être l'œuvre d'un animal. »

Gaïus regarda Merlin. Il lui montra ensuite l'une des innombrables étagères qu'il y avait dans la pièce.

« J'ai besoin des rouleaux qui sont là-bas. Va me les chercher. »

Merlin obéit. En revenant vers Gaïus, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux parchemins qu'il était allé chercher. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui y était écrit. Les lettres étaient étranges. Il n'avait jamais vu des lettres comme ça. Il y avait aussi des dessins... Et Merlin n'aimait pas ces dessins. Il lui rappelait trop la femme qu'il y avait sur la table. Ce n'était qu'un animal sur le dessin mais il n'aimait pas ça.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il en donnant les rouleaux au médecin de la Cours.

-Mon maître voyageait beaucoup. Il les a trouvé à Rome mais ils viennent de Grèce. Ce sont des planches d'anatomie. »

Merlin lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Les grecs ont beaucoup étudié la médecine. Dès que nous en aurons le temps, je te parlerais d'Hippocrate et de Galien. »

Un silence.

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas parlé de ça ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu voulais en savoir plus ? » Demanda soudain Gaïus.

Ces questions génèrent quelques peu Merlin.

« Avec mes corvées et... Et le reste... Et puis si le Roi ne veut pas qu'Arthur ait un deuxième serviteur... »

Gaïus inclina légèrement la tête. Il avait compris.

Le vieux médecin se pencha ensuite sur les planches d'anatomie. Il reprit son air soucieux. Il ne s'était pas trompé.

« Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ? » le questionna son jeune protégé.

Gaïus lui montra la blessure que la femme avait au ventre. Elle était si énorme et si profonde qu'elle découvrait largement ses organes internes. Le médecin de la cours montra ensuite les dessins du parchemin à Merlin.

« Il manque quelque chose et ce n'était pas à côté du corps. Le meurtrier l'a donc sûrement emporté avec lui. »

Comme un homme, un humain, pouvait-il être capable de faire une chose pareil ?

...

* * *

A : Aujourd'hui c'est flash spécial à propos du FoF !

PvC : Alors... pour ceux qui ne sauraient ce que c'est (mais ça j'en doute vu comme elle bassine tout le monde avec ça) le FoF ou Forum francophone (voir lien dans ces auteurs favoris... c'est le seul d'ailleurs) est un forum regroupant plusieurs forums francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous (admirez le copier-coller du message précédent mes fics réalisées pendant les nuits d'écriture)

A : Le FoF a accueilli il y a quelques jours son 100ème membre. Il s'agit de Kumfu qui écrit des fics sur Naruto (du NaruSasu). Autrement, en ce moment, c'est la Guerre du Nutella sur la papote (papoteland ou l'antre de la folie : le coin des délires en tout genre). La prochaine nuit d'écriture est pour le 1er octobre.

PvC : Et elle oublie de vous dire qu'elle s'est engagée à faire un CAP ou PAS CAP (sujet : **écrire la lettre d'amour d'un personnage timide avec à l'intérieur un poème** ) et qu'elle a jusqu'au 3 octobre pour le faire.

A : J'hésite un peu pour le personnage... J'ai bien une idée mais je ne sais pas si on peut vraiment le considérer comme timide... Bref... Review maintenant ! Et merci à celles qui en ont envoyé pour la scène 2.

* * *

Scène 4 : Requêtes.

* * *

_Scène éditée le 26 Août 2013_


	6. Scène 4

**Scène 4 : Requêtes**

**.**

Uther Pendragon était dans le bureau attenant à sa chambre. Il avait momentanément abandonné la paperasse inhérente à sa charge royale pour regarder par la fenêtre. Des gardes étaient en train de transporter un corps dans un linceul blanc. Gaïus et le serviteur de son fils les suivaient.

La vue de Merlin lui rappela cette histoire de page. Pourquoi Arthur voulait-il un page ?

Un coup discret à la porte le tira de sa rêverie.

« Entrez. » ordonna-t-il.

La porte s'ouvrit. Son fils entra. Il avait l'air exténué.

Uther reprit sa place à son bureau.

« Un problème ? Questionna-t-il.

-Le meurtre est plutôt sanglant. J'ai peur d'avoir affaire à une créature similaire à la panthère.

-Organise des rondes cette nuit.

-C'est ce que je comptais faire Père.

-Les habitants voisins ont-ils vu quelque chose ?

-Des Chevaliers sont en train de les interroger. Nous n'avons rien pour le moment. »

Le silence s'installa. Uther attaqua peu après.

« Pourquoi veux-tu un page ? Ce sont bien trop souvent des espions.

-Père, ce ne sont que des enfants.

-Méfie-toi mon fils. Ce qui te paraît inoffensif se révèle souvent être un terrible danger. »

Arthur sourit. Pourquoi la pensée de Merlin en espion de Mercia venait-il de lui traverser l'esprit ? Il redevint très vite sérieux.

« Un, ou même plusieurs, pages. Accepter de former de nouveaux Chevaliers. Tout ceci pourrait être un premier pas pour restaurer notre entente avec les pays voisins, fit remarquer le Prince.

-Notre entente avec les pays voisins se porte très bien. Ce n'est pas quelques arrestations qui vont nous plonger dans la guerre.

-Il serait cependant judicieux de faire un geste Père.

-Tu voudrais montrer l'entente et la cohésion entre les cinq Royaumes ? »

Arthur inclina légèrement la tête. Ce n'était pas tout à fait ce qu'il voulait dire mais si cela lui permettait de faire avancer cette conversation...

« Le traité est encore neuf. Beaucoup doutent de lui Père. »

Ce n'était pas un mensonge. On lui avait souvent rapporté ce genre de propos. Les petites gens ne croyaient pas à cette paix.

Uther était devenu pensif.

« Tu n'as pas tort. J'ai eu vent de ces propos moi aussi. Nous devrions y remédier... »

Le Roi réfléchissait.

« Une fête peut-être... Le peuple aime les fêtes... »

Il devait vraiment y songer.

« Pour cette histoire de chevaliers et de pages, j'émets cependant quelques réserves, crut bon de dire Uther.

-Il est vrai qu'un page peut-être un espion Père... »

Arthur y avait réfléchi pendant des jours. Il avait trouvé des arguments qui pourraient peut-être convaincre son père de sa bonne foi.

« Un page est jeune. Sept ans... Dix ans tout au plus. Ce jeune âge le rend plus... »

Il n'aimait pas ce mot mais il fallait bien le prononcer. Il n'aimait pas cette idée mais c'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé pour le moment.

« Plus malléable. S'il vit à Camelot, s'il est formé ici, sa loyauté ira sans doute à ces deux pays. Son pays d'origine et son pays d'adoption.

-Une loyauté partagée n'est jamais une bonne chose Arthur.

-Il grandira. A quatorze ans, il pourrait devenir écuyer et à vingt-et-un, Chevalier. S'il a vécu ici pendant tout ce temps, il voudra s'établir dans notre Cité, se marier avec une Dame de notre Cour. Les mariages permettent de puissantes alliances Père. »

Les arguments de son fils se tenaient. Surtout en ce qui concernait le mariage.

Uther observa son fils. Il était encore jeune. Il ne pouvait pas le marier tout de suite. Uther espérait qu'il trouverait une femme qu'il pourrait aimer... Comme lui avait trouvé Ygerne. Il ne le forcerait pas à se marier pour le moment mais s'il restait célibataire trop longtemps. Certains conseillers le pressaient de marier Arthur. Le Prince devait avoir un héritier le plus tôt possible selon eux mais Uther ne voulait pas d'un mariage de raison pour son fils. Il n'adhèrerait à cette idée que s'il y était véritablement obligé.

« Je vais y réfléchir. » dit-il à son fils

Arthur s'inclina.

« J'ai une autre requête à vous soumettre Père.

-Parle.

-J'ai parlé avec Gaïus. Il m'a fait part de son envie d'avoir un apprenti.

-Qu'il prenne celui qu'il veut.

-Même Merlin ? »

C'était dit.

« Merlin ? C'est ton serviteur. Il ne peut-être l'apprenti de Gaïus. »

Pour ça aussi, Arthur avait réfléchi pendant des heures à ce qu'il allait devoir dire.

« Merlin est le neveu de Gaïus et beaucoup de charge sont héréditaires. Celle de médecin de la Cour notamment.

-Ce garçon est un idiot. Il est loyal je te l'accorde. Mais ça reste un idiot. »

Arthur aurait dû s'en douter.

« Gaïus le pense capable de prendre sa suite et... Et moi aussi. »

Cette déclaration laissa son père abasourdi.

« Merlin a souvent des éclairs de génie assez étonnants Père et il nous est fidèle.

-Il n'aura pas le temps. C'est ton serviteur Arthur.

-Pas si j'ai un page Père. »

Uther Pendragon prit aussitôt un air soupçonneux. Non, ce n'était tout de même pas pour que son serviteur puisse étudier la médecine que son fils voulait un page ! C'était trop...

« J'y réfléchirais également. »

Cette conversation ne lui plaisait guère. Il devait y couper court. Merlin... Son médecin... Comment Gaïus avait-il pu avoir une telle idée ?

« Gaïus a déjà commencé sa formation, crut bon d'ajouter Arthur. Rien de très important évidemment. Juste de quoi porter secours aux blessés pendant la chasse ou pendant une attaque.

-Je vois. »

Le silence s'installa. La conversation était-il elle terminée ? Certainement puisque peu après Uther donna congé à son fils. Le Roi avait besoin de réfléchir.

...

* * *

PvC : Tu ne fais pas dans la subtilité.

A : Toi, t'as un chapitre à écrire. Ils ont l'air d'accord alors maintenant tu te débrouilles.

PvC (avec des étoiles dans les yeux) : Tu veux dire que maintenant c'est... C'est toi ma petite voix. Je suis le chef !

PvC court partout en agitant les bras.

PvC : Je suis le Maître du monde ! (et du nutella aussi !) (1)

A (regarde les lecteurs) : Inutile de dire que tout ceci est de votre faute bien sûr.

Ahélya regarde PvC d'un air désespéré puis elle se tourne de nouveau vers les lecteurs.

A : Un grand merci à vous pour vos review sur la scène précédente. Comme d'habitude, je vous encourage à en laisser pour celle-ci. A bientôt !

* * *

(1) Pour comprendre cette histoire de Maître du nutella... il faut faire un tour sur le FoF et la papote (mais vous deviez vous en douter non ?)

Scène 5 : Empyreume (inutile de chercher la définition, je vous la donnerai demain^^)

* * *

Merci à ilai pour m'avoir signaler une faute dans ce chapitre. C'est corrigé maintenant ;)

* * *

_Scène éditée le 26 Août 2013_


	7. Scène 5

**Scène 5 : Empyreume (1)**

**.**

Elles avaient une odeur différente de celle des autres femmes.

Leur maison également.

Elles sentaient les plantes.

Elles en utilisaient beaucoup pour leurs potions maléfiques.

Mais derrière l'odeur des plantes, il y en avait une autre.

Les autres percevaient toujours l'odeur de plantes. Il était le seul à percevoir l'autre. Il était le seul à percevoir cette senteur de souffre et de maléfices qu'elles laissaient toutes derrière elles.

C'était le cas de la femme qu'il venait de voir.

Elle ressemblait à toutes les autres femmes de la Cité. Elle n'était plus toute jeune mais elle était encore belle.

Encore un signe. Elles étaient souvent plus belles que les autres femmes de leur âge.

Elle était passée juste à côté de lui et il avait senti. Plante. Souffre. Et Maléfice.

Il la suivit.

Elle vivait seule. Encore un indice. Une femme de cet âge avait déjà normalement plusieurs enfants.

Elle avait un chat. Noir bien sûr. Son familier certainement.

Mais ces maigres indices ne suffisaient pas. Il devait être sûr.

Cette nuit, il la suivrait.

Cette nuit, il saurait.

C'était toujours pendant la nuit qu'elles révélaient au monde ce qu'elles étaient vraiment. La nuit était leur royaume. La nuit, elles redevenaient les maîtresses des Démons. La nuit était pour les Sorcières. Ces infâmes et maléfiques Sorcières.

Il fallait tuer les Sorcières. C'était ce que son Roi voulait et il était un bon sujet. Il allait obéir à son Roi.

Il allait tuer la Sorcière.

...

* * *

(1) Empyreume : Goût et odeur particulière et désagréable que contractent les substances animales ou végétales soumises à la distillation. ça n'a rien à voir avec le sujet mais le nom me plaisait.

* * *

Dans le fond de la scène PvC est à un bureau. Elle a un stylo à la main mais elle n'écrit pas. Elle regarde le plafond. Ahélya arrive derrière elle et lui donne une petite tape derrière la tête (A la Gibbs pour ceux qui regarde NCIS).

A : T'arrête de rêvasser et t'écris.

PvC : Mais euuuuuh...

Ahélya fait les gros yeux.

PvC (d'un ton bougon) : En fait c'est pas marrant d'être le chef.

A (sourire sadique) : C'est très marrant d'être la petite voix.

PvC : Je te déteste.

Ahélya ignore PvC et se tourne vers les lecteurs.

A : Un grand merci à toutes celles qui ont laissé des review. La suite est pour demain (titre : Audition)

* * *

_Scène éditée le 27 Août 2013_


	8. Scène 6

Avertissement : Certains détails donnés sur le meurtre sont peut-être susceptibles de choquer. C'est très courts mais ils sont là. J'espère que ce ne sera pas le cas mais je tenais à vous prévenir avant de commencer la lecture.

...

* * *

**Scène 6 : Audition**

**.**

La salle où l'on prenait le petit déjeuner était moins emplie que la veille. Seul le Roi, son fils, son médecin et le protégé de ce dernier se trouvaient dans la pièce. On ne mangeait pas. On devait parler mais le silence régnait pour le moment.

Uther regardait Merlin. Il jaugeait le jeune homme. C'était le serviteur de son fils pour le moment. Avait-il vraiment les capacités requises pour succéder à Gaïus ? Était-il prêt à faire confiance à ce jeune homme et à lui laisser le bon soin de sa santé ? La réponse était clairement et définitivement non.

Le Roi posa ensuite les yeux sur son médecin.

« Alors ? »

Gaïus lança un regard encourageant à Merlin. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord avant cette entrevue. Merlin parlerait au Roi et lui donnerait leurs conclusions sur cette affaire.

Le serviteur s'avança et s'inclina. Uther resta silencieux. Son fils et son médecin semblaient s'être ligués contre lui pour essayer de faire de ce benêt son futur médecin.

« La victime a eu la gorge tranchée. Nous pensons que le tueur est venu par derrière puis l'a égorgée. Il lui a ensuite ouvert le ventre et... »

Merlin déglutit. C'était vraiment trop atroce. Gaïus avait voulu qu'il parle à sa place à Uther mais ce qu'il avait à dire...

« Et... Il a retiré certains organes et en a lacéré d'autres. »

Le jeune homme se retira. Il avait besoin de s'asseoir mais il fallait rester debout devant le Roi. Son regard croisa celui de Gaïus. Le vieux médecin inclina la tête pour lui montrer qu'il s'était plutôt bien débrouillé.

Uhter regardait toujours Merlin. L'exposé avait été clair et précis ; Gaïus était sûrement passé par là ; mais le jeune homme semblait mal à l'aise. Le Roi mis ceci sur le compte du meurtre en lui-même. Uther s'adressa ensuite à son fils.

« Qui est cette femme ?

-Elle s'appelait Marianne. Elle vivait seule mais elle a dit à l'une de ses voisines qu'elle avait été mariée et qu'elle avait eu cinq enfants. Nous ne savons pas où se trouve sa famille.

-Quoi d'autre ?

-Nous sommes en train de fouiller sa maison. »

Un silence.

« Arthur, je te charge de cette affaire. Tu en as l'entière responsabilité. »

Le Prince s'inclina. Le Roi s'adressa ensuite à Gaïus. Il ignora intentionnellement Merlin.

« Puisque cette pauvre femme n'a plus de famille, nous nous chargerons de son enterrement. Occupe-t-en. »

Gaïus s'inclina.

« Vous pouvez disposer. »

Les trois hommes se dirigèrent vers la porte.

« Pas toi Arthur. Je veux te parler. »

L'échange de regard entre son fils et son médecin ne lui échappa pas. Il y avait donc bien coalition. Il devait tirer cette affaire au clair. D'abord son fils. Ensuite son médecin. Puis éventuellement Merlin.

...

* * *

PvC : Alors... On dit qu'on va poster le 15 mais on poste le 16. C'est du joli tout ça. Moi, quand je mettrais mon chapitre, je le ferais à temps.

A : Faudrait déjà que tu l'écrives pauvre pomme !

PvC : C'est ma première fois. Je veux que ce soit PAR-FAIT

A : Parfaitement ridicule plutôt. Fais-moi voir ce que tu as fait.

PvC : C'est un secret !

PvC s'enfuit en courant avec sa feuille. Ahélya lève les yeux au ciel.

A : Merci pour les review. Le chapitre made in PvC avance lentement mais sûrement apparemment. C'est à vous de jouer maintenant... Tiens en parlant de jouer... De quel tueur célèbre me suis-je inspirée ? (Allez c'est facile à trouver). Mettez une réponse dans votre review et si c'est la bonne, vous aurez le droit de me poser une question sur cette fic.

* * *

Titre de la scène 7 : L'Expérience contre l'Intuition (pas de promesse sur le moment de sa publication^^)

* * *

_Scène éditée le 27 Août 2013_


	9. Scène 7

**Scène 7 : L'Expérience contre l'Intuition.**

**.**

Le père et le fils s'observèrent mutuellement pendant un long moment dans le silence le plus complet.

Parfois la meilleure défense était l'attaque.

« Qui a eu cette idée ? Toi ou Gaïus ?

-Quelle idée Père ?

-Faire de ton serviteur un médecin. »

Aucun des deux. C'était le désir du principal intéressé mais Arthur ne pouvait confier cette information à son père. Le Prince garda donc le silence. Uther ne comprenait pas.

« As-tu un problème avec ton serviteur ?

-Aucun, répondit Arthur sans hésiter. Enfin... Rien qu'un petit après-midi au pilori ne puisse arranger. »

Son père lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Merlin a parfois la langue trop bien pendue, déclara son fils.

-Je vois. J'approuve ta fermeté mon fils mais s'il continue, le pilori deviendra insuffisant. N'hésite pas à l'envoyer au cachot. Tu es son maître. Tu as tout pouvoir sur lui. »

Arthur s'inclina.

« Je vous remercie pour ces précieux conseils Père. »

Son fils semblait être un peu moins sur la défensive.

« Pourquoi Merlin alors ?

-Parce qu'il en a les capacités. »

Uhter n'y croyait pas du tout.

« Mais encore ? »

Arthur resta silencieux. Son père se leva.

« Mon fils... »

Il s'approcha.

« Ne t'attache pas à tes serviteurs et ne fonde pas d'inutiles espoirs sur eux. Un serviteur doit rester ce qu'il est. Il ne peut pas s'élever au delà de son rang. Il n'en a pas les capacités.

-Qu'en savez-vous Père ? »

Arthur regretta aussitôt ce petit éclat.

« Crois-en mon expérience mon fils. »

Le Prince soupira.

« Faites confiance à mon intuition Père. Parlez à Merlin au moins... Testez sa...

-Arthur... » l'interrompit Uther.

Le Prince regarda le Roi. Comment pouvait-il dire à son père qu'il sentait quelque chose chez Merlin ? Que son serviteur portait un masque et qu'il se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir derrière. Inconsciemment, Arthur porta la main à l'une des poches de sa tunique. Dans cette poche, il y avait une mèche de cheveux... le symbole d'une promesse bien étrange... Un terrible soupçon qu'il aurait dû confier à son père mais... Mais s'il le faisait c'était signer la perte de Merlin...

La main de son père se posa sur son épaule.

« Je parlerai à ton serviteur... Mais je ne te promets rien. »

Ce n'était qu'une promesse en l'air. Uther savait déjà ce qu'il allait faire mais, d'une certaine manière, il voulait faire plaisir à son fils. Il ne regretta pas sa décision en voyant le regard reconnaissant d'Arthur.

« Merci Père. Merci beaucoup. »

…

* * *

A : Bon alors il vient ce chapitre ?

PvC éclate en sanglot.

PvC : J'y arrive paaaaaaaaas. C'est tout pourri ce que j'ai écrit. Je peux pas montrer ça aux gens.

A : Roooh ça doit pas être si terrible que ça ?

PvC : Siiiiiiii

Ahélya prend PvC dans ses bras.

A : Caaaaaliiiin

PvC se met à renifler.

PvC : Merci. snif...

A : Si vous voulez consoler PvC, vous connaissez le chemin !

* * *

Scène 8 : Un air de déjà-vu.

* * *

_Scène éditée le 27 Août 2013_


	10. Scène 8

**Scène 8 : Un air de Déjà-vu**

**.**

Arthur était dans sa chambre. Il attendait Merlin. Son serviteur n'allait pas tarder. Il devait lui apporter son déjeuner.

Un coup à la porte. Arthur alla ouvrir. Merlin était dans le couloir, un plateau dans les mains.

« Merci beaucoup Sire. C'est trop d'honneur. »

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel et le laissa passer. Merlin alla jusqu'à la table pour y poser son plateau. Il commença à décharger les victuailles qui s'y trouvaient tandis que le Prince s'installait en face de lui.

Merlin avait fini. Il attendait qu'Arthur lui donne l'ordre de partir mais le Prince se leva à demi pour décharger une assiette de ses fruits... Comme le jour où Merlin lui avait prêté cet étrange serment (1). Arthur posa ensuite l'assiette devant Merlin.

« Assis-toi. » ordonna-t-il.

Merlin obéit. Arthur se mit à les servir sous le regard étonné de son serviteur.

« Je voulais parler du meurtre. Tu n'allais tout de même pas resté planté devant moi pendant que je mange. »

Un demi-sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Merlin. Il n'y avait pas si longtemps, l'autre jeune homme n'aurait pas eu de tel scrupule.

« Quoi ? demanda le Prince qui s'était aperçu de ce petit sourire.

-Rien... Rien du tout Sire. »

Arthur se rassit.

« Gaïus et toi... Vous n'avez rien trouvé d'autre ?

-J'ai tout dit à votre père.

-Et... Et ce qu'il manque ?

-Nous ne savons pas. Selon Gaïus, nous pourrions avoir affaire à un Sorcier. Certains... Certains rituels magiques ont besoin de... de ce genre de chose. »

Merlin avait même vu la description de ce type de pratique dans le livre de magie que lui avait confié Gaïus. C'était de la magie noire et il fallait la connaître pour pouvoir lutter efficacement contre elle.

« Pourquoi ne pas en avoir parlé à mon père ?

-Nous ne sommes sûrs de rien. » expliqua Merlin.

Arthur devint soucieux. Il allait multiplier les rondes mais il y avait sûrement autre chose à faire pour empêcher un nouveau meurtre. Il changea ensuite de sujet.

« Mon père veut te voir. Personnellement.

-Quoi ?

-Je lui ai fait part du désir de Gaïus de te prendre comme apprenti. »

Mieux valait que la demande vienne de Gaïus...

« Il doute de tes capacités en la matière. »

Un silence.

« Mon père sera difficile à convaincre Merlin. »

Le jeune homme s'en était douté mais cela ne coûtait rien d'essayer. Que pouvait-il lui arriver de pire si ce n'est un petit après-midi au pilori pour avoir déplu à Sa Majesté.

...

* * *

(1) Voir 3x01 : Eolhsand (scène 36)

* * *

A : Merci à vous pour les review. MellX, tu peux me poser une question par review. J'y répondrais au prochain chapitre (désolée j'ai boulié de le dire la dernière fois).

PvC : la réponse à la question était bien évidemment Jack l'éventreur et vous avez toute trouvé ! Bravo !

A : Et si nouuuuus parlions plutôt de ton chapitre ?

PvC : Écrit. Fini. Mais t'as pas le droit de lire. C'est une surprise.

A : Et bien, nous verrons toutes ce que ça donne à la scène 17 en ce cas.

* * *

C'est l'heure de la puuuuuub : Vous regardez la saison 3 de Merlin ? Vous avez envie d'en parler ? Venez donc faire un tour sur le FoF au coin du feu ! (lien dans mes favoris)

* * *

_Scène éditée le 27 Août 2013_


	11. Scène 9

**Scène 9 : Le Mot de Trop**

**.**

Merlin se tenait devant la porte du bureau du Roi. Il était nerveux. Mal à l'aise. Uther voulait le voir. Seul à seul.

Il n'aimait pas ça.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Uther Pendragon était en train de travailler.

Quelqu'un frappa.

« Entrez ! » fit-il d'un ton sec.

Uther détestait être dérangé en plein travail.

La porte s'ouvrit. Le serviteur de son fils entra. Pendant quelques secondes, le Roi se demanda ce qu'il venait faire ici puis il se souvint qu'il avait promis à son fils de le voir.

« Approche. »

Merlin obéit. Il semblait mal à l'aise. Aucun importance pour Uther. Il faisait cet effet-là à pas mal de gens, surtout chez les serviteurs étrangement.

« Le Prince Arthur m'a dit que vous vouliez me voir Votre Majesté. »

Sa voix tremblait un peu. Le serviteur esquissa ensuite une rapide et maladroite courbette.

Uther se contentait de l'observer. Il restait silencieux. Il ne comprenait pas le lien que son fils partageait avec son serviteur.

C'était un peu étrange de le voir seul. Qu'Arthur soit absent. Pourquoi, dans son esprit, ce jeune benêt était-il si inséparable de son fils ? Il ne le voyait même pas comme une extension du Prince en plus. C'était Arthur. C'était Merlin. C'étaient Arthur et Merlin... Inséparables mais si différents... Comme les deux faces d'une même pièce.

Uther leva les yeux au ciel après cette pensée ridicule. Son fils était Prince de sang. Ce jeune homme... Ce jeune homme n'était qu'un petit serviteur parmi d'autres et certainement pas le plus intelligent. Le plus loyal en revanche...

« Gaïus te veut comme apprenti.

-Je sais.

-Je me demande qui a pu avoir cette idée. Arthur ou Gaïus ? »

Le jeune homme avait peur. C'était flagrant mais il ne cilla pas quand Uther le regarda dans les yeux.

« C'est moi, répondit-il simplement.

-Comment ça toi ? »

Merlin ne répondit pas. Il était conscient qu'il venait de faire une bêtise mais mieux valait ne pas mentir au Roi. C'était son idée. Mieux valait qu'Uther le découvre maintenant qu'après avoir donné son accord car ce qu'il avait donné, il pouvait le reprendre n'importe quand et alors, adieu étude et médecine.

Uther cherchait à comprendre ce que venait de dire Merlin puis enfin tout s'éclaira. Ce n'était pas une idée de Gaïus. Ce n'était pas non plus une idée d'Arthur. C'était l'idée de cet idiot et son fils comme son médecin l'avaient soutenu et couvert.

« Tu ferais mieux de rester à ta place. J'ai bien envie de t'envoyer une nuit au cachot pour que tu comprennes bien où elle se trouve. »

Le Roi se leva et s'approcha du serviteur. Merlin ne bougea pas ce qui désarçonna Uther pendant un très court instant.

« Servir mon fils est un honneur. Le plus grand de tous. Je t'ai donné ce poste. Que serais-tu devenu si je ne l'avais pas fait ?

-L'apprenti de Gaïus certainement. »

Merlin avait parlé sans réfléchir et le regard courroucé d'Uther n'annonçait rien de bon pour lui.

« On va t'apprendre à mieux tenir ta langue. »

Il était inutile de chercher à s'excuser.

« Garde ! »

L'homme qui se tenait en permanence devant la porte du Roi entra.

« Met-le au pilori puis au cachot pour la nuit. »

...

* * *

A : Marchera... marchera pas...

PvC : De quoi tu parles ?

A : Feufeu mer** à fond aujourd'hui alors je me demande si le chapitre va être visible.

PvC : En même temps, cette scène a-t-elle tellement d'importance ?

A : Oooooh que ouiiiii... Venez jeter des pierres à Uther !

PvC : Ou jetez-les sur elle grâce aux review.

* * *

Scène 10 : La Sorcière Blanche (je suis sûre que vous voyez de qui on va parler^^)

* * *

_Scène éditée le 27 Août 2013_


	12. Scène 10

**Scène 10 : la Sorcière Blanche**

**.**

Comment avait-il pu ne pas s'apercevoir de sa présence ?

Comment avait-il pu la manquer ?

Comment avait-il pu l'ignorer ?

Tout... Tout en elle... Elle ne pouvait être que magique. Elle ne pouvait être que Sorcière.

Ces cheveux blancs. Ces yeux d'or. Cette peau d'albâtre.

Comment pouvait-elle marcher librement dans les rues de Camelot ?

Comment des parents pouvaient-ils laisser leurs enfants marcher à ses côtés ?

Elle allait les pervertir. Elle allait les convertir à la sorcellerie.

Il fallait l'en empêcher.

Il devait la tuer.

Il n'avait pas besoin de preuve. Il savait.

Elle était une Sorcière.

Il allait la tuer.

...

* * *

PvC : oooooohhhh le retour des petits chapitres !

A : On verra bien la longueur du tien.

PvC : Le mien est trèèèès long.

A (après voir haussé les épaules) : Alors... un peu de nouvelle côté rédaction et plan. Cette fic devrait compter 45 scènes (ça peut changer). Niveau rédaction, j'en suis à la scène 23 (j'ai fini la 22. Il faut que je commence la 23). Niveau reprise à l'ordi, j'en suis à la scène 12.

PvC : Pour l'encourager à poursuivre sur cette lancée, envoyez-lui des review !

A : Euuuuuh... là, en fait, je vais abandonner un peu Merlin pour Selena et Brom.

PvC : Mais fallait pas le dire !

* * *

Scène 11 : Haine et chagrin (qui verra le retour d'une certaine petite Dragonne et d'une certaine Barde^^)

* * *

_Scène éditée le 27 Août 2013_


	13. Scène 11

**Scène 11 : Haine et Chagrin**

**.**

**Grande sœur ?**

**Oui ?**

**Pourquoi Sweostor n'a pas le droit de parler ?**

**Tu peux parler. Tu me parles. Tu parles à Merlin. A Gaïus.**

**Pourquoi Sweostor ne peut pas parler aux autres ?**

Eolhsand soupira. Comment expliquer la situation à la petite Dragonne ? Elle était encore si jeune et il était tout à fait normal qu'elle pose des questions. Surtout des questions de ce type-là. Mais les réponses à ces questions étaient si compliquées.

**Sweostor peut jouer avec eux ?**

**Tu leur ferais peur.**

**Pourquoi ? A cause du gros Dragon ? Sweostor n'est pas comme le gros Dragon.**

**Son nom est Kilgarrah petite sœur.**

**Grande sœur le connaît ?**

Eolhsand ne répondit pas tout de suite.

**Ils pensent que tous les Dragons sont comme lui petite sœur.**

**Alors laisse Sweostor jouer avec eux et ils verront que ce n'est pas vrai !**

La Barde soupira de nouveau.

« Un problème Ma Dame ? Le soleil vous incommode ? »

Eolhsand se tourna vers Gwen.

« Non, le ciel est couvert. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée. Je pensais que... »

La femme blanche regarda les cinq petites filles qui marchaient devant elles.

« Qu'il y aurait plus d'enfant ? Proposa Gwen. Moi aussi. »

Un court silence.

« Pourtant je ne cesse d'entendre leurs parents dire qu'ils voudraient qu'on leur donne un peu d'instruction.

-C'est mon apparence, Guenièvre. C'est Camelot.

-Mais vous n'êtes pas une... »

Gwen se tut... Comme si le mot qu'elle était sur le point de prononcer ne devait pas être dit à voix haute.

« Et le Roi a donné son accord de toute façon. » déclara-t-elle d'un ton résolu.

Mais Eolhsand n'écoutait plus la servante. Elle venait de sentir quelque chose. Un regard sur elle et tellement... Tellement de haine. Trop de haine et de fureur.

« J'aimerais m'asseoir pendant un instant, Guenièvre. Je ne me sens pas bien. »

Tout cette haine... Toute cette colère... Et elles étaient dirigées contre elle.

Eolhsand sentit confusément que Gwen la prenait par le bras pour la conduire jusqu'à un banc qui se trouvait contre le mur d'une maison adjacente. Elle l'entendit ensuite rassembler les enfants tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux.

La femme blanche les rouvrit immédiatement.

Tuer la Sorcière !

Tant de haine. Et tant de tristesse. Mais la source était différente. Proche mais différente. Ce n'était pas la Haine qui était Triste.

Eolhsand referma les yeux. Elle crut entendre quelqu'un pleurer pendant un instant.

**L'entends-tu petite sœur ?**

**Oui. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

**Je ne sais pas. C'est là sans l'être vraiment.**

**MERLIN !**

Le poids sur son épaule disparut soudainement.

La Barde se leva. Elle aurait voulu se lancer à la poursuite de la Dragonne mais comment poursuivre quelque chose qu'on ne voyait pas ?

« Allons-y. » dit-elle à Gwen et aux enfants.

La petite troupe se mit en marche et suivit, sans le savoir vraiment, la créature invisible.

...

* * *

PvC : Je commençais à penser que tu les avais oubliées ces deux-là !

A : ...

PvC : Mouahahahahah ! J'ai gagné ! T'as rien répondu.

A : ...

PvC (inquiète) : Ahélya ?

PvC tapote l'épaule d'Ahélya qui sursaute et ouvre les yeux.

A : Hein ! Quoi !

PvC : Non. Rien. Retourne dormir... Vous pouvez laisser des review. Elle est capable de vous répondre même si elle dort.

* * *

Scène 12 : Un Rendez-vous nocturne.

* * *

_Scène éditée le 29 Août 2013_


	14. Scène 12

**Scène 12 : Un Rendez-vous nocturne.**

**.**

Merlin était au pilori depuis une bonne heure quand il sentit une tête écaillée se frotter contre lui.

**Merliiiiiiin...**

**Sweostor ?**

La petite Dragonne l'avait souvent laissé seul dernièrement. Elle passait beaucoup de temps avec Eolhsand. Merlin comprenait pour quelle raison. La Barde était en partie Dragon. Elle lui apportait donc quelque chose qu'il était incapable de lui donner. Lui, il ne possédait par la mémoire des Dragons, même s'il les comprenait et s'il pouvait leur donner des ordres, même s'il était leur frère ainsi que l'avait dit son père.

Merlin releva péniblement la tête. Eolhsand était là. Avec Gwen et cinq petites filles. Elles le regardaient. La servante glissa quelques mots à l'oreille de la femme blanche.

**Qu'as-tu fait Merlin ?**

La voix d'Eolhsand le surprit. Elle n'avait pas ce pouvoir normalement. Enfin, il avait cru comprendre qu'elle devait obligatoirement toucher quelqu'un pour pouvoir parler avec lui d'esprit à esprit.

**C'est vrai. J'ai touché Sweostor.**

En effet, il y avait une troisième personne dans ce lien. La Dragonne. Merlin comprenait maintenant ce que faisait Eolhsand. Sweostor était comme un pont entre l'esprit de la Barde et le sien.

La femme blanche répéta sa question.

**Uther méchant ! Sweostor pas aimer Uther ! Uther mourir. Gens et Magie plus heureux si Uther mort.**

Eolhsand garda le silence. Merlin la sentait plus lointaine. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache ce qu'elle pensait réellement du Roi, comprit-il.

Si Eolhsand ne disait rien, c'était à lui de le faire.

**Tu aimes Arthur Sweostor ?**

**Moui... Mais il fait peur à Sweostor des fois. Tu crois qu'il pourrait aimer Sweostor s'il me voyait ?**

**Arthur serait triste si son père mourait. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il soit triste ?**

La Dragonne ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle réfléchissait.

**Sweostor ne sait pas. Merlin aime Arthur et Merlin ne veut pas qu'Arthur soit triste... Sweostor aime Merlin... Sweostor ne sait pas...**

**Sweostor...**

Eolhsand était de nouveau là mais elle était toujours aussi opaque pour l'esprit de Merlin. Elle ne lui laissait voir que ce qu'elle voulait bien

**La mort du Roi n'arrangerait rien. Je te montrerai.**

Elle s'adressa ensuite à Merlin.

**Quant à toi, ton honnêteté te perdra.**

Le jeune Enchanteur préféra changer de sujet.

**Avez-vous entendu parler du meurtre ?**

**Comme tout le monde.**

**Savez-vous quelque chose ?**

**Pas pour le moment. Juste qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une créature magique. Nous sommes passées près de l'endroit où le corps a été découvert et je n'ai rien senti.**

**Vous avez vu quelque chose ?**

**Ça ne marche pas tout à fait comme ça Merlin. Il m'arrive d'avoir des visions spontanément, c'est vrai, mais le plus souvent je dois me concentrer ou toucher des objets pour en provoquer.**

Un silence. Merlin sentait qu'Eolhsand réfléchissait. C'était étrange. Elle était là sans l'être vraiment.

**Voyons-nous ce soir. Je te dirais ce que j'ai pu apprendre entre temps.**

**Je dois passer la nuit au cachot.**

**Uther méchaaaant !**

**...**

* * *

A : Ici Ahélya en directe de la BU...

PvC : Et qui ferait mieux de bosser donc.

A : Je voulais bosser mon enzymo mais je l'ai oubliée.

PvC : Quelle bonne excuse !

A : On se revoie bientôt ! Et on se reverra encore plus vite si vous me laissez une review (il faut toujours répondre aux gentilles review des lecteurs^^

* * *

_Scène éditée le 29 Août 2013_


	15. Scène 13

**Scène 13 : Imprégnation**

**.**

Merlin était seul dans sa cellule mais celle qui se trouvait à côté de la sienne était occupée par un ivrogne qui ne cessait de déblatérer et de crier. Le jeune Sorcier l'avait endormi au moment où il avait commencé à chanter quelque chose qui l'avait fait rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

**Nous serons bientôt là.**

Sweostor.

Et il sentait Eolhsand toute proche.

La Dragonne et la Barde furent bientôt devant lui. Sweostor sauta de l'épaule d'Eolhsand, se glissa entre les barreaux puis vint sur la sienne. Elle se frotta contre lui pendant un long moment en ronronnant.

« Les gardes ? » demanda Merlin.

**Dodo ! Grande sœur a montré à Sweostor comment faire.**

« Comme l'invisibilité, se rappela le jeune homme.

-Je sais beaucoup de choses mais elles ne me servent pas. »

Merlin fut étonné par cette information.

« Je ne suis pas Sorcière, lui expliqua Eolhsand. Même si je connais de nombreux sortilèges, je suis incapable de les utiliser. »

Mais elle n'était pas ici pour lui parler de ce genre de chose.

« Je suis allée voir l'endroit où elle est morte mais il y avait trop de chevaliers là-bas. Je n'ai rien pu toucher. »

Merlin prit un air déçu.

« Mais je suis restée à proximité et en me concentrant... »

La Barde se tut pendant un instant. Elle ne savait pas quels mots utiliser pour faire comprendre à Merlin ce qu'elle avait fait.

« Lors de certains évènements, comme un meurtre, il y a beaucoup d'émotions violentes. Ces émotions restent à cet endroit et elles vont mettre du temps à disparaître car elles étaient si fortes, si puissantes, qu'elles ont réussi à imprégner les murs, le sol... Chaque objet qui se trouvait là en fait. (1)

-Qu'avez-vous senti ?

-La peur... La panique... »

Eolhsand ne le regardait plus. Ses iris dorées brillèrent un peu plus tandis qu'elle se souvenait.

« Elle a d'abord senti le couteau sur sa gorge. Elle a eu tellement peur puis elle a eu mal. Si mal. »

Eolhsand était comme figée. Dans ses yeux, Merlin voyait la peur dont elle était en train de parler.

« Elle a ensuite pensé à ses enfants mais ça n'a duré qu'un court instant. C'est sûrement sa dernière pensée car ensuite... Ensuite, je ne vois que du vide. »

La respiration de la femme blanche s'accéléra. Ses mains gantées de noir agrippèrent les barreaux du cachot comme si elle devait s'accrocher à quelque chose pour ne pas aller trop loin.

« C'est elle que j'ai senti en premier. Puis lui. Juste en dessous. Ses émotions sont presque aussi fortes que les siennes. Il a failli perdre pied pendant un instant mais il a prié ce Dieu qui veut remplacer les nôtres. Il est calme maintenant et... Et il la hait... Soufre... Maléfice... »

La respiration d'Eolhsand accéléra encore. Sa voix était plus grave quand elle prononça les mots suivant, ayant presque l'air masculine.

« Sorcière... Il faut tuer la Sorcière... Brûler la Sorcière... Obéir au Roi... J'obéis à mon Roi. Les Sorcières doivent mourir. »

**Merlin !**

Le cri mental de Sweostor surprit le jeune homme. Il fixa la Dragonne tandis qu'Eolhsand se mettait à ricaner. Le regard de la femme blanche se posa sur lui. Ce n'était plus les yeux d'Eolhsand. Il y avait tellement de haine dans ce regard.

« Soufre et Maléfice. C'est ton odeur aussi. Tu dois mourir. Mon Roi l'a dit. J'obéis à mon Roi. »

Que se passait-il ? Merlin ne comprenait pas.

**Touche Grande sœur ! Elle s'en va ! Touche-la ! Empêche-la de partir !**

Les mains de Merlin entourèrent celles d'Eolhsand tandis que Sweostor sautait de son épaule pour se faufiler de nouveau à travers les barreaux et se poser sur le bras de la Barde.

Chaque parcelle du corps d'Eolhsand était couverte et ce n'était pas à cause du froid de la nuit. Merlin le savait. Un simple contact, avait-elle dit mais il y avait un espace entre le haut de sa robe et son écharpe. Le Dragonne y enfouit sa tête.

**Appelle Grande sœur.**

« Eolhsand ? »

**Plus fort !**

« Eolhsand ! »

Le Barde avait continué de murmurer des malédictions à l'encontre des Sorcières pendant tout ce temps. En entendant son nom, elle se tut.

« Eolhsand, c'est Merlin. »

Il ne savait pas quoi dire...

Et Eolhsand ne réagissait toujours pas !

« Revenez. Ce sont ses émotions. Pas les vôtres. Vous n'êtes pas lui. »

Rien. Merlin était en train de commencer à paniquer. Que devait-il faire pour ramener Eolhsand ?

« Tu es Eolhsand, finit-il par crier. Tu es barde. Tu es musicienne. Tu es conteuse. Tu es Gardienne de la Tombe. Tu es Hwïtãnhlyta. Tu es Eolhsand ! Tu... »

Il répéta cette litanie pendant un moment qui lui sembla interminable. Les yeux de la barde finirent par cesser de briller. Merlin continua de parler.

La tête de Sweostor réapparut.

**Grande sœur est revenue !**

Merlin se tut et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Eolshand était en train de cligner des yeux. Elle fixa ensuite Merlin. Elle se sentait tellement coupable.

« Pardon... Je... Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. »

Elle déglutit.

« J'étais en train de perdre pied. Je... Je ne suis plus liée. C'est plus difficile de rester quand je ne suis pas liée.

-Vous ne l'avez toujours pas trouvé ? » demanda Merlin.

Le jeune homme observait attentivement la Barde. Elle semblait aller mieux mais il sentait bien que...

« Si je l'ai trouvé, lui répondit-elle, mais mon Élu n'est pas encore prêt pour le Lien.

-C'est parce que Sweostor est trop jeune ? »

Eolhsand devint pensive.

« Trop jeune en effet. »

Un silence.

« Merlin ?

-Oui ?

-Tu peux me lâcher maintenant. »

Merlin baissa les yeux et vit leurs doigts entrelacés autour des barreaux. Il retira vivement ses mains.

« Désolé.

-Merci. »

Le jeune Sorcier haussa les épaules. Eolhsand lâcha à son tour les barreau.

« De rien. » fit-il d'une toute petite voix.

La Barde tenta de lui adresser un sourire rassurant. Elle échoua à moitié.

« J'ai encore une choses à te dire. Là-bas... »

Ce mot alarma aussitôt Merlin. Et si Eolhsand replongeait dans cet état ?

**Grande sœur va bien.**

Il avait tout de même le droit d'être inquiet, dit-il a Sweostor tout en la remerciant de cette information.

« Là-bas, j'ai ressenti un intense chagrin et cela ne venait ni de la victime, ni du bourreau. C'était autre chose. J'ai même entendu quelqu'un pleurer. »

Eolhsand regarda la Dragonne.

« C'était la même sensation que cet après-midi, un peu avant que nous voyions Merlin. T'en souviens-tu petite sœur ? »

**La Tristesse qui n'était pas la Haine ?**

Eolhsand acquiesça puis elle regarda de nouveau Merlin.

« Je ne sais pas exactement ce que c'était mais je suis sûre d'une chose. C'était surnaturel. »

Le jeune Enchanteur se mit à réfléchir. Il y avait donc bien quelque chose de magique dans ces meurtres même si leur auteur ne l'était pas. Un rituel ?

« Une dernière chose Merlin avant que je ne te laisse. »

Un sourire de la Barde.

« Cesse les formalités... Comme tu l'as fait tout à l'heure.

-Si vous me dites qui vous êtes. » répliqua aussitôt Merlin.

Le sourire de la femme blanche s'élargit. Merlin allait mieux lui aussi.

« Le Temps est un maître capricieux. Je ne fais que me conformer à ses désirs et à ses vœux. »

Eolhsand lui dit au revoir après cette pirouette. Sweostor préféra rester avec le jeune Enchanteur. Merlin la suivit du regard. Il s'avouait vaincu pour le moment.

« Barde Eolhsand ! » appela Merlin.

Il venait de penser à quelque chose.

« La Haine dont a parlé Sweostor. Celle qui était avec la tristesse. C'était aussi la même qu'à l'endroit du meurtre ? »

La Barde inclina la tête. Merlin devint soucieux. Le meurtrier avait peut-être vu Eolhsand. Et si cet homme tuait les Sorcières...

« Eolhsand... Faites attention. » lui dit Merlin.

...

* * *

(1) D'où le titre du chapitre^^

* * *

PvC : Ouah qu'est-ce qu'il...

A : Tait-toi ! On a des choses plus importante à dire.

PvC : Ah oui et quoi ?

A : Et bien... Qui a envie de faire partie du fan-club de Sweostor ? (on répond dans les review évidemment)

PvC : Je peux avoir un fan-club moi aussi ?

A (lève les yeux au ciel) : Pourquoi je m'y attendais à celle-là ? (regarde PvC). Pas question.

PvC (air boudeur) : Y'en a vraiment que pour les Dragons dans le coin !

* * *

_Scène éditée le 29 Août 2013_


	16. Scène 14

**Scène 14 : Protéger Grande soeur**

**.**

Le soleil venait de se lever mais Gaïus était déjà au travail mais plus par inquiétude que par véritable envie de prendre de l'avance dans la fabrication de ses potions. Merlin avait passé la nuit au cachot. Il voulait être là à son retour.

Son jeune protégé entra. Gaïus remarqua aussitôt sa mine harassée. Il remarqua aussi que sa chemise se tendait étrangement au niveau de son épaule. Merlin n'était pas seul. Comme pour lui donner raison, Sweostor redevint visible après que l'Enchanteur eut fermé la porte. Merlin lui avait dit que c'était Eolhsand qui avait appris ce tour à la petite Dragonne. Le jeune homme lui avait aussi parlé de la conversation qu'il avait eu avec la Barde au lac mais Gaïus continuait quand même de se poser des questions sur les raisons de la présence d'Eolhsand à Camelot. Peut-être devait-il lui parler seul à seul ?

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-il à Merlin.

Merlin s'assit.

« J'ai connu mieux. »

**Uther méchaaant !**

Ces mots sonnaient comme un sifflement haineux.

« Sweostor, nous en avons déjà parlé. »

**Uther méchant ! Sweostor venger Merlin.**

« Il n'en est pas question. » la gronda Merlin.

Sweostor sauta de son épaule pour aller sur la table. La ligne d'épines qui courrait tout le long de son dos et de sa queue était dressée. Sa queue fouettait violemment l'air.

« Sweostor... »

**Magie plus heureuse si Uther mort. Sweostor devrait...**

« Draca Sweostor ! » l'interrompit Merlin d'un ton dur.

La Dragonne s'enfuit alors dans la chambre de Merlin. La porte claqua. Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je devrais peut-être demander à Eolhsand de lui parler. Elle la comprends mieux que moi. »

Gaïus sourit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Merlin.

-Rien. »

Le vieux médecin changea de sujet.

« Est-ce qu'Eolhsand peut nous aider ? Sait-elle quelque chose ?

-Oui et non. Elle est venue me voir cette nuit. Elle confirme que le meurtrier est humain mais quelque chose de magique l'accompagne. Elle ne sait pas ce que c'est mais elle a senti de la tristesse. Elle a même entendu des pleurs. »

Gaïus ne voyait pas de quoi il pouvait s'agir.

« Autre chose ? demanda le vieux médecin après cet instant de réflexion.

-Il a tué cette femme parce qu'il pensait que c'était une Sorcière. »

La vieil homme s'installa à côté de Merlin.

« Nous ne pouvons pas dire ça au Roi.

-A Arthur ? Proposa l'Enchanteur.

-Je ne sais pas. Il veut en savoir plus sur la Magie mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il est prêt à l'accepter.

-Tu parles comme Eolhsand, lui fit remarquer Merlin.

-Elle t'a parlé d'Arthur ?

-Non. C'est à propos de Sweostor. Elle est encore trop jeune pour qu'Eolhsand se lie à elle mais... Mais elle continue d'utiliser ses pouvoirs. Même si c'est dangereux de le faire pour elle. »

Merlin ferma les yeux. La scène de la nuit se rejoua dans son esprit. Il avait eu tellement peur.

« Cette nuit, si Sweostor ne m'avait pas dit ce qui était en train de se passer...

-Que s'est-il passé Merlin ?

-Elle me disait ce qu'elle avait ressenti et... Et c'est comme si elle était entrée en transe. Les émotions de ce... De cet homme. C'est comme s'il avait pris sa place pendant un instant. »

Il soupira.

« Et si j'appelais Kilgarrah. Peut-être que lui... »

Merlin se tut. Il n'était toujours pas prêt à revoir le Grand Dragon. Pas après ce qu'il avait fait à Camelot. Il finirait par le rappeler. Un jour. Plus tard...

L'Enchanteur soupira. Ça ne servait à rien de ressasser tout ça pour le moment.

« Nous avons un autre problème, annonça-t-il finalement à Gaïus.

-Lequel ?

-Il a sans doute vu Eolhsand. Elle a senti une Haine similaire à celle du lieu du meurtre en se promenant dans les rues.

-Et s'il y a quelqu'un qui a tout d'une Sorcière dans la Cité, c'est bien elle. » en conclut Gaïus.

Merlin acquiesça. Une porte grinça. La tête de Sweostor apparut dans l'entrebâillement.

**Grande sœur en danger ?**

Gaïus et Merlin gardèrent le silence. La Dragonne s'approcha d'eux.

**Sweostor va protéger Grande sœur.**

**...**

* * *

Une boule d'écailles blanches se pose soudain sur la tête d'Ahélya.

- : Sweostor peut tuer Uther ?

A : Mais... Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là Sweet ?

- : ça vaudrait mieux pour tout le monde de toute façon.

Ahélya se retourne.

A : El ?

Elle regarde PvC

A : C'est un de tes coups foireux c'est ça ?

PvC : Je n'ai rien fait.

Ahélya regarde les deux nouvelles intruses.

A : Sweet, pas question que tu tue Uther. Quant à toi, El, tu sais très bien ce qui se passerait s'il mourait.

E : Mais je peux tout de même souhaiter sa mort.

A : Retournez dans la fic vous deux !

PvC : Voilà que tu n'arrives même plus à contrôler tes personnages.

A : Toi je ne t'ai rien demandé !

Ahélya se tourne vers les lecteurs.

A : Vous par contre je vous demande plein de review !

* * *

El et Sweet sont bien sûr les petites noms que je donne à Sweostor et Eolhsand dans le cadre privée.

Scène 15 : Le familier de la Sorcière.

* * *

_Scène éditée le 29 Août 2013_


	17. Scène 15

**Scène 15 : le Familier de la Sorcière**

**.**

Il ne savait pas.

Il ne savait plus.

Il y avait tellement de preuve pourtant mais aucune n'était vraiment déterminante.

Il ne pouvait pas la tuer s'il n'était pas sûr.

Mais l'autre... L'autre était une Sorcière. Il l'avait vu. Il avait vu son familier.

Un dragon.

Au début, il n'en avait pas cru ses yeux. Un dragon. Un dragon minuscule mais un dragon tout de même. Il n'y avait pas de meilleure preuve.

Il l'avait suivie.

Elle logeait au château.

En interrogeant quelques serviteurs, il avait appris qu'elle était barde.

Encore une preuve !

Avant les bardes étaient sous les ordres des Druides.

Il devait protéger son Roi. Dieu seul savait ce que cette Sorcière était en train de mijoter contre lui ?

Ce soir.

Cette nuit

Il la tuerait.

…

* * *

PvC : Qu'est-ce que...

A : La ferme !

PvC : Mais j'allais dire : qu'est-ce que ce chapitre est long et intéressant !

A : C'est ça. C'est ça.

PvC : Au fait, c'est bientôt mon chapitre.

A : Oui. Hélas.

PvC : Je suis sûre qu'ils vont l'adorer. N'est-ce pas gentils lecteurs ?

* * *

_Scène éditée le 29 Août 2013_


	18. Scène 16

**Scène 16 : Fouille**

**.**

Ce n'était qu'une chambre. Une toute petite chambre. Un lit. Une table. Une chaise. Un petit placard.  
Arthur se demandait comment on pouvait vivre dans un si petit endroit. Au moins, la fouille avait été rapide mais elle ne leur avait pas appris grande chose sur la femme qui avait été tuée.

Léon était maintenant en train de chercher des cachettes dans le plancher tandis que le Prince se demandait ce qu'il pouvait faire pour que son enquête avance.

« Sire ! » l'appela soudain le Chevalier.

Le Prince le rejoignit. Le Chevalier avait trouvé quelque chose sous le plancher. Un livre et un collier. Arthur examina attentivement les deux objets. Il abandonna rapidement le collier pour feuilleter le livre.

Le livre était dans la langue de l'Ancienne Religion.

Cette femme était une Sorcière.

…

* * *

A : Aujourd'hui parlons un peu de la rédaction de cette fic.

PvC : On ne peut pas parler de ma scène.

A : NON ! Donc... j'en suis actuellement à la scène 26 qui sera sans doute la scène la plus longue de la présente fic. C'est une « petite » conversation El/Merlin mais je ne vous en dit pas plus.

PvC : Sadique !

A : On verra s'ils disent la même chose que toi dans les review.

* * *

_Scène éditée le 29 Août 2013_


	19. Scène 17par PvC

Ce chapitre est le chapitre écrit par PvC. Je ne suis donc aucunement responsable de son contenu. Ce chapitre n'est, bien sûr, pas à prendre en compte pour la suite de la présente fic. D'ailleurs, vous n'êtes même pas obligé de le lire.

.

* * *

**Scène 17 : Douce Entrevue**

**.**

Arthur devait parler à Gaïus. Il avait dit à Sir Leon de finir la fouille seul puis il était parti, le livre et le collier dans les mains.

Dehors, il tomba sur celui qui occupait le plus souvent toutes ses pensées... Merlin. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Il lui sourit tendrement.

« On pourrait nous voir. » murmura Merlin.

Arthur l'entraîna dans une petite ruelle adjacente.

« Nous sommes seuls maintenant. »

Merlin souriait lui aussi. Voilà si longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés seuls tous les deux. Il n'y avait bien que dans la chambre d'Arthur qu'ils pouvaient être tranquille.

« Je dois aller voir Gaïus. Je ne peux pas rester bien longtemps, lui dit Arthur

-Tu as appris quelque chose de nouveau ? »

Le Prince acquiesça.

« La victime était une Sorcière. »

Il montra à Merlin le livre et le collier. Le serviteur ne semblait pas surpris par ce qu'il venait de lui confier.

« Tu n'as pas l'air étonné, fit remarquer Arthur.

-Hein ? Si ! Si ! C'est très étrange. »

Arthur savait que Merlin était en train de lui mentir. Cela l'attrista. Le Prince posa la main sur la joue de son serviteur.

« Pourquoi gardes-tu tes secrets pour toi ? »

Merlin ne répondit pas.

« Je t'aime comme tu es. »

Et comme s'il voulait le prouver à Merlin, Arthur l'embrassa.

…

* * *

A : WTF !

PvC semble toute fière d'elle.

PvC (en faisant des sauts de puce) : Alors ! Alors ! T'en penses quoi ?

A (soupire) : Et en plus, il faut qu'elle soit yaoïste !

Ahélya toussote.

A : Bon, je crois que j'ai vraiment bien fait d'écrire cette scène de mon côté.

PvC (vexée) : pfff ! T'es pas drôle ! Je suis sûre que les autres ont adorés !

A : Ouais... On verra ça dans les review.

Ahélya se tourne vers les lecteurs.

A : Bon ça suffit les bêtises. Demain on reprend les choses sérieuses.

* * *

Mea Culpa : Pour ne pas gâcher la surprise, je n'ai pas mentionné qu'il s'agissait d'un slash. On va dire que PvC n'y connait rien en avertissement. Désolée si j'ai pu heurter votre sensibilité.

* * *

_Scène éditée le 3 Septembre 2013_


	20. Scène 17 La vraie !

**Scène 17 : Douce Entrevue**

**.**

Arthur avait laissé Sir Léon finir la fouille seule. Il se rendait maintenant chez Gaïus afin d'avoir une confirmation à ses soupçons.

Cette femme... Cette femme était sans doute une sorcière et les sorcières étaient maléfiques. Elles devaient mourir.

Mais personne ne méritait de mourir ainsi. Seule. Dans une ruelle sombre. Égorgée.

Il fallait en parler à Gaïus avant d'en parler à son père.

Arthur marchait rapidement mais il ralentit soudain le pas. En face de lui venait Guenièvre. Il ne résista pas à l'envie de la saluer d'un léger mouvement de tête.

Guenièvre lui sourit et s'arrêta.

« Bonjour Sire. » lui dit-elle en s'inclinant rapidement.

Arthur jeta un léger coup d'œil aux alentours. Nul trace de la Barde.

« Ta maîtresse n'est pas avec toi ?

-Le soleil incommode trop Dame Eolhsand pour qu'elle sorte. Elle m'a donc chargée de préparer les visites qu'elle veut faire aux gens de la Cité dans la soirée. »

Arthur se demandait ce que Gwen voulait dire par là.

« Dame Eolhsand rend visite aux malades, lui expliqua la servante. Elle leur joue de la musique. Elle donne un peu d'instruction aux enfants.

-Où allez-vous ce soir ? »

Elle lui donna le nom du quartier que le Prince venait de quitter.

« Faites attention, la prévint Arthur. Avec ce meurtrier...

-Vous pensez qu'il pourrait y avoir d'autres meurtres Sire ?

-Nous n'en avons aucune idée mais tant que nous n'avons pas arrêté le coupable, il faut rester prudent. »

Gwen acquiesça.

« Je n'aimerais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose Guenièvre. » murmura ensuite Arthur.

Un sourire timide se dessina sur les lèvres de la servante. Elle s'inclina de nouveau.

« Je dois y aller Sire.

-Je te laissez poursuivre ta route. »

Guenièvre s'éloigna. Arthur la suivit du regard. Il était Prince. Elle était servante. Ce ne pouvait pas être possible mais...

Un jour peut-être...

Un jour sûrement...

…

* * *

- : Ah ! Je préfère ça.

- : Moi aussi en fait.

Ahélya se retourne pour voir qui sont les deux nouveaux arrivants. Elle se fige puis court vers l'un d'eux.

A : Merlinouuuuuuuuu !

Ahelya est entrée en mode koala et s'accroche à notre Enchanteur préféré tout en se frottant contre lui.

Ar : Là, je suis presque vexé.

M : Si vous la voulez, je vous la donne.

A : Merlinouuuuuuu

Ar : Garde-la.

- : Je suis là moiiiii.

Arthur se retourne et son regard croise celui, lubrique, de PvC. Notre courageux Prince n'a plus qu'une seule solution : Fuir.

PvC le poursuit.

Ar : Merlin aide-moi !

M : Courir vous fera maigrir Sire !

* * *

Scène 18 : Les Preuves.

Review ?

* * *

_Scène éditée le 3 Septembre 2013_


	21. Scène 18

**Scène 18 : Les Preuves**

**.**

Quand Arthur entra dans le cabinet de Gaïus, le médecin et Merlin étaient au travail. Le serviteur était en train de préparer une étrange mixture en suivant les instructions du vieil homme.

« Il va falloir te couper la langue pour que tu apprennes à la tenir ? » s'exclama Arthur.

Merlin et Gaïus levèrent la tête de leur préparation.

« Je crois que je préfèrerais la garder. Ça peut toujours être utile.

-N'y aurait-il pas un moyen de l'empêcher de dire des bêtises ? Demanda Arthur à Gaïus.

-A part lui mettre un peu de plomb dans la cervelle ? Je ne sais pas Sire. »

Arthur s'assit.

« Mon père ne donnera jamais son autorisation maintenant. »

Mieux valait changer de sujet. Merlin s'approcha d'Arthur afin de voir ce qu'il avait dans les mains.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Gaïus, aussi, s'était approché. Arthur tendit les deux objets au médecin. Gaïus feuilleta rapidement le livre puis le passa à Merlin. Il s'intéressa ensuite au collier. C'était certainement un talisman.

« Je pense que la femme qui a été tuée était une sorcière. » déclara Arthur.

Gaïus et Merlin échangèrent un rapide coup d'œil. Ils ne semblaient pas étonnés par cette nouvelle et Arthur le remarqua.

« Vous le saviez ? Comment ? »

Nouveau coup d'œil entre les deux hommes. Que lui cachaient-ils encore ?

« Eolhsand, déclara Gaïus.

-La Barde ?

-Quelqu'un l'a abordé au marché et lui a dit qu'elle finirait égorgée comme cette femme. Que les Sorcières devaient mourir, mentit Gaïus.

-A quoi ressemblait la personne qui lui a dit ça ?

-Elle ne sait pas. Il est venu par derrière. Elle ne l'a pas vu.

-Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? »

Un silence hésitant.

« Révéler ce genre de chose n'est jamais bon Sire, répondit Gaïus. Un infime soupçon de Sorcellerie suffit à Camelot. Les gens sautent vite aux conclusions et si l'on tient à la vie...

-Le tueur n'a pas l'air de s'être trompé sur le compte de celle qu'il a tuée. »

Un silence gêné cette fois-ci. Merlin le troubla.

« Ce sont des sorts de guérison. » intervint l'Enchanteur, la tête plongée dans le livre que lui avait passé Gaïus.

Un silence mi-étonné, mi-furieux.

Merlin releva la tête. Arthur le regardait comme s'il venait de lui pousser une deuxième tête tandis que le regard de Gaïus était lourd de reproche.

« Tu connait la langue de l'Ancienne Religion ? C'est interdit.

-Je la lui ai apprise malgré l'interdiction Sire, répondit précipitamment Gaïus. Les livres sont parfois dans cette langue et comme Merlin m'aide... »

C'était logique mais mieux valait que son père n'en sache rien.

« Et le collier ?

-Un talisman quelconque, dit le médecin. On dirait qu'on peut l'ouvrir mais...

-J'ai déjà essayé, le coupa Arthur. C'est impossible.

-De la Magie ? Proposa Merlin.

-Sans doute, répondit Gaïus.

-Nous ne saurons donc jamais ce qu'il peut y avoir à l'intérieur. » conclut Arthur.

Un nouvel échange de regard entre Gaïus et Merlin. En fait, il y avait peut-être un moyen.

...

* * *

A : Alors ça fait longtemps donc aujourd'hui ça sera un peu de pub...

PvC : Oooooooh noooooon !

A : Et siiiiiiiii... Si vous n'êtes pas intéressé, vous n'avez pas besoin de lire ce qui suit... mais laissez-moi quand une review avant de partir !

...

* * *

***PUB***

FoF :

Sur le Forum Francophone, le FIC (Front d'Incitation aux Commentaires) organise la première Semaine du Commentaire !

Du 25 au 31 octobre, venez participer avec nous et commenter des textes oubliés

Plus d'informations sur le forum (forum[.) /topic/77278/31917334/2/#32160483)

.

FoF au coin du feu :

Un jour sur le forum francophone, le besoin de pouvoir librement parler de nos fandoms favoris sans spoiler les autres s'est imposé. Alors **Fjudy **a proposé de créer un forum spoiler. **Lapaumée **s'est immédiatement enthousiasmée pour cette idée et a contacté la grande prêtresse du FoF **Alixe **pour qu'elle accède à leur requête. Cependant le FoF manquait de place. Qu'à cela ne tienne, **Fjudy **et **Lapaumée **désiraient plus que tout parler de leur séries préférées en toute tranquillité, et soucieuses de rester liées au FoF, l'idée de créer un compte commun s'est imposé. **Almark **et **Roku Den**, portés par l'enthousiasme des filles, proposèrent de prendre en charge une partie manga, tandis qu'**Elbereth des Neiges** se proposait pour les livres. Et ainsi, le **Fof au Coin du Feu **vit le jour.

...

Si vous avez envie de lire mon incroyable avis sur l'épisode 4 de la saison 3, allez donc faire un tour ici : topic/80877/31964199/1/

.

Bon maintenant je prends un doliprane et je retourne au lit (j'suis maaalaaade).

* * *

_Scène éditée le 3 Septembre 2013_


	22. Scène 19

**Scène 19 : La musique des Bardes**

**.**

Camelot avait vu défiler nombre de bardes et de ménestrels. Guenièvre les avait pourtant tous entendu jouer lors des banquets mais aucun d'eux n'avaient le niveau d'Eolhsand. Il y en avait eu d'excellents, de célèbres... Mais il n'y en avait jamais eu comme Eolhsand. Il y avait quelque chose dans la musique de la Barde, quelque chose que celle des autres n'avait jamais eu, surtout lorsqu'elle laissait ses doigts courir au hasard sur son instrument. Quand elle jouait un morceau connu, c'était tout de suite plus froid, plus artificiel.

Tous les occupants de la maison dans laquelle elles se trouvaient, étaient tout aussi fascinés que la jeune servante et quand la musique cessa, nombreux furent ceux qui demandèrent une nouvelle mélodie mais la voix de la raison se fit entendre. La nuit était tombée. La Barde et sa Servante devait rejoindre le château.

La Barde sortit la première. Elle s'en excusa auprès de son hôte. Elle ne se sentait pas très bien et elle avait besoin d'air.

Son « au revoir » fut rapide. Celui de Gwen dure un peu plus longtemps. Juste un peu mais ce fut suffisant.

...

* * *

PvC : Ceci est une scène de remplissage !

A : Moi je l'aurais plutôt appelé « Mise en situation »

PvC : Crois-moi. C'est du remplissage.

A : Oui mais je prépare la scène suivante c'est important ?

PvC : Mouais.

A : On veut votre avis sur la question dans les review !

* * *

Scène 20 : L'Attaque

* * *

_Scène éditée le 3 Septembre 2013_


	23. Scène 20

**Scène 20 : L'Attaque**

**.**

Il l'avait suivie.

Elle avait réussi à le semer.

Il l'avait retrouvée.

Elle l'avait encore semé.

Il ne savait pas quoi en penser.

Elle était peut-être plus puissante que les autres. Sans doute sentait-elle sa présence ?

Il ne savait pas.

Elle devait mourir. Surtout si elle était plus puissante.

Il finit par la retrouver.

Elle était seule.

Il s'approcha rapidement d'elle.

Elle se tourna tout de même vers lui.

Il bénit la nuit noire.

Elle ne pouvait pas voir son visage.

Il agrippa violemment son écharpe.

Elle porta les mains à son cou pour tenter d'arracher la pièce de tissu et ainsi de retrouver sa respiration.

Il l'attira contre lui et la ceintura.

Elle tenta de se libérer de son étreinte.

Il aurait pu l'étrangler avec son écharpe mais il préférait utiliser son couteau pour l'égorger afin d'être bien sûr de sa mort.

Elle était une sorcière. Elle devait mourir.

Il arracha l'écharpe de son cou.

Elle sentit sa main sur sa bouche. Elle ne pouvait pas crier.

Il hésita pendant un court instant. Sa tête s'était mise à tourner mais il reprit rapidement ses esprits.

Elle chercha à le mordre.

Il resserra sa prise.

Elle allait mourir.

Ils entendirent tous deux un cri. Pas le sien. Un autre cri. Il y avait quelque chose d'autre ici.

Elle sentit le couteau sur sa gorge.

Il poussa un grognement de douleur. Quelque chose venait de le mordre.

Le Dragon ?

Un autre cri.

« Ma Dame ! »

La servante... Et d'autres gens.

Il s'enfuit.

...

* * *

PvC : Pourquoi tu pleures ?

A : C'est des larmes d'émotions... snif... snif...

PvC : Et pourquoi ces larmes d'émotions ?

A : On a dépassé les 100 reviews alors un grand merci à sat1, Julie Winhester, Arwen, lapaumee, lelumi, Alyaka, ilai et MelleX. Un grand merci pour vos review !

PvC : Et c'est pas parce qu'on a dépassé les 100 que vous ne devez pas continuer d'en laisser hein !

* * *

Scène 21 : Après l'attaque

* * *

_Scène éditée le 3 Septembre 2013_


	24. Scène 21

**Scène 21 : Après l'Attaque**

**.**

Gwen s'agenouilla auprès d'Eolhsand. La Barde était tombée évanouie sur le sol après que son agresseur l'ait lâchée.

Elle aurait dû être plus prudente ainsi que le lui avait conseillé le Prince Arthur.

« Allez chercher les Gardes... et Gaïus. » ordonna-t-elle.

Deux des hommes qui l'avaient accompagnée quittèrent le groupe en courant et une vieille femme vint s'agenouiller à côté de la servante.

« Ne la touchez pas. Dame Eolhsand ne pense pas que sa maladie soit vraiment contagieuse mais elle m'a dit que certaines personnes développent quelques uns de ses symptômes après avoir touché sa peau. » la prévint Guenièvre.

C'était du moins l'explication que lui avait donné la Barde après un énième « Ne me touche pas Guenièvre ! ».

La vieille femme parut effrayée pendant un court instant puis son regard devint triste en se posant sur la femme blanche.

« Gardez ceci pour vous, conseilla-t-elle à la servante. Quelques personnes se méfient d'elle. S'ils l'apprenaient... »

Gwen s'en était doutée.

« Mais pas vous ? »

La vieille femme garda le silence.

« J'aimerais répondre à votre question, finit-elle par répondre à vois basse, mais il y a des mots qu'il vaut mieux ne pas prononcer dans cette Cité. Les têtes y tombent beaucoup trop vite. »

Guenièvre n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Quelqu'un l'appelait. Elle se retourna. Arthur, Merlin et Gaïus étaient là.

...

* * *

La scène est plus que majoritairement occupée par une créature de plusieurs tonnes qui est en train de sangloter. PvC et Ahélya sont assises à côtés de ses pattes avant. C'était le seul endroit où il y avait encore un peu de place.

- : Pourquoi ! Pourquoi il m'écoute jamais !

Ahélya tapote l'énorme patte qui se trouve à côté d'elle.

A : C'est rien Kiki. C'est Merlin. Il ne t'a jamais écouté de toute façon. C'est pas parce qu'on est à la saison 3 qu'il va commencer.

PvC y va aussi de son petit mot encourageant.

PvC : Si ça peut te rassurer... Nous on avait sorti les cotillons et le champagne pour fêter la bonne nouvelle.

K : Vrai ?

PvC/ A : Ouep !

Kilgharrah réfléchit pendant un instant.

K : Il reste du champagne... Histoire que je noie ma peine dans l'alcool.

- : Alors là pas question !

Une silhouette blanche apparaît.

A : Tiens El est de retour.

E : La dernière fois que tu as décidé de te soûler, tu as décidé de faire des acrobaties aériennes pour impressionner tout le monde et tu t'es lamentablement craché. Depuis il y a un énorme cratère dans la vallée des Dragon et on a jamais pu le combler !

Le Dragon et la Barde commence à se disputer.

PvC regarde Ahélya.

PvC : Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

A : Laisse-les et réclamons plutôt des review.

Ahélya se tourne donc vers les lecteurs et leur fait son plus beau regard de chat potté.

* * *

Scène 22 : Tu lui ressembles

* * *

_Scène éditée le 3 Septembre 2013_


	25. Scène 22

**Scène 22 : Tu lui ressembles**

**.**

Eolhsand avait été ramenée au château et c'était Merlin qui avait exigé de le faire. Le premier instant de surprise passé, Arthur avait ensuite commencé à se moquer de son serviteur. Il avait vu que Merlin portait la Barde avec le plus grand soin, comme si c'était l'objet le plus précieux qu'il avait pu avoir entre ses mains.

« J'ignorais que tu étais intéressé par les femmes d'âge mûr Merlin... Mais c'est vrai qu'elles ont beaucoup plus d'expériences si on y réfléchit bien. »

L'Enchanteur le regarda sans comprendre.

« Enfin, poursuivit Arthur, elle doit avoir à peu de chose près le même âge que ta mère. Si ce n'est plus... »

Merlin comprit.

« Quoi ? Mais... Mais non ! Ce n'est pas...

-Ne t'inquiète pas Merlin. Les premières amours sont toujours un peu étranges, poursuivit Arthur d'un ton goguenard.

-C'est vrai. Des princes peuvent même tomber amoureux de servantes. » répliqua l'autre jeune homme avec un petit sourire.

Un silence.

« Tait-toi Merlin.

-Comme il vous plaira Sire.

-D'ailleurs, intervint Gaïus, quelqu'un pourrait-il raccompagner Guenièvre chez elle après l'avoir rassurée sur l'état de sa maîtresse ? »

La tête que fit Arthur après ces quelques mots fit éclater de rire Merlin.

« Et j'aimerais avoir un peu de silence, poursuivit le vieux médecin. Il y a un malade ici ! »

Merlin se tut. Arthur se leva.

« Je vais raccompagner Guenièvre, annonça le Prince.

-Évidemment.

-Merlin...

-Merci Sire, l'interrompit Gaïus en se tournant vers lui. Prenez ce flacon avec vous. »

Il lui montra une petite bouteille sur une table.

« Si elle a du mal à dormir, qu'elle en prenne quelques gouttes dans un verre d'eau. »

Arthur acquiesça puis quitta la pièce après avoir pris la bouteille.

Merlin s'approcha du lit. Une petite masse écailleuse et blanche apparut. Elle se jeta sur lui en sanglotant.

**Sweostor est désolée. Sweostor a mal protégé grande sœur. Sweostor a juste pu mordre le méchant.**

Merlin lui gratta la tête.

« Et en faisant ça, tu l'as sauvée.

-Sweostor, appela Gaïus, est-ce que le ''méchant'' a touché Eolhsand ? »

**Sweostor ne sait pas.**

« Tu peux le lui demander ?

-Elle est évanouie, fit remarquer Merlin.

-Ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Évanoui ou endormi, ceux qui possèdent le don de parole par l'esprit peuvent tout de même l'utiliser. » lui apprit le vieux médecin.

**Sweostor a déjà essayé mais sa voix ne peut pas atteindre grande sœur. Grande sœur doit être dans la petite pièce.**

« La petite pièce ? » l'interrogea Merlin.

**Oui... Quand grande sœur est dans sa petite pièce, Sweostor ne peut pas lui parler quand elle est là-bas. Grande sœur ne l'entend pas.**

« Je vois... » fit Gaïus d'un ton pensif.

Merlin, en revanche, ne voyait pas du tout.

« C'est une construction de l'esprit, finit par lui expliquer le vieil homme. Avant la Grande Purge, on apprenait cette technique a tous les habitants du château. C'est un endroit où tu peux mettre tout ce qui est important. Nul ne peut l'atteindre normalement. Un magicien de l'esprit ne peut donc pas avoir accès aux informations qui s'y trouvent. »

Il regarda la Barde.

« Vu ses pouvoirs, ce n'est pas étonnant qu'elle connaisse ce tour

-Mais normalement ce ne sont que des informations... Comment se fait-il que nous ne puissions pas lui parler ?

-Elle a dû mettre tout son esprit là-bas. Peu de gens y arrivent mais c'est ce qu'il faut faire en cas d'agression mentale. »

Gaïus regarda Merlin.

« Il a dû la toucher.

-Comment faire pour l'atteindre en ce cas ?

-Je ne sais pas. Peut-être s'adresser à une partie plus primitive de son esprit. Eolhsand est en partie Dragon non ? »

**Dragon pas être primitif !**

Un silence.

**Sweostor ne sait pas ce que veut dire primitif. Gaïus expliquer !**

« Plus tard, lui dit Gaïus. Nous devons nous occuper d'Eolhsand pour le moment. »

**Promis ?**

« C'est promis. »

Sweostor sauta sur l'épaule du vieux médecin et frotta sa tête contre sa joue.

« Tu penses que la langue des Dragons pourrait l'atteindre ? Demanda Merlin.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée. Il faut essayer. »

Les deux hommes regardèrent la petite Dragonne blanche.

**Sweostor trop jeune. Pas le droit.**

« Sweostor s'il te plait. » la pria Merlin.

**Trooooooop jeune. Règle. C'est la règle. Pas le droit.**

Merlin soupira.

« Il ne reste donc plus que toi. » fit remarquer Gaïus.

L'Enchanteur ferma les yeux. Il n'avait pas utiliser ce nouveau don depuis sa confrontation avec Kilgharrah. Il chercha à se souvenir de ce que son père lui avait dit ce jour-là. Trouver la voix qu'ils partageaient...

La langue rauque des Dragons s'éleva mais ce n'était pas Merlin qui parlait.

Gaïus et le jeune Sorcier regardaient Eolhsand. La Barde avait toujours les yeux fermés mais ses lèvres bougeaient.

« Que dit-elle ? Demanda Gaïus.

-Il y a un mot que je ne comprends pas. Ça doit être un prénom.

-Et le reste ?

-Elle demande de l'aide. ''Aide-moi Hafoc''. Voilà ce qu'elle dit. »

Ils se turent. La Barde continuait de murmurer.

« Parle-lui. »

Merlin inclina la tête.

« Eolhsand ? »

La Barde cessa de parler puis sourit tristement alors qu'elle était toujours évanouie.

_« Merlin... Pas Hafoc... Tu lui ressembles tellement._

_-Qui est Hafoc ? »_

Pas de réponse.

« _Vous a-t-il touché Barde Eolhsand ?_ Demanda Merlin.

_-Arrête donc d'être aussi formel. »_

Eolhsand soupira.

« _Oui, il m'a touché._

_-L'avez-vous vu ?_

_-Non... Enfin... Des cheveux blancs. Je n'ai vu que ça. De longs cheveux blancs._

_-Rien d'autre ?_

_-Non rien._ »

Mais il l'avait touchée donc...

« _Je suis en train de reprendre des forces. Plus tard, j'irai à sa rencontre._

_-Ne faites rien de dangereux. »_

Un nouveau sourire.

« _Tu leur ressembles tant. Eux aussi, ils s'inquiétaient toujours pour moi. _»

Une larme coula sur la joue de la Barde.

« _Ils me manquent tant. _»

Eolhsand se recroquevilla sur elle-même en pleurant.

...

* * *

Hafoc veut dire faucon en vieil anglais (et là vous devez vous demandez pourquoi je vous dis ça... Devinez^^)

Phrase en italique = Langue des Dragons.

* * *

La petite scène de fin de chapitre d'aujourd'hui tiendra en peu de mots... A votre avis qui est Hafoc ? J'attends vos hypothèses dans les review.

* * *

_Scène éditée le 19 Septembre 2013_


	26. Scène 23

**Scène 23 : Le Rêve**

**.**

Du général au particulier. C'était ainsi qu'il fallait procéder dans cette circonstance. Le contraire de ce qu'elle faisait quand elle décidait de lire les Lignes du Temps.

Camelot.

Une rue.

La nuit.

Elle passa ensuite au particulier.

Elle courrait. Elle s'enfuyait. Elle était en colère. Terriblement en colère. La Sorcière lui avait échappé.

Heureusement elle en avait trouvé une autre. Avant elle.

Une Sorcière devait mourir cette nuit.

Une Sorcière allait mourir cette nuit.

Elle devait protéger son Roi. Elle devait tuer les Sorcières. Les Sorcières avait pris la femme de son Roi. Les Sorcières avaient pris sa fille.

Elle mettrait fin au règne des Sorcières.

Elle sourit. Elle l'avait trouvée. Elle était seule. Elle la suivit. Elle frappa.

Et encore une fois il y eut le cri.

…

Eolhsand se réveilla en hurlant. Sweostor, qui dormait contre elle, s'enfuit pour se réfugier derrière le paravent. Des fois, sa grande sœur faisait très peur. Ce n'était pas vraiment de sa faute. C'étaient ses rêves qui faisaient très peur. Elle n'aimait pas les rêves de sa grande sœur.

Gaïus s'était approché de la femme blanche.

« Respirez lentement. Doucement. » lui conseilla-t-il.

Eolhsand le regarda, l'air hagard. Elle mit du temps à se remettre de son cauchemar.

« Il en a tué une autre. » réussit-elle à lui dire après avoir repris son souffle.

Elle s'allongea de nouveau tout en cachant son visage derrière ses mains.

« Après moi. Il en a tué une autre. » répéta-t-elle.

Gaïus jeta un léger coup d'œil à Merlin.

« Je vais prévenir Arthur. » déclara le jeune Enchanteur.

Il commença à s'éloigner. Eolhsand l'appela. Il se retourna.

« J'ai besoin du Rituel Merlin. Je ne veux pas passer plus de temps dans sa tête. »

C'était compréhensible mais...

« Je ne connais pas ce rituel, fit remarquer Merlin.

-Mais moi oui. Il va falloir que je te touche. C'est le seul moyen de te transmettre mes connaissances. »

Le jeune homme se figea. Il ne voulait pas toucher la Barde. C'était trop... Il ne voulait pas qu'elle sache tout ce qu'il savait.

« Tu te couperas de moi en même temps que tu me couperas de lui. » lui dit Eolhsand qui avait compris son problème.

Sans doute mais devoir toucher la Barde ne le réjouissait tout de même pas.

...

* * *

PvC : Tout ça pour en venir à ça. Tu tues des gens juste pour que Merlin la touche en fait.

A : Tu sais que ça fait vachement pervers ce que tu viens de dire quand même.

PvC : Ne change pas de sujet.

A : Bon d'accord... c'est vrai que quand j'ai commencé à préparer cette fic c'était l'une des choses vers laquelle je voulais aller... On va donc avoir un petit aperçu de ce qui se trouve dans la tête d'El.

PvC : Tu en es où d'ailleurs ? Dans la fic je veux dire ?

A : Au tout début de la scène 38 (oui j'ai pas mal d'avance sur la rédaction). Je fais une petite pause côté Merlin pour le moment et ce pour 2 raisons. La première c'est parce que j'ai un chapitre de la Main Noire à finir pour pouvoir le poster vendredi.

PvC : La seconde ?

A : La scène 38 est assez difficile à écrire. Je ne sais pas encore très bien comment l'aborder. Il faut que je réfléchisse à tout ça.

PvC : Dis je pourrais écrire un chapitre de la Main Noire. Je l'ai bien fait pour Merlin.

Ahélya réfléchit.

A : Oh nooooon ! Je te connais maintenant. Ça va finir en Brom/Morzan si je te laisse faire et là... c'est non.

PvC : Je suis sûre que tes lectrices aimeraient.

A : On demandera leur avis quand je posterais vendredi. Là c'est Merlin dont on doit parler. Pas Eragon.

PvC : On doit aussi parler de review. N'oubliez pas d'en laisser en partant !

...

* * *

Scène 24 : A priori

* * *

_Scène éditée le 19 Septembre 2013_


	27. Scène 24

**Scène 24 : A priori**

**.**

Merlin courait dans les couloirs du château. Il devait immédiatement voir Arthur. Sweostor, invisible, volait à ses côtés.

**Merlin pas aimer grande sœur ?**

Merlin se figea.

« Quoi ? »

**Merlin pas aimer grande sœur ? Merlin pas vouloir aider grande sœur. Merlin méchant.**

« Mais non ! Ce n'est pas ça ! »

**Sweostor ne comprend pas.**

Merlin soupira.

« Je ne veux pas l'avoir dans ma tête. C'est tout. »

**Ce n'est que pour un petit moment.**

« Je sais bien mais... »

Un bruit de pas. Merlin se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec Arthur. Le Prince avait son regard ''Merlin tu n'es qu'un idiot'' et il ne semblait pas du tout d'humeur à plaisanter.

« Pousse-toi Merlin. On vient de découvrir un nouveau corps. Je dois y aller. »

Arthur ne remarqua même pas que la nouvelle ne surprenait pas le moins du monde son serviteur.

« Je viens avec vous.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'un idiot qui discute tout seul dans les couloirs ! »

Merlin retint juste à temps la réplique acerbe qui lui était venue à l'esprit. Quelque chose troublait Arthur mais quoi ?

Sweostor ne fut pas aussi compréhensive car Arthur poussa soudain un petit cri de douleur puis commença à tourner la tête dans tous les sens pour voir ce qui venait de le mordre. Il n'y avait rien. La colère du Prince monta d'un cran.

La colère et l'inquiétude se mêlaient dans le regard du Prince. Cela devait avoir un rapport avec le nouveau meurtre...

Merlin comprit. Il n'y avait qu'une chose, enfin une personne, qui pouvait provoquer ce type de réaction chez Arthur.

« Ça aurait pu être Gwen, dit le jeune Enchanteur.

-Que vient faire Guenièvre là-dedans ? »

Merlin leva les yeux au ciel. Comme si Arthur pouvait nier ce genre de chose.

« Va donc t'occuper de ta barde ! » finit par dire le Prince

Puis Arthur s'éloigna, laissant Merlin derrière lui.

« Ce n'est pas MA barde ! » cria l'autre jeune homme.

Le Prince, sans se retourner, lui fit un petit signe de la main pour lui montrer qu'il n'en avait strictement rien à faire.

**Merlin aime grande sœur ! Merlin va l'aider !**

Merlin leva de nouveau les yeux au ciel. Où étaient-ils tous allés pécher cette idée ?

...

* * *

A : Désolée pour ce long silence...

PvC : Roooh... dis-le... t'étais en mode ours. T'excuse pas pour ça.

A : Je m'excuse si je veux.

PvC lève les yeux au ciel (beaucoup de monde lève les yeux au ciel dans ce chapitre).

A : Mais j'ai une bonne nouvelle... J'ai fini d'écrire le Cri de la Banshee.

PvC : Techniquement en fait.

A : Bon d'accord... c'est vrai que j'ai écrit le mot fin mais il reste une scène à compléter, celle du Rituel (besoin de quelques recherches).

PvC : Alors encore combien de scène avant le mot fin ?

A : Vous venez de lire la scène 24... Il y a en tout 47 scènes. Vous n'avez plus qu'à faire la différence.

PvC : ça va te laisser un peu plus de temps pour la Main Noire.

A : Ouep... A la prochaine... et n'oubliez pas de laisser des review.

* * *

Scène 25 : Envoûtement

* * *

_Scène éditée le 19 Septembre 2013_


	28. Scène 25

**Scène 25 : Envoûtement**

**.**

Ils avaient découvert la sorcière qu'il avait tué cette nuit.

Ils ne comprenaient pas la raison de ce carnage.

C'était normal après tout. Ils ne savaient pas que c'était une sorcière.

Les Chevaliers étaient des incompétents. Avec ces incapables, les Sorcières auraient envahi Camelot depuis longtemps. Heureusement, il était là.

Le Prince apparut soudain. Il semblait en colère. Pourquoi ?

C'est vrai. Il ne savait pas que cette femme était une Sorcière. Il pensait sûrement qu'elle était innocente.

S'il savait...

Peut-être devrait-il aller se faire connaître ? Peut-être devrait-il parler au Prince des Sorcières qu'il tuait ?

Le fils d'Uther était maintenant en train d'interroger un homme aux cheveux blancs.

Il s'approcha discrètement pour écouter leur conversation.

« J'ai juste entendu un cri perçant Sire. Rien d'autre. Je suis sorti et je l'ai trouvé.

-Vous connaissez la victime ?

-Eliza... une voisine... Son mari est juste là. C'est... Enfin... C'était une brave femme. Très courageuse. Leur fils est un peu idiot si vous voyez ce que je veux dire Sire. Il a encore dû s'échapper de leur maison et elle est partie à sa recherche. Ça arrive tout le temps.

-Rien d'autre ?

-Et bien... »

L'homme montra ses cheveux.

« Hier soir, j'avais les cheveux bruns et ce matin en me réveillant, ils étaient blancs »

Le Prince remercia cet homme et passa à un autre témoin. Soudain, il se mit à sourire. Il avait l'air soulagé. Il ordonna à un Chevalier de poursuivre l'interrogatoire à sa place puis il s'approcha de la foule. Il fit signe à quelqu'un. Une jeune femme s'avança.

La servante de la Sorcière blanche.

Le Prince l'entraîna un peu plus loin.

Il les suivit.

« Il fallait rester chez toi, murmura le Prince.

-Je vais voir si Dame Eolhsand va bien.

-Elle est en de bonnes mains. Gaïus s'occupe d'elle. »

Le regard que le Prince posait sur cette jeune femme était si tendre. Ce n'était pourtant qu'une petite servante.

Il se souvint soudain de quelques rumeurs qu'il avait entendu de-ci, de-là. Il n'avait pas voulu y croire. C'était impossible. Un Prince ne pouvait tomber amoureux d'une servante. Quant à cette dernière...

Il se souvenait d'elle maintenant. Elle avait été accusée de sorcellerie deux saisons plus tôt. Son père, le forgeron, avait été condamné à mort pour complot avec un Sorcier.

Et elle était maintenant la servante de la Sorcière blanche...

Avait-elle envouté le Prince ?

…

* * *

PvC : Bien... bien... fais-le tuer Gwen...ça laissera le champ libre à Merlin.

A : Tu veux que j'aille chercher Merlinou et ThuThur pour leur demander leur avis ?

PvC : Oh ouiiiii... surtout ThuThur...

A : Nan... En fait c'est une mauvaise idée.

PvC se met à bouder.

A : La scène 26 étant assez longue, je ne sais pas du tout si je pourrais la mettre demain.

PvC : Tu vas leur faire détester Eolhsand, tu en es consciente ?

A : Mais chuuuut spoile pas !

PvC : C'est pas toi qui voulait faire une espèce de faux forum sur ta saison 3 où tu pourrais mettre de faux spoiler sur ce que tu fais, etc...

A : Ce n'était qu'un petite délire avec lapaumee ( topic/80877/31964199/1/).

PvC : Tu peux toujours leur demander leur avis sur le sujet.

A : Oui c'est vrai. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez dans les review.

* * *

Scène 26 : Ceux que la Magie a Choisi

* * *

_Scène éditée le 19 Septembre 2013_


	29. Scène 26

**Scène 26 : Ceux que la Magie a Choisi**

**.**

« Gaïus n'est pas là ? »

Merlin était revenu dans la chambre d'Eolhsand à la suite de sa courte entrevue avec Arthur.

« D'autres malades à aller voir. » répondit la Barde.

Merlin allait ressortir mais...

« Reste ici ! » ordonna Eolhsand.

Elle tapota le bord de son lit.

« Viens t'asseoir. Nous devons parler. »

Le jeune Enchanteur n'en avait pas vraiment envie.

« Avant que tu ne me touches, je dois t'apprendre quelques petites choses, poursuivit la Barde.

-Et quoi ?

-Merlin, si tu ne contrôles pas un minimum tes pensées, elles vont tout le temps venir vers moi. Je dois déjà bloquer celle de... De ce monstre. Je n'ai pas envie de m'épuiser parce que je dois aussi bloquer les tiennes. »

L'Enchanteur garda le silence.

« Merlin, je n'irai pas dans ta tête sans en avoir la permission, chercha à le rassurer Eolhsand, et je te promet de faire tout mon possible pour que mes pensées ne viennent pas parasiter les tiennes. »

Pendant un très court instant, Merlin se dit qu'il aimerait bien voir les pensées d'Eolhsand en fait. Afin d'en savoir plus sur elle.

« Tu dois apprendre tout ça, répéta la Barde.

-Ça va prendre du temps ?

-Je me contenterais des bases mais si tu veux continuer... Un Sorcier doit être capable de protéger ses pensées. Beaucoup n'appliquent pas notre code.

-Votre code ?

-On ne lit pas dans l'esprit de quelqu'un sans son autorisation... Ce genre de chose.

-Vous lisez dans l'esprit du meurtrier, objecta Merlin.

-Non. C'est lui qui m'envoie ses pensées. Je ne vais pas les chercher.

-Vous jouez sur les mots Barde Eolhsand.

-Je suis une barde. »

Le jeune homme s'approcha tout de même. Il s'assit sur son lit.

« Que dois-je faire ? »

Eolhsand tendit les mains vers lui.

« Prends-les. »

Merlin observa pendant un moment les mains gantées de blanc.

« Pourquoi ?

-Tu vas voir.

-Vous n'avez pas envie de me le dire.

-C'est exact. »

Merlin soupira. Cette culture du mystère avait vraiment quelque chose d'énervant.

Il finit par saisir les mains d'Eolhsand. Le tissu de ses gants était doux, lisse...

**Merlin ?**

L'appel était clair et les lèvres de la Barde n'avaient pas bougé.

« Tu m'entends ? Lui demanda-t-elle à voix haute.

-Parfaitement. »

Les lèvres d'Eolhsand se serrèrent pendant un très court instant.

« Sweostor ne l'aide pas. »

**Mais...**

« Retire-toi, ordonna la Barde. Il ne pourra pas apprendre autrement. »

Un vide dans son esprit. C'était étrange. Troublant.

**Merlin ?**

Cette fois-ci, l'appel avait perdu toute clarté. Le son était comme étouffé. Merlin comprit rapidement pourquoi. Les gants d'Eolhsand ne la coupaient pas complètement des liens mentaux qu'elle pouvait établir avec les gens en les touchant. Cela ne faisait que les étouffer.

**C'est bien ça. Cela évite aussi que le contact ne devienne permanent.**

« Je croyais que vous ne lisiez pas dans les pensées des gens sans leur accord, lui fit remarquer l'Enchanteur.

-Tu me les envoies Merlin. »

Le jeune homme sourit. Il était sûr qu'elle répondrait quelque chose comme ça.

Un coup à la porte. Celui, enfin celle, qui avait frappé entra tandis que Merlin et Eolhsand tournaient la tête vers elle.

Guenièvre.

Merlin lâcha aussitôt les mains d'Eolhsand mais c'était trop tard. La servante les avait vu... Main dans la main.

« Excusez-moi ! Je... Je ne voulais pas vous déranger, commença-t-elle à dire. Je n'aurais pas dû entrer sans y être invitée. Pardonnez-moi. Je pensais que... »

La Barde leva la main pour faire signe à la servante de se taire.

« Ce n'est pas grave, Guenièvre.

-Je vais vous laisser... Tous les deux. Je repasserais plus tard. »

Eolhsand et Merlin n'eurent pas le temps de répliquer. La porte se referma et le jeune homme lança un regard désespéré à la femme blanche. Gwen les avait vu main dans la main... Quelle conclusion avait-elle pu tirer de tout cela ? Certainement pas qu'Eolhsand était en train d'essayer de lui apprendre à cacher ses pensées à un Sorcier de l'esprit.

La Barde sentit le trouble de l'Enchanteur.

« Quel est le problème ? »

Merlin était surpris. Comment ça ? Elle ne voyait pas où était le problème ? Elle savait tout pourtant, non ?

« Ah ça ! Finit par dire Eolhsand. Et alors ? »

La question laissa le jeune homme abasourdis.

« Vous avez l'âge du Roi ! »

Comment quelques instants auparavant, les lèvres d'Eolhsand se serrèrent.

« J'ai sept printemps de moins qu'Uther. C'est énorme. » précisa-t-elle, les lèvres toujours pincées.

Il l'avait vexée apparemment.

« Reprenons. » ordonna-t-elle par la suite.

Eolhsand retira ses gants puis tendit de nouveau les mains vers lui. Merlin regarda ses mains nues. Eolhsand leva les yeux aux ciel.

« Contente-toi de mettre tes mains au dessus des miennes sans les toucher. Le lien n'est pas permanent tant qu'il n'y a pas de contact physique. »

Merlin obéit.

« Pourquoi ne pas procéder de cette manière pour me montrer le Rituel ? Demanda-t-il.

-Ce Rituel est difficile. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de faire une erreur. Ça nous mettrait tous les deux en danger. Liée à toi, je pourrais mieux te guider. »

Merlin comprenait. Il tendit les mains à son tour. Leurs paumes se trouvaient à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre.

**Merlin ?**

Le son n'était plus étouffé. Il était maintenant plus lointain. Comme si Eolhsand et lui se trouvaient, chacun, dans un coin de la pièce.

**Ferme les yeux.**

Il obéit.

**D'abord, tu dois apprendre à me reconnaître. Chaque esprit est normalement identifiable.**

**Que dois-je voir ?**

**Ne crie pas Merlin.**

**Désolé.**

**C'est mieux.**

Merlin sourit.

**Quant à ce que tu dois voir... C'est différent pour chacun de nous. Moi, c'est une musique. Pour Niehsta c'était une odeur.**

Merlin vit alors l'image d'une femme ressemblant physiquement à Eolhsand même si les traits de leur visage étaient différents. Une autre Hwïtãnhlyta certainement.

**Pour mon ancien Lié...**

Quelque chose de très fugace... Merlin n'eut même pas vraiment le temps d'analyser ce qu'il venait de voir et d'entendre.

**Il nous voyait sous une forme animale. J'étais une chouette parait-il. Une petite chouette. (1)**

**Je ne vois rien.**

**Ne pense à rien. Vide-toi la tête.**

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent dans le plus grand silence.

**Non Merlin ! Ne te concentre pas ! Lâche prise. Laisse-toi aller.**

**Vous allez savoir ce que je pense si je fais ça.**

Eolhsand poussa un soupire exaspéré.

**Tu m'aimes bien mais tu te méfies encore un peu de moi. Mes pouvoirs t'effraient. Tu n'aimes pas le fait que je puisse savoir tes pensées et tes sentiments mais en même temps j'aiguise ta curiosité. Je sais ce que tu es. Tu sais ce que je suis. Nous sommes magiques tous les deux et je suis la première personne avec qui tu parles librement de tout ça.**

Merlin voulut protester. Il y avait Gaïus.

**Oui, tu as Gaïus, mais parfois tu as l'impression qu'il te bride un peu trop. Bien sûr, tu sais qu'il fait ça pour ton bien mais...**

Eolhsand se tut pendant un court instant.

**Tu veux que je continue ?**

Merlin ne répondit pas. Ses bras étaient retombés le long de son corps. Il ne regardait pas la Barde.

« Je déteste te voir faire ça El. »

La femme blanche se figea.

« Eolhsand ? » demanda Merlin d'un ton inquiet.

Qu'avait-il dit ? Je déteste te voir faire ça El... Pourquoi avait-il dit ça ?

« Tu leur ressembles tant. »

C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle disait ça.

« A qui est-ce que je ressemble ?

-Non. Non. Ce n'est pas encore le moment, répondit Eolhsand. Plus tard. Pas maintenant. Tu ne peux pas encore savoir la vérité.

-Parce que je ne suis pas encore prêt. » répéta Merlin d'un ton sarcastique.

Eolhsand acquiesça mais...

« Ce n'est pas seulement toi Merlin, expliqua-t-elle. C'est aussi à cause de moi. Il y a tant de chose que je voudrais te dire ou t'expliquer mais... Mais je n'y arrive pas. Je ne suis pas encore prête à te parler du temps passé.

-Vous voulez me parler de la Grande Purge ?

-Pas seulement. J'ai beaucoup de chose à te dire. La Grande Purge n'en est qu'une petite partie. »

Merlin soupira.

« Le Roi ne cesse de dire qu'avant la Grande Purge, c'était le chaos mais j'ai parfois l'impression que ce chaos c'est lui qui l'a déclenché, que tout allait bien avant, lui confia Merlin.

-Ne crois pas ça. Jamais. Les choses n'allaient pas aussi bien que ça avant.

-Comment le saurais-je ? On ne nous parle jamais de ce qui s'est passé. Je n'en apprends que des brides de temps en temps. Je sais pourquoi la Grande Purge a commencé mais...

-Tu veux connaître mon avis sur la Grande Purge Merlin ? » l'interrompit-elle.

Eolhsand n'attendit pas sa réponse et elle se lança.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment mon avis en fait. Je me raccroche à celui-là. Je me raccroche à ce que certaines de mes Sœurs disaient.

-Que disaient-elles ?

-D'une certaine manière, nous avions besoin de la Grande Purge. »

Comment ça ?

« Nous étions devenus arrogants, poursuivit Eolhsand. Pas seulement les Sorciers. Tous ceux qui avaient un tant soi peu de pouvoir. Nous aussi. »

Elle soupira.

« J'étais beaucoup plus jeune que toi quand nous avons commencé à voir la Grande Purge dans les Lignes du Temps. C'était l'avenir le plus probable. En tout logique, nous devions le laisser arriver. C'est ainsi que nous avons toujours procéder. Quand les Lignes ne sont pas brouillées, il faut laisser faire le Temps mais certaines Sœurs n'étaient pas d'accord avec ça. »

La Barde sourit tristement.

« Les Sœurs plus âgées avaient de terribles disputes à ce propos. Certaines d'entre elles voulaient mettre fin à la folie d'Uther avant qu'elle ne commence quitte à mettre en danger les Lignes du Temps. D'autres disaient qu'il fallait laisser faire. Qu'après la Grande Purge, les Lignes du Temps n'étaient pas claires... Qu'à ce moment-là nous allions pouvoir intervenir... Enfin... que celle qui resterait pourrait agir. Les disputes finirent tout de même par cesser quand elles se sont rendues comptes que la Grande Purge était un point fixe dans les Lignes. C'était ce qui devait se passer.

-Et vous ? Qu'en pensiez-vous ?

-Je te l'ai dit. J'étais jeune. Je n'avais pas mon mot à dire... parce que j'étais celle qui allait survivre.

-Vous saviez ?

-Non. Je ne suis pas capable de voir ce qu'il va m'arriver. C'est toujours trop confus pour que je puisse en tirer de réelles conclusions. Mais les autres savaient. »

Le silence s'installa. Merlin réfléchissait à ce que venait de lui confier Eolhsand.

« Merci, finit-il par dire.

-Pour quoi ?

-Pour m'avoir dit ça. »

Puisque le temps semblait être aux confidences, Merlin osa lui poser une question qui lui tenait particulièrement à cœur.

« C'était comment avant ? Quand vous étiez enfant je veux dire. »

Eolhsand plongea un instant dans ses pensées.

« C'était... Je n'étais pas malheureuse. Loin de là mais. J'étais seule en fait. J'avais des frères et sœurs mais j'étais tout de même seule... Peut-être que les choses se seraient arrangées en grandissant. Je n'en ai aucune idée. J'étais très jeune quand un Dragon est venu me chercher pour m'emmener dans la Vallée. »

Merlin voulait en savoir plus.

« C'était compliqué, lui dit Eolhsand. Quand j'étais très jeune, avant que je ne comprenne que j'avais des pouvoirs, je croyais que tout le monde était comme moi. Je ne comprenais pas que des choses devaient restées secrètes. Si je savais, les autres aussi devaient savoir. »

Merlin sourit.

« Moi aussi, dit-il. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi maman courrait dans tous les coins de la maison quand elle faisait à manger alors qu'il était si simple de se concentrer sur ce qu'elle voulait pour le faire venir à elle. »

Eolhsand sourit aussi.

« Ma sœur m'en a voulut à mort quand j'ai dit à Sire Je-ne-sais-plus-quoi qu'elle était amoureuse de lui.

-Vos frères et sœurs n'avaient aucun pouvoir ?

-Aucun. A part un oncle ou un grand-oncle Sorcier qui est mort depuis longtemps, je suis la seule personne de ma famille à avoir des pouvoirs. Je dois avoir une kyrielle de neveux et de nièce maintenant. Peut-être que certains d'entre en ont mais avec ma disparition... Et Uther...

-Pourquoi avez-vous disparu ?

-Je te l'ai dit. Un Dragon est venu me chercher pour me conduire à la Vallée. A partir de là, ma vie a été bien différente. Je fus alors entourée de Magie. Les Dragons. Mes Sœurs... »

Eolhsand continua de parler de la Vallée et Merlin, trop attentif à ce qu'elle était en train de lui confier, ne remarqua pas qu'elle avait approché sa main de la sienne pour leur faire retrouver la position dans laquelle elles étaient avant le coup d'éclat de la Barde.

Tout d'un coup, Merlin afficha un air surpris.

« Je vois une tâche bleu... Bleu pâle... Presque blanche. » s'étonna-t-il.

Eolhsand retira sa main. Dans l'esprit de Merlin la tâche disparut.

« C'est vous ! C'était vous. » réalisa le jeune Enchanteur.

La Barde tendit de nouveau les mains vers lui.

« Je crois que nous pouvons recommencer. »

Ils se remirent en position. Merlin ferma les yeux. Il lui fallut un peu de temps mais la tâche, qu'il venait de voir, finit par réapparaître. Il put ainsi mieux la détailler. Elle n'était pas entièrement bleue... Ses bords portaient d'autres couleurs. Pourquoi ?

Il y avait aussi une autre tâche.

**Merlin a trouvé Sweostor !**

Une langue bifide lui lécha la joue.

**Petite sœur, nous n'avons pas encore fini.**

L'Enchanteur sentait l'amusement d'Eolhsand.

**Quelle est la couleur de Sweostor ?**

**Le vert. (2)**

**La jeunesse. L'enfance.**

Un silence

**Passons à autre chose Merlin. Je vais maintenant t'apprendre à bloquer tes pensées.**

**Ça sera dur ?**

**Ça dépend des gens. Certains apprennent très vite. D'autres mettent plus de temps. Si tu étais né en d'autres temps, on t'aurait appris toutes ces techniques en commençant ton apprentissage. Les enfants intègrent ça assez facilement. Les adultes ont généralement plus de mal à le faire.**

**Que dois-je faire ?**

**On va commencer par construire tes murs.**

**Et ensuite ?**

**Les murs pour le moment. Si tu veux continuer, on passera à la maison.**

**La maison ?**

**Petite sœur aide-moi !**

Merlin se sentit soudain attiré vers la flaque bleue qui représentait pour lui l'esprit d'Eolhsand. A ses côtés, il voyait la couleur de Sweostor.

**Que...**

C'était étrange. Il ne se sentait plus vraiment lui-même. Merlin comprit. Il était dans l'esprit d'Eolhsand. Il comprit aussi ce que la Barde avait voulu dire par « la maison ». La femme blanche avait compartimenté son esprit en y créant différentes pièces. C'était même plus qu'une simple maison. C'était un véritable palais labyrinthique.

**Si quelqu'un réussit à aller au-delà de mes murs, il se perdra dans le labyrinthe et je pourrais le repousser.**

**C'est incroyable !**

**Nous avons encore du travail Merlin. Petite sœur !**

**Oui ?**

**Fais-le sortir.**

**D'accord.**

Merlin s'éloignait maintenant. Il était seul. La brève sensation de manque qu'il ressentit juste après l'étonna un peu mais il préféra ne pas en parler à la Barde.

**Commençons.**

De longues heures de tâtonnements et de construction/destruction s'écoulèrent. Construire des murs était simple. Construire des murs capables de résister aux assauts de Sweostor et d'Eolhsand était beaucoup plus compliqué. La nuit était en train de tomber quand Eolhsand fut enfin satisfaite des murs de Merlin.

Il était temps de partir pour le jeune Enchanteur. C'était déjà étonnant que personne ne les ait dérangé. Mais Eolhsand avait une dernier chose à lui dire.

Merlin se leva. Elle tendit la main.

« Tu es prêt ? »

Non, il ne l'était pas, mais il avança tout de même sa main vers celle d'Eolhsand.

« Si ça peut te rassurer, le lien est moins contraignant quand il est accepté par les deux parties. » lui dit la Barde.

Ça le rassurait un peu. Pas beaucoup cependant.

Merlin soupira. Il se lança.

Il toucha d'abord la main blanche du bout des doigts mais il retira aussitôt la sienne. Il n'avait pas senti grand chose. Rien n'était venu percuter ses murs tout neufs. Il n'y avait pas de lien.

« Ça te fait si peur que ça ?

-Comme si vous ne le saviez pas, répliqua l'Enchanteur.

-Comment pourrais-je te rassurer ?

-Je ne sais pas. »

Eolhsand réfléchissait.

« Lève la main, dit-elle en sortant de son lit. Comme si tu voulais jurer quelque chose. »

Merlin obéit. Eolhsand s'approcha de lui et leva la main à son tour.

« Ne bouge pas. » murmura-t-elle.

Elle tendit la main à son tour puis comme comme il l'avait fait lui-même, elle commença par le toucher du bout des doigts puis lentement, elle appliqua sa paume sur la sienne tout en lui adressant des paroles rassurantes. Merlin aurait pu retirer sa main. Il ne le fit pas.

Finalement leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent mais ce fut l'initiative de Merlin. Pas celle d'Eolhsand.

L'Enchanteur ferma les yeux. La tâche bleu pâle presque blanche était là et un point, au bord, était en train de devenir plus foncé. Le lien s'établissait.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, leurs mains n'étaient plus jointes et Eolhsand souriait.

**Heureusement que personne n'est entré dans ma chambre.**

Merlin sourit à son tour.

**Oui. Heureusement.**

**...**

* * *

(1) : Exactement... une chevêche d'Athena ( .fr/vigie-nature/IMG/STOC_ )

(2) Alors pour la jeunesse, j'avais 2 couleurs : le vert et le rose... Et pas question que je choisisse le rose :p

* * *

PvC : Hum... Juste pour savoir... Combien de pages ?

A : 9... Enfin 8 et demi. Interligne : 1,5. Taille de police : 12.

PvC : C'est long.

A : Je sais... Et il se passe beaucoup de chose. J'aurais peut-être dû couper en plusieurs scènes mais c'était dans la continuité. Bref, on verra bien ce que vous en direz dans les review. Je ne sais pas quand je mettrais le prochain chapitre, qui est plus court...

PvC : Évidemment !

A : On t'a rien demandé ! Je planche un peu sur cette idée de forum... Je vais peut être mettre un sondage sur mon profil pour avoir votre avis, savoir ce qui pourrait vous intéresser.

PvC : Arrête de blablater, c'est suffisamment long comme ça. Allez maintenant c'est à vous de jouer.

* * *

Scène 27 : Liés par l'esprit

* * *

_Scène éditée le 30 Janvier 2014_


	30. Scène 27

**Scène 27 : Liés par l'esprit**

**.**

Merlin était en train de retourner chez Gaïus mais il n'était pas seul. Sur son épaule, il y avait Sweostor, invisible, et dans son esprit...

**J'entends un bourdonnement dès que je vous parle. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

**La Mémoire des Dragons.**

**Je n'entends pas ce bourdonnement quand je parle à Sweostor.**

**Sweostor trop jeune ! Mémoire pas encore réveillée.**

**Trop jeune ?**

**Pour le moment, Sweostor ne peut avoir que des petits flashs mais un jour, quand elle sera prête, elle sera confrontée à la Mémoire des Dragons. A partir de ce jour-là, les Dragons des Temps Anciens lui murmureront des choses en permanence...**

« Ah Merlin ! Je t'ai cherché partout. Où étais-tu encore passé ? »

Arthur semblait de meilleur humeur que lors de leur dernière entrevue. Il souriait malicieusement, ce qui n'annonçait rien de bon pour son serviteur.

« Gaïus m'a demandé de veiller sur Dame Eolhsand pendant qu'il faisait ses visites, répondit Merlin.

-Tu sembles avoir pris cette tâche à cœur. Du moins c'est ce que j'ai entendu dire. »

D'accord... Il avait vu Gwen.

Dans l'esprit de Merlin, le rire d'Eolhsand résonna. La Barde trouvait la situation follement amusante.

**Ce n'est pas drôle El !**

Eolhsand se tut tandis qu'une vague de tristesse atteignait l'esprit de Merlin. Le jeune homme était mortifié. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il appelait Eolhsand comme ça. C'était plus fort que lui. Plus d'une fois sur deux, dès qu'il s'adressait à elle grâce au lien qu'ils venaient d'établir, il lui donnait ce surnom.

**Mais pourquoi je vous appelle comme ça ?**

**Tu as dû le voir dans mon esprit. C'est tout.**

Cette explication ne convenait pas à Merlin.

**Ça n'explique pas pourquoi je le fais presque tout le temps !**

« Merlin arrête de bailler aux corneilles et réponds à ma question ! »

L'Enchanteur regarda le Prince.

« Quelle question ? »

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel.

« Le collier... Vous avez quelque chose de nouveau là-dessus ? Vous pensiez pouvoir l'ouvrir. »

Merlin mentit. En vérité, il n'avait même pas eu le temps d'examiner plus attentivement le talisman.

« Rien du tout. J'allais voir Gaïus. Peut-être que...

-Je viens avec toi. »

Les deux jeunes hommes se mirent en route. Merlin commença à bailler. Il avait soudain tellement envie de dormir. Quand ils arrivèrent au cabinet de Gaïus, il dormait presque debout.

Le médecin, le Prince et l'Enchanteur commencèrent à discuter. Il n'y avait rien de nouveau et Merlin se frottait les yeux et ne cesser de bailler.

« Va te coucher tout de suite, ordonna tout d'un coup Arthur en voyant son serviteur bailler une énième fois. Tu vas encore être en retard pour me réveiller autrement.

-Mais non, répliqua Merlin en s'asseyant sur un banc. Je ne suis jamais en retard de toute façon.

-Pourquoi ai-je hérité d'un serviteur d'aussi mauvaise foi ?

-Remerciez-en votre père Sire.

-Tu ferais peut-être mieux d'aller te coucher, intervint Gaïus. Tu as l'air...

-Mais non, je vais bien. » l'interrompit Merlin.

L'instant d'après, il s'endormait.

...

* * *

PvC : Oh un cliff !

A : C'est bien PvC tu connais les termes. On va finir par faire quelque chose de toi.

PvC : Un auteur de fanfiction yaoï ?

A : Euh... Non.

PvC : Mais pourquoi ?

A : Parce que !

PvC : Quel argument imparable.

A : La suite, peut-être demain... ça sera encore court... Mais moins court qu'aujourd'hui.

* * *

Scène 28 : un Rêve Partagé

* * *

_Scène éditée le 30 Janvier 2014_


	31. Scène 28

**Scène 28 : Un Rêve Partagé**

**.**

**Merlin ?**

Eolhsand était devant lui. Il ne comprenait pas. Il y avait encore quelques secondes, il était avec Arthur et Gaïus.

**Où suis-je ?**

Eolhsand réfléchissait.

**J'ai dû t'attirer dans mon rêve. C'est la seule explication plausible.**

**Pourquoi ?**

**Je ne sais pas.**

Merlin observa les alentours.

**Nous ne sommes pas dans votre esprit.**

**Je sais.**

Eolhsand tremblait.

**Où sommes-nous El ?**

**Tu n'es as vraiment aucune idée ?**

Merlin n'en avait vraiment aucune idée. Quant à Eolhsand, elle cherchait toujours pourquoi et comment elle avait pu l'attirer jusqu'ici. Leur lien ne pouvait pas déjà être aussi puissant.

La Barde soupira.

**Puisque tu es là...**

Elle s'approcha de Merlin pour prendre sa main. Aussitôt, l'endroit où ils se trouvaient s'éclaira quelque peu.

Merlin dut plisser les yeux pour réussir à voir quelque chose. Ils avaient l'air d'être dans un jardin où la brume régnait en maître.

**Suis-moi.**

Il obéit.

Main dans la main l'Enchanteur et la Barde marchèrent pendant un long moment. Ils finirent par arriver à un endroit où la brume s'éclaircissait.

Il y avait quelqu'un plus loin. Une femme aux boucles brunes. Elle avait un panier à la main.

Ils la suivirent. Graduellement, les alentours changèrent pour ressembler de plus en plus aux rues de Camelot. Merlin reconnut la femme qu'ils suivaient quand elle s'arrêta pour discuter avec un jeune homme blond.

Guenièvre et…

Guenièvre et Arthur.

Eolhsand et Merlin observaient la Servante et le Prince mais ils n'entendaient pas ce qu'ils étaient en train de se dire. Cela les mit en colère. Non ! Non ce n'était pas ça. Ils étaient en colère pour une autre raison. Ils étaient furieux parce qu'ils parlaient ensemble, parce que cette sorcière était en train de parler au Prince. Elle était sûrement en train l'ensorceler.

Sorcière... Sortilège...

**Nous sommes dans son esprit !** Réalisa Merlin.

Pendant un instant, la scène qu'ils avaient sous les yeux se figea puis reprendre vie quelques instants plus tard.

Eolhsand se tourna vers l'Enchanteur. Elle posa son index sur sa bouche. Il eut alors une sorte de flash. Il fallait rester silencieux et il savait pourquoi maintenant. S'ils se faisaient remarquer, l'esprit du meurtrier allait essayer de les rejeter.

Arthur et Gwen avaient fini de discuter. Ils se séparèrent. Eolhsand et Merlin suivirent la servante.

Le regard de Merlin s'attarda encore une fois sur la chevelure de son amie. Elle lui semblait maintenant un peu moins bouclée. Il remarqua ensuite que les lieux avaient changé. Ils étaient toujours dans les rues de Camelot mais ce n'était pas la même que précédemment. Ils étaient en train de rentrer quelque part... Chez eux. Oui, ils rentraient chez eux. Ils étaient heureux.

La jeune femme se retourna. Ce n'était plus Gwen.

« Bonjour papa. Ta journée s'est bien passée ?

-Il y a une sorcière en ville, on la cherche. »

Ce fut tout. Ils dinèrent ensuite ensemble.

Heureux.

Un saut. Ils n'étaient plus au même endroit.

Leurs mains serraient les barreaux d'un cachot. Leur fille était à l'intérieur. Elle pleurait. Ils étaient en colère. Leur fille, leur propre fille, était une sorcière. Comment avait-elle pu ? Ils avaient connu l'époque de la Grande Purge. Ils avaient tués des hommes, des femmes et des enfants pour leur Roi mais ces gens le méritaient. Ils étaient maléfiques. C'était des sorciers.

« Aide-moi ! Papa je t'en supplie ! Ce n'était qu'un petit philtre »

On commençait toujours par un petit philtre puis...

« Papa je t'en prie ! »

Papa ? Ils n'avaient pas d'enfant. Ils n'avaient pas de fille.

« Je voulais juste que Freond m'aime ! »

Ils avaient la main sur leur poignard et ils avaient une sorcière en face d'eux.

Les sorciers devaient mourir.

Un éclat de lumière se refléta sur la lame de leur poignard.

La sorcière allait mourir.

La sorcière comprit ce qui allait lui arriver. Elle voulut s'enfuir. Ils l'en empêchèrent puis ils frappèrent. Plusieurs fois. D'innombrables fois.

La sorcière hurlait tandis qu'ils frappaient et elle continua de hurler alors qu'elle était morte depuis déjà un petit moment.

Eux aussi continuaient. Ils continuaient de frapper. Et eux aussi, ils hurlaient.

...

* * *

PvC se met à renifler comme un chien de chasse

PvC : Hum... ça sent la fin tout ça...

A : D'une certaine manière oui... On a entamé la dernière ligne droite.

PvC : Et après tu feras une légère pause puis tu entameras la troisième fic... Il faudrait que tu lui trouve un titre d'ailleurs.

Ahélya acquiesce tout en se demandant où PvC veut en venir.

PvC : Dis, je pourrais écrire un chapitre de la nouvelle fic ?

A : Euh...

* * *

Scène 29 : Un réveil Agité

* * *

_Scène éditée le 30 Janvier 2014_


	32. Scène 29

**Scène 29 : Un réveil Agité**

**.**

« Calme-toi Merlin ! Calme-toi ! »

Il ne pouvait pas rester calme. Il venait de tuer quelqu'un. Il venait de tuer sa fille. Sa propre fille. Parce qu'elle avait fait un philtre d'amour.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Gaïus d'un ton inquiet.

Le regard hagard de son jeune protégé ne lui disait rien de bon.

« El ! » se rappela tout d'un coup le jeune homme.

Il voulut se lever. Gaïus réussit tant bien que mal à le retenir sur son lit mais si Merlin continuait de s'agiter ainsi...

**Je vais bien Merlin.**

Le jeune Enchanteur cessa de bouger. Le médecin poussa un léger soupir de soulagement.

**Pardonne-moi Merlin. Je ne voulais pas... J'ai essayé de te repousser mais...**

Oui, il s'en souvenait maintenant. Quelque chose avait tenté de l'éloigner mais il s'était accroché. Il ne voulait pas...

**Je ne voulais pas vous laisser seule face à ça.**

**Je sais Merlin mais tu n'es pas habitué à supporter ce genre de chose. Moi si.**

« Merlin ? »

Mais le jeune homme ne semblait pas entendre Gaïus.

Le vieil homme se mit à l'observer attentivement. Il sentait quelque chose à l'orée de son esprit... Quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas senti depuis longtemps. Ses capacités en ce domaine étaient un peu rouillées. Il lui fallut donc un petit moment pour réussir à obtenir une confirmation à ses soupçons. Merlin parlait à quelqu'un. D'esprit à esprit. Et cette personne n'était pas Sweostor.

« Tu l'as touché. » comprit-il.

Merlin sortit de sa rêverie et regarda le vieil homme.

« Quand ? demanda le médecin.

-En fin d'après-midi. »

Gaïus s'assit à ses côtés.

« Ça explique pas mal de chose.

-Comme ?

-Le fait que tu ai commencé à murmurer des choses dans la langues des Dragons par exemple. » lui révéla le vieil homme.

Le Sorcier se replongea dans ses souvenirs. Il le réalisait maintenant. Dans le rêve, Eolhsand et lui parlaient dans cette langue et...

Le visage de Merlin se décomposa.

« Arthur ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je l'ai envoyé chercher des herbes pour soigner ta fièvre.

-Et il a accepté ? »

L'incrédulité de Merlin était flagrante mais Gaïus n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre. Quelqu'un l'appelait.

**Merlin ?**

**Sweostor ?**

**Grande sœur ne va pas bien.**

La petite Dragonne avait donc rejoint la Barde.

Merlin tenta de contacter la femme blanche. Elle le repoussa mais il avait eu le temps de saisir quelque chose.

Le jeune homme se leva précipitamment sous l'œil étonné de Gaïus.

« Il est en train de tuer quelqu'un ! »

Merlin sortit de sa chambre en courant et il sortit du cabinet du vieux médecin encore plus vite. Dehors, dans le couloir, il croisa Arthur mais il ne fit même pas attention à lui.

« Merlin ? »

Où son serviteur courrait-il donc comme ça ?

Arthur suivit Merlin. Il avait toujours dans les mains les herbes que Gaïus lui avait demandé de rapporter pour soigner celui qu'il était maintenant en train de suivre.

...

* * *

Un petit personnage inconnu avance timidement vers le devant de la scène.

- : Bonjour... Euh... Et bien... Moi c'est pPvC. La petite sœur de PvC. Je suis un peu timide alors je... Enfin... Bref... Ma grande sœur et Ahélya sont en train de faire la fête à cause de l'épisode diffusé samedi. Elles sont donc indisponible pour le moment.

pPvC se tait pendant un instant. Elle semble vraiment mal à l'aise.

pPvC : On m'a aussi dit que je devais vous dire qu'il n'y aura pas beaucoup d'update durant les 2 prochaines semaines parce qu'Ahélya a beaucoup de contrôle à réviser.

Nouveau silence.

pPvC : Bon... Ben... voilà c'est tout.

PvC apparait. Elle ne marche pas très droit et elle a une bouteille à la main.

PvC (d'une voix avinée) : Oublie pas les review !

* * *

**Scène 30 : Demi Échec**

* * *

_Scène éditée le 30 Janvier 2014_


	33. Scène 30

**Scène 30 : Demi-Échec**

**.**

Il avait suivi la servante. Pas parce qu'il voulait plus de preuve. Non. Il avait déjà toutes celles dont il avait besoin. Il la suivait car il attendait le bon moment pour frapper.

Il ne comprenait pas les autres habitants de la Cité. Ils lui souriaient tous, la saluaient. Ne se rendaient-ils donc pas compte de ce qu'elle était ?

Non. Bien sûr que non. Ils ne se rendaient jamais compte de rien. Heureusement, il était là pour les protéger. Oui. Voilà. Il était le protecteur de Camelot, le chasseur de Sorcière. Il allait protéger hommes, femmes et enfants de ces instruments du Diable. Il protègerait tout le monde. Même le Prince. Surtout le Prince.

En voyant le fils de son Roi discuter avec la Servante, sa colère se raviva.

Le Prince riait. Pourquoi ?

Le Prince fit ensuite signe à un homme, un Chevalier, qui se trouvait non loin de là.

Sa colère monta encore d'un cran.

Non. Non ! NON !

Pourquoi ?

Était-il donc à ce point ensorcelé ? Pourquoi charger un Chevalier de sa protection autrement ?

Elle refusa. Le Prince insista. Elle continua de refuser. De guerre lasse, le Prince fit signe au Chevalier de s'éloigner.

Il se réjouit.

Mais quand elle s'éloigna, le Chevalier la suivit tout de même, après un signe du Prince.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?

Comment allait-il faire ?

Peut-être qu'une occasion se présenterait plus tard ?

Il continua de la suivre.

Mais la nuit venue, le Chevalier resta aux alentours de la maison de la Sorcière. Un autre le releva au milieu de la nuit.

POURQUOI ?

Il s'éloigna. Il reviendrait plus tard. Au petit matin.

Dans une rue adjacente, il passa à côté de deux femmes qui parlaient à voix basse. Un flacon s'échangea et il entendit :

« Avec ça, il ne te résistera pas. »

Les deux femmes se séparèrent. Il suivit la Sorcière. L'autre femme n'était pas coupable. Il savait bien comment étaient ces créatures maléfiques. Elles bernaient si facilement les gens.

Quand le moment opportun arriva, il frappa.

Cette nuit encore, il avait réussi à protéger la Cité en tuant une Sorcière. Bientôt viendrait le tour de la Sorcière blanche puis ce serait celui de la Sorcière qui avait envoûté le Prince Arthur.

...

* * *

Dans le fond de la scène, pPvC et Ahélya sont assisses à la même table.

pPvC : Cytométrie de flux ?

A : Quantification d'un signal permettant de caractériser une cellule suivant différents paramètres. Exemple : taille, granulation.

pPvC : Récepteur du LPS ?

A : TLR4

Les questions s'enchainent.

PvC, elle, est sur le devant de la scène et sort un parchemin de sa poche (car oui, PvC a des mains et des poches)

PvC (en criant) : Oyez ! Oyez ! Chères lectrices (et lecteurs... s'il y en a)...

A : Moins fort ! Je révise !

PvC : Si c'est pour me disputer, fais-la toi même ton annonce !

A : OK... Et tu n'écriras plus jamais de chapitre dans mes fics.

PvC (murmure dans sa barbe [non PvC n'a pas de barbe :p]) : le chantage c'est lâche.

A : Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

PvC : Non. Rien.

Une pause.

PvC : Il y a quelque temps, l'idée avait été émise de faire un forum sur cette saison 3 virtuelle... Pour savoir si vous êtes intéressés par cette idée, Ahélya a fait un sondage sur son profil. Pour y accéder rien de plus simple, il vous suffit d'aller sur le profil d'Ahélya et tout en haut vous verrez **Polls : Êtes-vous...** Il vous suffit de cliquer sur **Vote now** pour faire votre choix (plusieurs choix sont possibles bien entendu).

Silence.

PvC : Si vous avez d'autres idées de topics n'hésitez pas à nous en faire part par MP ou par review. Si vous avez une idée de titre pour ce forum aussi (on sèche lâchement sur ce point pour le moment)... Et voilà c'est tout !

PvC se tourne vers Ahélya.

PvC : C'est bon ?

A : Impeccable. Tu pourras écrire ton chapitre dans la prochaine fic.

pPvC : Et moi, je pourrais en écrire un ?

Un sourire attendri se forme sur les lèvres d'Ahélya et de PvC. pPvC est trop mignonne.

A : Pourquoi pas... Tu as des idées ?

pPvC (avec des étoiles dans les yeux) : Oh oui ! Plein ! En fait, je fais poursuivre la scène qu'a écrit grande soeur. Elle n'est pas allée assez loin. Arthur aurait dû plaqué violemment Merlin contre le mur puis l'embrasser à pleine bouche tout en déchirant sa chemise puis il **BIP** et ensuite **BIP** et enfin **BIP**. Merlin aurait alors **BIP **et **BIP** pour **BIP**...

A/PvC : WTF ?

Ahélya lance ensuite un regard accusateur vers PvC.

PvC : C'est pas moi !

pPvC se tait.

pPvC : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?

* * *

**Scène 31 : Apparition**

* * *

_Scène éditée le 30 Janvier 2014_


	34. Scène 31

**Scène 31 : Apparition**

**.**

Merlin courait à perdre haleine dans les rues de Camelot. Arthur le suivait de près mais l'Enchanteur ne s'en était toujours pas rendu compte. Il finit par arriver sur les lieux du crime. L'endroit n'était pas très éloigné de la maison de Guenièvre.

Merlin tomba à genoux. Il était arrivé trop tard.

Un rugissement s'éleva des tréfonds de son esprit pour en atteindre un autre.

**Pourquoi ?**

**Son heure était venue. Nous ne pouvions rien y faire.**

**Si j'étais arrivé plus tôt. Si vous...**

**Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche, Merlin.**

**Mais nous aurions pu...**

**Sauver une vie ? C'est vrai. Mais à quel prix ? Il est dangereux de jouer avec le Temps. Dans tous les avenirs que j'ai vu, elle mourrait. C'est donc ainsi que cela devait se passer. Pas autrement. Tu ne peux pas le changer.**

Merlin ne répondit pas. Eolhsand pensait avoir raison. Il le sentait. Elle pensait cette mort inévitable mais... Voilà pourquoi ce fichu lien ne lui plaisait pas ! Même s'il était en colère contre elle, il comprenait sa position et il était même presque sur le point de l'accepter alors que tout au fond de lui, il la trouvait révoltante.

Une main se posa sur l'épaule de Merlin. Le jeune homme se tourna à moitié et leva la tête.

« Comment as-tu su ? » lui demanda Arthur.

Le Prince cherchait à comprendre. Comment Merlin avait-il su ?

Merlin regarda Arthur. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire... Et il la vit.

Derrière Arthur, une silhouette de femme dont le visage était caché dans l'ombre d'une lourde capuche. Elle avait la tête baissée et elle pleurait. Il entendait ses sanglots.

« Merlin ? »

Qu'avait-il donc encore ? Pourquoi regardait-il aussi fixement derrière lui ?

Arthur se retourna. Il n'y avait rien.

La silhouette encapuchonnée releva la tête. Elle cessa de pleurer pendant un court instant. Elle observait Merlin.

**Tu me vois...**

Elle s'enfuit.

« Attendez ! »

Merlin se releva précipitamment et se lança à sa poursuite sous le regard confus d'Arthur.

La silhouette était rapide. Elle semblait glisser sur le sol. Ses sanglots avaient repris.

A défaut de la Haine, se dit Merlin, je crois bien que j'ai trouvé la Tristesse.

…

* * *

Ahélya court partout en agitant les bras.

A : J'ai finiiii ! Finiii ces p(censuré)n de contrôle ! Finiiiiii

Ahélya commence ensuite une danse de la joie sous le regard blasé de PvC

PvC : Ainsi que vous l'avez sans doute compris... Ahélya a fini ses contrôles. Les updates seront donc un peu plus régulières. Et comme d'habitude, n'oubliez pas les review ! Et n'oubliez de répondre au sondage qu'il y a sur le profil d'Ahélya !

Silence. Ahélya continue de se déhancher sur une musique imaginaire.

PvC : Bon allez ! Arrête maintenant ! Tu me fais honte !

A : J'en ai rien à faiiiiire... Tralalalalère !

* * *

**Scène 32 : La raison de la Tristesse**

* * *

_Scène éditée le 31 Janvier 2014_


	35. Scène 32

**Scène 32 : La raison de la Tristesse**

**.**

Merlin poursuivit la silhouette jusqu'en dehors de la Cité puis dans les bois. Il commençait à avoir un poing de côté. Son souffle était de plus en plus court mais il ne voulait pas renoncer. Il avait bien tenté de semer quelques obstacles devant elle grâce à sa magie pour la ralentir mais cela ne semblait avoir eu aucun effet. On aurait dit qu'elle passait à travers. Avait-il affaire à un fantôme ? Tout d'un coup la silhouette, le fantôme, se retourna. Merlin avança prudemment vers lui. Le fantôme semblait l'attendre.

« Je ne vous veux aucun mal. » dit Merlin.

La capuche s'inclina. A gauche. Puis à droite.

« Je veux savoir pourquoi vous êtes triste. »

**Triste ?**

Merlin grimaça. La voix de la créature était très aiguë.

« Pourquoi pleurez-vous ? »

**Pleurer ?**

Vraiment trop aiguë.

Tout d'un coup, le fantôme fut contre lui et il l'enserra entre les manches de son long manteau.

« Vous me faites mal ! »

**Triste.**

Un flash de lumière.

Des barreaux devant lui.

Il criait.

_« Papa je t'en prie ! Fais-moi sortir d'ici ! Papa, Je t'en supplie ! »_

La forêt de nouveau.

« C'est votre père ? »

La capuche s'inclina.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? »

Un flash de nouveau.

Les meurtres. Tous les meurtres. Chaque meurtre. Le sien et les autres. Et elle criait pour prévenir les gens. Elle hurlait pour qu'on l'arrête et qu'il cesse de tuer mais jamais ça ne marchait. Elle avait beau crier personne ne l'entendait.

Il fallait trouver un moyen de l'arrêter.

...

* * *

Ahélya est en mode larve sur son canapé.

PvC arrive et toussote.

A : Quoi ?

PvC : Aujourd'hui je ne suis pas ta petite voix mais le porte parole des personnages de cette fanfiction.

A : Et ?

PvC : Ils ont quelques petites réclamations.

Ahélya réfléchit.

A : Dis-leur de prendre rendez-vous.

PvC : C'est déjà fait. Tu vois Arthur et Merlin lundi.

A votre avis, quelles seront les réclamations de nos deux héros ?

* * *

Scène 33 : L'idée d'Eolhsand.

* * *

_Scène éditée le 31 Janvier 2014_


	36. Scène 33

**Scène 33 : L'idée d'Eolhsand**

**.**

**Pourquoi ?**

**Son heure était venue. Nous ne pouvions rien y faire.**

Eolhsand sentait l'incompréhension de Merlin. Comment pouvait-elle lui expliquer ?

**Si j'étais arrivé plus tôt. Si vous...**

**Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche, Merlin.**

Un petit détail et tout pouvait changer. Modifier l'avenir était dangereux. Le Temps était un maître capricieux.

L'image de Kilgarrah s'imposa soudain à elle. Elle venait de l'esprit de Merlin. Elle lui faisait penser au Dragon. S'il savait...

Arthur arriva. Elle se fit toute petite dans l'esprit de Merlin.

Par les yeux de l'Enchanteur, elle vit la silhouette encapuchonnée et elle la suivit avec lui. Merlin pensait qu'il avait affaire à un fantôme. Ce n'était pas tout à fait ça. Ils étaient en face d'une messagère de Mort. Une Banshee. Ce qu'il restait de la fille de leur meurtrier. Une idée germa soudain dans l'esprit d'Eolhsand. La Banshee voulait que les meurtres cessent. La Barde savait quoi faire. Elle lança donc un appel à la Banshee. Merlin allait peut-être l'entendre mais ce n'était pas grave.

**Viens à moi. Je sais comment t'aider...**

...

* * *

Ahélya est assise à un immense bureau. Arthur et Merlin avance prudemment vers elle. Notre Enchanteur préféré est en retrait, comme s'il voulait se cacher derrière Arthur.

Arthur : Chochotte !

Mais notre Prince si courageux n'est tout de même pas très rassuré. Et si PvC était dans le coin.

Ahélya : Surtout cachez votre envie d'être là... C'est pas comme si c'était vous qui l'avez demandé en plus ! (A Merlin). Ne t'inquiète pas mon chou ! Premièrement, je suis toujours sérieuse quand il est question des affaires. Deuxièmement, il y a cet iiiimmense bureau entre nous 2. Troisièmement, tu peut très bien te défendre.

Merlin se détend un petit peu.

A : Bon... Pas de problème. PvC et pPvC n'écrirons plus rien sur vous. Au suivant !

Ar : En fait on est pas là pour ça.

M : Vu tout ce qu'on écrit sur nous 2 de toute façon...

Ar : Quoique... ce qu'écrit PvC ça va encore mais les idées de l'autre petite voix...

A : C'est quoi votre réclamation alors ?

Ar : J'aimerais bien comprendre ce qui se passe.

A : Et Merlin ?

M : Je viens prendre rendez-vous pour demain.

Ahélya note le rendez-vous dans son agenda.

A : Demain... Merlin... El... C'est noté.

M : Comment...

Ar : Mon père aussi voudrait...

A : Je le note pour mercredi. (chuchote). Pensez à me faire remplacer mercredi. (lève la tête et regarde Arthur). Donc... tu veux comprendre ce qui se passe... ok.

Ahélya note quelque chose dans son cahier.

A : Voilà c'est bon. Au revoir. Merci.

Ar : Mais...

A : Dehors où j'appelle la sécurité.

Ar : je peux savoir ce que tu as écris sur ton petit cahier ?

A (sourire sadique) : Surprise !

Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu écrire sur mon petit cahier ?

* * *

**Scène 34 : Une discussion sans queue ni tête**

* * *

_Scène éditée le 31 Janvier 2014_


	37. Scène 34

**Scène 34 : Une discussion sans queue ni tête**

**.**

Arthur avait suivi Merlin. A travers Camelot. A travers les bois. Le bougre courrait vite quand il le voulait bien.

Merlin s'arrêta tout d'un coup puis il commença à avancer prudemment.

« Je ne vous veux aucun mal. »

Cet idiot était seul !

« Je veux savoir pourquoi vous êtes triste. »

Mais à qui s'adressait-il bon sang ? Il n'y avait personne !

« Pourquoi pleurez-vous ? »

Soudain le corps de Merlin s'éleva de quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol. Le serviteur se mit à gigoter comme s'il voulait se libérer de l'emprise de quelqu'un. Il grimaçait.

« Vous me faites mal ! »

Arthur posa la main sur la garde de son épée. Il devait intervenir mais quelque chose le retenait. Il ne comprenait pas. Il y avait quelque chose de magique ici. Forcément... Que Merlin voyait et pas lui. Pourquoi ?

« C'est votre père ? »

Cette conversation n'avait aucun sens. Enfin, elle en aurait sans doute eu un s'il avait pu entendre les réponses de l'interlocuteur magique de son serviteur.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? »

Comment Merlin pouvait-il être aussi calme ? Arthur ne comprenait pas. Vraiment pas.

La licorne. Les Fées. Le Dragonnier. Et ça, quoi que ça puisse être. Qu'est-ce que toutes les créatures magiques trouvaient donc à Merlin ?

Et puis, dès qu'il y avait quelque chose de magique, on pouvait être certain de trouver Merlin dans les parages. Pourquoi ? Quel était le lien ?

Il vit ensuite Merlin tomber puis se relever. Le serviteur revenait sur ses pas. Peut-être était-il temps d'avoir des réponses à ses questions ?

...

* * *

La Scène est similaire à celle de la veille mais nos deux invités ont moins d'hésitations.

Ahélya : C'est quoi votre problème à vous deux ? Envie d'être plus souvent ensemble ?

Merlin : Moins en fait... Les serviteurs du château discutent et ils pensent que nous sommes... enfin...

Merlin rougit.

Eolhsand : Amants Merlin. Amants.

A (avec un sourire) : Il est encore si innocent sur certains points.

M : Mais ce n'est pas vrai !

A : ça peut le devenir...

Merlin et Eolhsand affichent alors un air effaré.

El : Tu n'oserais pas me faire ça. Je suis ta création quand même.

A (sourire sadique) : Justement.

M : Je veux juste que les bruits qui courent sur nous cessent. ça me gêne.

El : Et moi donc !

A : Bon... écoutez... Vous voulez quand même pas qu'ils sachent que vous vous retrouvez pour faire des trucs magiques... vous avez envie de perdre la tête ou quoi ?

M : Tu ne pourrais pas trouver autre chose ?

A : ça serait pas marrant.

Merlin et Eolhsand adressent des regards suppliants à Ahélya.

A : Non ! Non ! Je ne céderais... Sortez ou j'appelle Kiki. En plus il a un compte à régler avec toi Merlin.

El : Je pourrais revenir ? On doit parler de quelques petites choses donc je ne peux...

A : Pas de problème. Viens jeudi.

* * *

**Scène 35 : Erreur**

* * *

_Scène éditée le 31 Janvier 2014_


	38. Scène 35

**Scène 35 : Erreur**

**.**

Un Chevalier continuait de la surveiller discrètement.

Ne comprenait-il donc pas ? C'était une Sorcière. Il fallait la tuer. Pas la protéger.

A moins que... A moins qu'il ne se soit trompé. Elle n'avait peut-être pas réussi à envoûter le Prince. Celui-ci jouait sans doute la comédie ? Et le Chevalier n'était pas là pour la protéger. Il était là pour la confondre.

Oui. Oui ! C'était certainement ça. Il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne. Le Prince ne pouvait pas être envoûté. Le Prince savait reconnaître les sorcières lui aussi. Il protégeait Camelot. Tout comme lui...

Il devait parler à ce Chevalier et ensemble, ils s'occuperaient de la sorcière.

Ensemble, ils l'empêcheraient de nuire.

Ensemble, ils la tueraient.

...

* * *

A : Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée de piquer Déborah à Rudy Pomarede.

PvC : Elle a besoin d'ordre simple. Poster ton chapitre et recevoir Uther c'était beaucoup trop.

A : Comment ça c'est passé avec Uther d'ailleurs ?

PvC : Il a dit qu'il reviendrait.

Ahélya prend un air désespéré.

A : Dis à El de venir la semaine prochaine. Je dois me préparer à la réception du papounet. (murmure). On est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même de toute façon.

PvC : Pas de problème. Je transmet !

* * *

**Scène 36 : Le Chagrin s'enfuit**

* * *

_Scène éditée le 31 Janvier 2014_


	39. Scène 36

**Scène 36 : Le Chagrin s'enfuit**

**.**

La capuche se détourna du visage de Merlin. Elle regardait maintenant en direction de Camelot.

**Père ?**

Le fantôme laissa tomber Merlin par terre et disparut. Il avait dû arriver quelque chose au meurtrier. L'Enchanteur devait retourner à Camelot. Le jeune homme se releva puis reprit la direction de la Cité mais...

Arthur ?

Le Prince faisait face à son serviteur.

Il avait tout vu.

« Je... commença à dire Merlin.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Dis-le moi !

-Je ne sais pas.

-A quoi ça ressemblait ?

-Vous ne l'avez pas vu ?

-Non je ne l'ai pas vu Merlin. D'ailleurs j'aimerais bien comprendre pourquoi toi tu en étais capable. »

Je suis un Sorcier. Vous n'êtes qu'un Prince. En fait ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure réponse à lui donner. Quoique… Comme ça, il pourrait peut-être se venger de toutes les allusions qu'Arthur avait faites à propos de son prétendu amour pour Eolhsand.

« C'est peut-être parce que les crétins royaux ne peuvent pas voir les fantômes.

-Ils ne veulent se montrer qu'aux serviteurs idiots ? »

Il allait voir...

« Raconte-moi tout et cesse tes merlinades ! Le devança Arthur.

-Merlinades ?

-Tes bêtises méritent un nom particulier, se justifia le Prince.

-C'est trop d'honneur Sire.

-Merlin...

-C'est vous qui avez commencé !

-Merlin... »

Arthur n'avait pas besoin de le regarder comme ça. Il allait répondre.

« C'était une espèce de fantôme. Enfin, je crois. Il m'a montré des choses. Je pense que c'est le fantôme de la fille du meurtrier. Elle voulait empêcher les meurtres mais...

-Où est-il ?

-Qui ?

-Le meurtrier !

-Je ne sais pas.

-Est-ce que ton ami le fantôme t'a au moins appris quelque chose d'intéressant ?

-Le meurtrier était un chasseur de Sorcières pendant la Grande Purge.

-Tu sais le nombre de chasseur de Sorcières qu'il y avait à cette époque ? »

- Beaucoup ?

-Merlin…

-Ensuite, il est devenu garde et sa... Sa fille a été accusée de sorcellerie. C'est lui qui l'a tué.

-Et tu penses avoir vu son fantôme ?

-Oui. » répondit l'Enchanteur.

Arthur se mit à réfléchir.

« Retournons au château et interrogeons les gardes. Ils le connaîtront peut-être.

-Il a dû arriver quelque chose au meurtrier. Le fantôme a disparu après avoir regardé en direction de Camelot, déclara Merlin.

-Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dit plus tôt ? »

Arthur ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre. Il se mit à courir vers la Cité. Merlin le suivit après avoir levé les yeux au ciel.

…

* * *

Pour son entrevue avec Uther, Ahélya a décidé de faire appel à sa brigade magique anti-Roi-hypocrite. Elle passe maintenant ses troupes en revue...qui ne savent pas rester silencieuse.

Merlin : Je suis vraiment obligé d'être ici ? Il va se poser des question... J'ai pas envie de mourir. Et puis c'est le père d'Arthur quand même...

Eolhsand : Et moi je n'ai aucun pouvoir offensif ! Tu veux que je lui dise son avenir c'est ça ?

Sweostor : Sweostor tuer Uther !

M/El : Non !

Kiki : Pourquoi je suis sous forme humaine ? Je suis un Dragon !

Morgane : ça sera l'occasion de le tuer.

Morgause : Tu as raison soeur. Profitons- en. Nous nous occuperons ensuite d'Arthur et tu pourras prendre place sur le trône de Camelot.

Ahélya : ASSEZ !

Les membres de la brigade magique anti-Roi-hypocrite se taisent.

A : Alors... Premièrement... On ne tuera personne et surtout pas Uther. On a encore besoin de lui.

Sw : Uther méchaaaaant !

A : Sweet...

La petite dragonne se réfugie derrière Merlin en voyant l'air menaçant d'Ahélya.

A : Je veux juste quelques gardes du corps pour cette rencontre... Vous ne voudriez pas qu'il m'arrive quelque chose quand même...

Personne ne répond. Kiki a cependant une remarque à faire.

Kiki : Je suis plus puissant quand je suis un dragon.

A : Oui mais tu prends tout la place !

Morgause : Je ne comprends pas pourquoi nous devons vous obéir.

A (sourire machiavélique) : A cause de ça...

Elle sort un stylo de sa poche.

A : Le premier qui me désobéit devra faire très attention à lui dans les scènes suivantes.

Morgause : Je ne suis même pas dans cette fic alors...

A : Oh mais tu seras dans quelques autres...

Silence.

A : Allez reprenons...

* * *

Scène 37 : Le Fou

* * *

_Scène éditée le 1er Février 2014_


	40. Scène 37

**Scène 37 : Le Fou**

**.**

Le Prince avait eu raison de faire surveiller la servante de la Barde. Mais personne n'avait pensé que cette surveillance allait conduire à l'arrestation d'un tel fou.

Léon, en allant chercher le Prince Arthur, avait encore beaucoup de mal à croire ce que Sire Dagonet, chargé de la protection de Guenièvre, lui avait raconté. Dans la rue, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, aux cheveux complètement blancs, l'avait abordé. Il avait commencé à féliciter Dagonet pour la surveillance de « cette sorcière » puis il lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas besoin de continuer à la surveiller pour avoir des preuves de sa culpabilité. Lui en avait. Il avait ensuite légèrement sorti un poignard de son étui tout en disant à Dagonet qu'il ne restait plus qu'une seule chose à faire : « Tuer cette sale sorcière ! »

Le Prince avait été clair. Il fallait arrêter toute personne qui menacerait la vie de la servante de Dame Eolhsand. L'homme avait résisté, bien sûr, mais Dagonet avait finalement réussi à l'arrêter. Léon était donc allé chercher le Prince tandis que Lucan et Damas interrogeaient le prisonnier. Pendant ce temps, quelques gardes cherchaient à savoir s'il était connu en ville. Ils devaient également trouver son logement et le fouiller.

Où était le Prince ? Léon l'avait cherché partout sans résultat.

Le Chevalier avait aussi une autre information à lui donner. Un troisième corps avait été découvert. Égorgé et mutilé comme les deux autres. C'était une vieille femme que Gaïus connaissait bien. Elle vendait des simples et des herbes. Le médecin de la Cour se fournissait parfois chez elle.

Léon trouva enfin le Prince Arthur. Il courrait dans les rues de la Cité. Son serviteur le suivait de près. Le Chevalier sourit. Il avait vu nombre de Chevaliers de l'âge du Prince chercher à devenir son compagnon, son homme de confiance, son bras droit... Et ces mêmes Chevaliers n'appréciaient guère de voir qu'un simple serviteur avait réussi en quelques mois ce qu'ils n'avaient jamais pu accomplir en plusieurs années.

« Sire ! » cria Léon.

Arthur s'arrêta. Merlin aussi.

« Du nouveau ? » demanda le Prince en l'apercevant.

Sire Léon acquiesça.

« Nous avons découvert un nouveau corps.

-Je suis au courant. » l'interrompit Arthur.

Le Prince demanda ensuite :

« Autre chose ?

-Nous avons arrêté quelqu'un. Il voulait s'en prendre à la servante de Dame Eolhsand. »

C'était déjà plus intéressant.

« Lui a-t-il fait quelque chose ? S'inquiéta Arthur.

-Il n'en a pas eu le temps.

-Je veux le voir.

-Suivez-moi Sire. »

Merlin avait écouté sans rien dire. Ainsi, Arthur avait fait protéger Gwen. Dès que les temps se feraient moins sombres, il allait se faire une joie de le rappeler à son Maître.

...

* * *

Ahélya se tient derrière une porte. Toute la brigade magique anti-Roi-Hypocrite est avec elle.

A : Bon alors... J'y vais. Vous restez là. Si jamais je crie...

Kiki : On te laisse te débrouiller toute seule.

Silence.

A : Je vous rappelle que j'ai un stylo !

Silence.

M : On viendra t'aider.

A : Je préfère.

Ahélya prend sa respiration et ouvre la porte... Uther n'est pas là mais sir Léon oui.

A : Où est Uther ?

L : Dame Ahélya ?

A : Demoiselle... Je suis pas mariée !

El : Mouais... c'est tout comme des fois.

A : ça n'arrivera jamais ! Sauf si c'est une cérémonie star wars (chéri si tu lis ça un jour, je nierais avoir écrit ces mots).

Mais là n'est pas la question.

L : Sa Majesté a décidé de vous convoquer au Château afin que vous puissiez parler de ces revendications.

Léon s'en va. Ahélya se tourne vers sa brigade magique anti-Roi-Hypocrite.

A : Qu'est-ce que je vais mettre ?

* * *

Scène 38 : L'interrogatoire

* * *

_Scène éditée le 1er Février 2014_


	41. Scène 38

**Scène 38 : L'interrogatoire**

**.**

Deux Chevaliers les attendaient dans la salle de garde précédant les cachots de Camelot. Ils s'inclinèrent en voyant Arthur et le Prince ne perdit pas de temps.

« Des nouvelles ?

-Nous savons qui il est, l'informa Lucan.

-Il a vécu à Camelot pendant la Grande Purge, ajouta l'autre chevalier, Damas. C'était un chasseur de Sorcière et un bon apparemment. Son flair était, parait-il, infaillible.

-Mais pas assez pour se rendre compte que sa propre fille était une sorcière. Il l'a tué. »

Arthur regarda Merlin. Le fantôme avait dit vrai.

« Il a, lui-même, était soupçonné de sorcellerie, ajouta Lucan. Beaucoup pensaient qu'il était capable de détecter les Sorciers parce qu'il en était un lui-même.

-Il a quitté Camelot après avoir été blanchi. Il serait revenu ici il y a quelques jours.

-Un peu avant le premier meurtre apparemment.

-Vous avez trouvé l'endroit où il loge ? Demanda Arthur.

-Pas encore.

-Continuez de chercher. »

Le Prince avança ensuite vers la cellule où le meurtrier était retenu. Merlin le suivit. Arthur entra. Le serviteur aussi mais il préféra rester en retrait.

Arthur observa longuement l'homme aux cheveux blancs qui se trouvait devant lui. Quand le meurtrier leva les yeux vers lui, son regard s'éclaira. Il voulut se lever mais Arthur l'en empêcha.

« Votre Altesse. »

Il s'inclina malgré les chaînes qu'il portait. Arthur ne répondit pas.

« C'est une erreur. Ce n'était pas moi qu'il fallait arrêter.

-Qui ? Demanda Arthur.

-La servante de la sorcière blanche. C'est une sorcière, elle aussi. Vous le savez bien. »

Le regard d'Arthur s'assombrit.

« Que vouliez-vous faire ? Demanda-t-il.

-La tuer. Il faut tuer les sorcières. C'est ce que veut mon Roi et j'obéis à mon Roi. »

L'homme aux cheveux blancs le regarda puis ses yeux se posèrent sur Merlin. Il n'avait pas encore remarqué le serviteur. Son regard s'attarda un instant sur lui. Ce jeune homme était... Mais il se désintéressa rapidement de lui. Il devait dire au Prince qu'il se trompait.

« C'est ce que veut aussi mon Prince. Pourquoi ne tuez-vous pas cette sorcière ? »

Arthur serra le poing.

« Ainsi je ne me suis pas trompé. Elle vous a réellement envoûté, ajouta l'homme en lui adressant un regard indulgent. Ça arrive souvent. »

Son regard devint plus résolu.

« Je la tuerais pour vous et lorsque vous serez libéré de son emprise, vous me remercierez. »

Il montra ensuite à Arthur ses mains enchaînées.

« Il faut me libérer maintenant. Je dois aller tuer la sorcière. Je prendrai ensuite ses viscères et je les brûlerai. Comme ça nous serons sûrs que ces maléfices ne toucheront plus personne. »

Arthur se jeta sur le meurtrier.

« Je vous interdis de la toucher ! »

L'homme aux cheveux blancs afficha de nouveau un air indulgent.

« C'est l'envoûtement... C'est à cause de lui que vous dites ça... »

Le regard d'Arthur s'assombrit encore un peu plus. L'homme était enchaîné. Il pouvait prendre le couteau qu'il avait à la ceinture et...

« Non Sire. »

Merlin avait posé la main sur son bras.

« Il ne peut plus faire de mal à Gwen. On l'a arrêté. »

Arthur n'en avait pas envie. Et s'il réussissait à s'échapper...

« Ce n'est pas à vous de vous en charger, Sire. »

Arthur finit par lâcher le meurtrier. Il s'éloigna.

Quand le Prince se tourna de nouveau vers le tueur, il vit que celui-ci fixait attentivement Merlin. Progressivement le visage du Tueur se transforma. Il était resté calme jusqu'à maintenant et là... Un rictus haineux se forma sur ses lèvres. Ses yeux devinrent mauvais, haineux... Fous...

« Ta mère aurait dû t'étrangler avec la corde de chair qui te liait à elle. »

Merlin tournait le dos à Arthur. Le Prince ne pouvait pas voir son visage. Il le vit juste se tendre un peu plus.

« Tu n'es pas des nôtres. » poursuivit le tueur.

Il inclina la tête sur le côté comme s'il voulait mieux analyser le serviteur.

« Mais tu n'es pas des leurs non plus. Pas tout à fait. Tu es différent. La sorcière blanche aussi était différente. Pas comme toi mais ça y ressemble. »

La sorcière blanche... Il parlait de la barde ? Arthur s'était rendu compte que la femme blanche et Merlin semblaient partager quelque chose mais...

« Qu'est-ce que tu es ? Demanda le tueur.

-Je suis Merlin, répondit calmement l'intéressé. Je suis le serviteur du Prince Arthur.

-Menteur. Comme eux. Différent mais comme eux. Tu dois mourir ! »

Le meurtrier voulut se jeter sur le jeune homme mais Arthur se glissa entre eux. Le tueur parut d'abord surpris puis le regard qu'il posait sur Arthur devint tout aussi haineux que celui qu'il avait adressé à Merlin quelques instants plus tôt.

« Traître ! Tu es un traître ! Tu trahis le Roi ! Tu protège le sorcier ! »

Cet homme était fou. Il n'y avait rien à en tirer. Heureusement, ce fou ne se promènerait plus dans les rues de Camelot librement. Arthur allait faire de ce pas un rapport à son père. Il avait confessé son crime. Il pouvait le condamner à mort. Il suffisait de dire à son père que cet homme était un fou dangereux. Mieux valait ne pas dire qu'il pensait tuer des sorcières autrement... Après tout ce n'était pas comme s'il lui mentait non ? Et Arthur devait protéger la Cité...

Dans quelques jours, ce fou ne serait plus et les rues de Camelot redeviendraient sûres.

Cette affaire était terminée.

...

* * *

Ahélya se trouve dans la salle du trône de Camelot, devant Uther.

A : (aux lecteurs) le premier qui dit "enfin" aura droit à une rencontre gratuite avec Kiki, Sweet Saphira I et II et Brisingr.

Elle s'incline ensuite devant Uhter.

Parfois la meilleure défense c'est l'attaque.

A (en sortant son stylo) : Faites attention Votre Majesté... Si vos demandes sont un peu trop folkloriques, je fais du Uther/Gaïus.

PvC apparait soudain dans un nuage de fumée qui fait plop.

PvC : Ah non ! Ce genre de chose c'est moi qui l'écrit !

PvC et votre humble servante commencent à se disputer. Elles n'ont pas remarqué le regard furieux d'Uther.

U : Sorcellerie ! Gardes ! Arrêtez-les !

PvC et Ahélya se regarde. Une seule solution s'impose... La fuite !

* * *

**Scène 39 : De l'utilité de la Magie.**

* * *

_Scène éditée le 1er Février 2014_


	42. Scène 39

**Scène 39 : De l'utilité de la Magie**

**.**

Merlin et Arthur avaient quitté la cellule du tueur. Ils étaient en train de sortir des sous-sols du château et se dirigeaient maintenant vers la chambre du Roi. Le Prince voulait se changer avant de parler à son père.

Son serviteur restait étrangement silencieux. C'était inquiétant.

« La mort de sa fille l'a rendu fou, déclara Arthur. Il ne faut pas faire attention à ce qu'il dit. »

Merlin garda le silence.

« Comme si tu pouvais être un sorcier !

-Oui. C'est vrai. Comme si je pouvais être un Sorcier. »

Merlin semblait amer. Non. Ce devait être son imagination.

« Exactement. Et puis, te connaissant, si tu avais des pouvoirs magiques, tu ne saurais même pas t'en servir. Alors savoir quoi en faire... »

Il réussit enfin à lui arracher un sourire.

« En fait... Si.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui. Si j'avais des pouvoirs, ce que je n'ai pas évidemment, je m'en servirais pour cirer vos bottes, pour polir votre amure, pour aiguiser votre épée, laver vos chaussettes...

-En gros, tu voudrais pouvoir faire toutes les corvées que je te donne sans lever le petit doigt.

-Voilà c'est exactement ça... Et je profiterais, bien sûr, de mon temps libre pour étudier la magie et préparer des plans machiavéliques pour m'emparer du trône.

-Merlin !

-C'est ce que font tous ceux qui ont des pouvoirs non ? »

Arthur ne répondit pas. Merlin avait raison mais... Pourquoi tout ceci sonnait-il aussi faux ? Sans doute parce qu'il s'agissait de Merlin. C'était difficile, non impossible, de l'imaginer en train de faire ce genre de chose...

Merlin regardait Arthur. Le Prince était en train de réfléchir. A quoi ? Mais soudain quelque chose attira l'attention du jeune Enchanteur.

Eolhsand...

Le fantôme...

Ensemble...

Que faisaient-elles ici ?

…

* * *

Dans un cachot de Camelot.

A : Merci PvC ! Merci beaucoup !

PvC : Oh c'est bon ! C'est pas comme si c'était de ma faute !

A : Un peu quand même.

PvC : Et tu crois que tu n'aurais pas fini ici de toute façon ? (fais semblant de tenir un stylo). Attention je suis Ahélya et j'ai un stylo. Tremble Uther !

Des bruits de pas interrompent la dispute.

PvC/A (cri de joie) : Arthur !

Le Prince lance un regard méfiant à la petit voix. Heureusement qu'il y a des barreaux entre eux.

A (pleine d'espoir) : Tu viens nous délivrer ?

Ar : Euh... Je viens vous annoncer que vous êtes condamnées à mort pour sorcellerie. Vous serez exécutées à l'aube.

Comment PvC et Ahélya vont-elles se sortir de ce mauvais pas ?

* * *

**Scène 40 : La Vengeance de la Tristesse**

* * *

_Scène éditée le 1er Février 2014_


	43. Scène 40

**Scène 40 : La Vengeance de la Tristesse**

**.**

Il n'était plus attaché mais on l'avait mis au cachot.

Il devait sortir d'ici.

Il devait prévenir le Roi.

Le Prince était un traître. Il protégeait la magie. Il fallait le dire au Roi.

Il appela un garde mais comme à chaque fois, personne ne vint. Quelques minutes plus tard cependant, il entendit un bruit de pas dans le couloir.

Enfin !

Mais ce ne fut pas un garde qui se présenta devant lui.

La sorcière blanche et son familier.

Le chasseur et la sorcière s'observèrent mutuellement pendant un long moment.

« Sois maudite sorcière.

-Je ne suis pas une Sorcière. »

Si elle en était une !

Elle regarda son familier.

« Laisse-nous petite sœur. »

Silence.

« Tu dois nous laisser petite sœur. Si plus tard, je te pose des questions sur ce qui a pu se passer, tu sais ce que tu dois faire. »

Le Dragon semblait l'écouter attentivement.

« Maintenant laisse-nous. »

Le familier obéit et s'en alla. La Sorcière blanche regarda le chasseur.

« Quelqu'un veut te voir. Quelqu'un que tu connais très bien. »

Elle passa les bras entre les barreaux et elle lui agrippa violemment les mains.

Les yeux dorés de la Sorcière se mirent à briller.

L'ultime preuve !

« Sor... »

Il se tut. Il y avait quelque chose avec la Sorcière, une femme enveloppée dans un long manteau. Il était impossible de voir son visage.

« Qui... »

**Père...**

La voix de la créature était si aiguë.

**Père...**

Non. Non ! Ce n'était pas possible !

**C'est fini père.**

Non ! Il ne voulait pas se rappeler. Il ne voulait pas. Mais... Mais les souvenirs qu'il était en train de voir n'étaient pas vraiment les siens.

Le bourreau devenait victime et comme ses victimes, il poussa un cri que personne n'entendit.

...

* * *

La suite des incroyables aventures de PvC et Ahélya dans les cachots de Camelot seront pour plus tard. Aujourd'hui c'est page de pub.

La construction du forum est terminée. Les sujets manquants apparaîtront en temps et en heure quand débuteront les épisodes suivants. Voici donc quelques topics susceptibles de vous intéresser :

= Point-info Camelot : pour vous tenir au courant de l'avancée de la rédaction et de la publication (j'essaierai de mettre à jour ce sjet une fois par semaine minimum).

= Le Cri de la Banshee : Un extrait du chapitre suivant suit la publication d'une scène (pas tout de suite après mais dans la journée en tout cas)

= Albion : Vrai-faux spoiler... Vos hypothèses si vous en avez.

= D'autres Camelot : Si vous avez des fics sur Merlin à conseiller.

Je vous laissez découvrir les autres. N'hésitez pas à participer.

* * *

Merci à MelleX pour sa review !

* * *

**Scène 41 : Hors d'état de nuire**

* * *

_Scène éditée le 1er Février 2014_


	44. Scène 41

**Scène 41 : Hors d'état de nuire**

**.**

C'était l'heure de la relève. Ceux qui avaient veillé pouvaient aller dormir et ceux qui avaient dormi venaient veiller et surveiller.

« Des problèmes ?

-Aucun. »

Mais il fallait tout de même faire une visite aux prisonniers avant de se retirer dans la salle de garde et prendre un solide petit déjeuner. Ces derniers n'étaient pas nombreux. Deux hommes qui s'étaient battus à la taverne et qu'on relâcherait plus tard dans la journée. Quelques voleurs qui attendaient leur supplice... Et un meurtrier.

La visite à l'assassin se fit en dernier. La relève le trouva prostré dans un coin de sa cellule.

La veille, le meurtrier n'avait pas cessé d'appeler les gardes, de dire qu'il devait parler au Roi et Aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui, pas un seul mot. Il ne tourna même pas les yeux vers eux.

C'était étrange.

Le Prince avait dit qu'il fallait le tenir au courant de toute ce que pouvait faire ce prisonnier. Les gardes s'entreregardèrent. Qui allait informer le Prince Arthur que leur meurtrier avait été mis hors d'état de nuire et qu'aucun d'eux ne savaient comment cela avait pu se produire ?

...

* * *

Et voici maintenant la suite de : **_Les Cachots de Camelot on aime ça !_**

PvC : Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?

A : Et bien... j'ai toujours mon stylo.

PvC : Mais pas de papier.

A : Comme l'a suggéré Arwen, je peut toujours t'écrire dessus.

PvC : Je préfère la solution de MelleX. Il est donc temps d'activer le Magic-Signal !

En prononçant ses mots, PvC se transforme en Gary Oldman.

A : Rappelle-moi de te virer de ma tête quand je regarde Batman.

- : Ahélya ?

_Oooooohhh mais qui vient de prononcer le nom de votre humble servante ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain épisode de **"Les cachots de Camelot on aime ça !"**_

* * *

**Scène 42 : Arthur part**

* * *

_Scène éditée le 4 Février 2014_


	45. Scène 42

**Scène 42 : Arthur part**

**.**

Le temps était à la fête pendant le dîner qui eut lieu dans la Grande Salle du château et le banquet était déjà bien entamé quand Uther Pendragon se leva, son verre à la main.

« Les rues de Camelot sont de nouveau sûres. Nous remercions notre fils pour avoir arrêté le meurtrier qui se trouvait en nos murs et nous le félicitons de sa clairvoyance dans cette affaire. »

Arthur sourit mais il semblait amer. Quatre femmes étaient mortes. Il n'était pas capable d'oublier ça. Quant au coupable, ce n'était plus qu'une loque que le moindre bruit effrayait. Que s'était-il passé la nuit suivant son arrestation ?

« Camelot est fière de son Prince et a toute confiance en lui mais elle est aussi triste de son départ prochain. »

Des murmures. Le Prince allait partir. Pourquoi ?

Arthur se leva et s'inclina. Son père s'assit.

« Je remercie Camelot de sa confiance, déclara-t-il, et je lui assure que je ne resterais pas éloigné d'elle trop longtemps. »

Arthur détestait ces propos pompeux mais il fallait bien s'y conformer. Il était le Prince Héritier.

« Je pars pour aller à la recherche de nouveaux défenseurs. Je quitte Camelot pour resserrer les liens avec ceux qui lui ont promis assistance. Je reviendrais vers Elle avec de nouveaux Chevaliers et des serments de paix renouvelés. »

Arthur se rassit. Son regard croisa celui de Merlin. Son père n'avait pas formellement donné son accord pour son apprentissage auprès de Gaïus mais le serviteur allait avoir plus de temps libre dans quelques semaines puisque Uther avait donné son accord pour le page.

Le voyage qu'Arthur allait entreprendre serait difficile. Son père lui avait donné tellement de chose à faire : trouver de nouveaux Chevaliers, jouer les diplomates auprès des Cités amies, les inviter pour l'anniversaire du Pacte que les Cinq Rois avaient passé l'année précédente, essayer de renouer leurs liens avec Mercia… Mais surtout, surtout, essayer de retrouver la sorcière Morgause afin de tirer Morgane de ses griffes. Et cette dernière mission était sans doute celle qui tenait le plus au cœur d'Uther Pendragon.

...

* * *

**Les Cachots de Camelot on aime ça !**

- : Ahélya ?

Un petit dragon rouge apparait devant nos deux héroïnes.

A : Brisingr ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous-là ?

PvC : Quelqu'un l'a passé à la machine à laver et il a rétréci au lavage ou quoi !

Br : Nous aussi on a quelques réclamations... Du genre... quand est-ce que tu t'occupes de nouveau de nous ?

A : Quand j'aurais le temps.

Br : Tu l'as.

A : oui c'est vrai. Dès que j'aurais rendu mon compte rendu d'immuno ok ?

Br : Je vais en parler avec les autres. On va voir ce qu'ils en pensent.

Le dragon rouge s'en va.

A : Eh ! Attend !

PvC : C'est pas encore aujourd'hui qu'on va sortir d'ici.

Ahélya observe attentivement la petit voix. Tout est de sa faute, si elle n'avait pas apparu subitement devant Uther... Apparut subitement... Une petite ampoule s'allume au dessus de la tête d'Ahélya. Elle sait ce qu'elle doit faire pour sortir d'ici.

* * *

**Scène 43 : Le souhait d'une Mère**

* * *

_Scène éditée le 4 Février 2014_


	46. Scène 43

**Scène 43 : Le souhait d'une Mère**

**.**

Le dîner terminé, Arthur, suivi de Merlin, se dirigea vers sa chambre. Arrivés là-bas, le Prince s'écroula sur son lit tout habillé. Il était trop fatigué.

« Si vous vous endormez, ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous déshabiller. » le prévint Merlin.

Arthur soupira.

« Tu es vraiment le plus mauvais des serviteurs.

-J'en suis désolé Sire, répondit-il ironiquement.

-Et un très mauvais menteur. »

Arthur se releva.

« J'espère que tu feras montre d'un peu plus de respect durant le voyage.

-Bien sûr.

-Je ne plaisante pas Merlin. C'est important.

-Mais je ne plaisante pas non plus. »

Le serviteur préféra changer de sujet. Il avait une question à poser.

« Que va-t-il arriver à cet homme ?

-Il sera pendu ainsi que mon père l'a décidé.

-Mais...

-Ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'a plus l'air de pouvoir faire du mal à qui que ce soit que nous pouvons le libérer ou le garder en vie. »

Merlin garda le silence. Arthur aussi avait une question à poser.

« Tu as revu le fantôme... Celui de sa fille ? »

L'Enchanteur lui fit signe que non.

« Elle était là parce qu'elle voulait l'empêcher de tuer. Comme nous l'avons arrêté...

-A ton avis, où est-elle passé ?

-Comment le saurais-je ? »

Parce qu'elle lui avait parlé... Parce qu'il était celui qui était capable de la voir... D'ailleurs...

« Pourquoi étais-tu capable de la voir et pas moi ? »

Mieux valait ne pas poursuivre sur cette pente glissante. Heureusement, Merlin avait un moyen de détourner la conversation une nouvelle fois.

« Nous avons réussi à ouvrir le talisman que vous avez trouvé chez la première victime.

-Ah bon ! Comment ? »

Merlin ne répondit pas à la question d'Arthur.

« Dedans, dit-il, il y avait des mèches de cheveux et quelques pierres ressemblant à du bois. »

Et qui était en fait du bois, du bois qui avait des centaines d'années ou peut-être même des milliers d'années…

« C'était sûrement pour maudire quelqu'un, en conclut le Prince.

-Pas vraiment. »

Bien sûr, Arthur ne savait pas. Comment aurait-il pu savoir que rien dans ce talisman et dans la manière dont il était monté n'était anodin ? Des pierres jusqu'à ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Tout était là pour une raison bien précise.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Le pendentif portait des petites améthystes ainsi que quelques cristaux de roches. On utilise tout ceci pour des sortilèges de protection. Quant au bois qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, on dit qu'il favorise la croissance physique et intellectuelle des enfants. Enfin… C'est ce que Gaïus m'a dit en tout cas. »

Encore une fois, il avait bien failli en dire beaucoup trop. Depuis qu'Arthur lui avait dit qu'il voulait en savoir plus sur la Magie, il se montrait bien trop imprudent.

« Gaïus pense que les mèches de cheveux appartiennent à ses enfants.

-Où veux-tu en venir ?

-Ce talisman, il n'était pas pour elle. Elle a dû le faire parce qu'elle voulait protéger ses enfants pendant son absence. Elle voulait s'assurer qu'ils aillent bien même si elle était loin. »

Arthur se mit à réfléchir à ce que venait de dire Merlin. C'était possible en effet mais... Bon sang son opinion sur cette idée n'était que trop ambiguë. Il n'aimait pas ça. Bien sûr que des sortilèges de protection existaient mais les Sorciers les utilisaient sur eux... Juste sur eux et pour eux... N'est-ce pas ?

« Enfin ce ne sont que des suppositions bien sûr, ajouta Merlin avec un sourire triste.

-Oui c'est vrai. »

Aucun d'eux ne semblaient vraiment convaincus par ce qu'ils venaient de dire.

« Tu peux te retirer Merlin.

-Vous êtes sûr ?

-Oui. Laisse-moi seul. »

Merlin quitta la pièce mais il ne retourna pas au cabinet de Gaïus. Il avait quelque chose d'autre à faire.

Un rituel.

Le Rituel.

…

* * *

A : Tu te souviens de la raison pour laquelle nous avons fini ici ?

PvC : Ah non ! Arrête de tout me mettre sur le dos !

A : Je ne parlais pas de ça... Mais on va dire que je me serais certainement pas retrouvée là si tu n'avais pas décidé d'apparaître en faisant PLOP devant Uther !

PvC : Je t'ai déjà dit que j'é...

Le regard de PvC s'éclaire. Si elle a pu apparaître devant Uther...

Le regard d'Ahélya s'éclaire à son tour. PvC a enfin compris.

PLOP !

A : Me laisse pas espèce d'idiote !

* * *

**Scène 44 : Don, Communion et Séparation** (et devinez qui n'a pas encore fini d'écrire ce chapitre !)

* * *

_Scène éditée le 4 Février 2014_


	47. Scène 44

**Scène 44 : Don, Communion et Séparation**

**.**

Merlin frappa à la porte de la chambre d'Eolhsand. Cette nuit, ils allaient procéder au rituel qui les libérerait du lien mental qu'ils partageaient et qui libérerait la Barde de celui qu'elle avait avec le meurtrier.

Eolhsand n'ouvrit tout de suite la porte de sa chambre pas ce qui inquiéta aussitôt Merlin. Il tendit son esprit vers celui de la Barde pour savoir comment elle allait. Elle semblait troublée mais la raison de ce trouble était cachée. Pourquoi ?

Sweostor était avec elle. La petite Dragonne était inquiète, elle aussi. Merlin le sentait à travers Eolhsand et comme la créature était moins douée que la Barde pour cacher ses problèmes, le jeune Enchanteur réussit à apprendre la raison du trouble d'Eolhsand. La Barde ne se souvenait pas des évènements des derniers jours.

Merlin entra. Son inquiétude frappa de plein fouet la Barde.

« Je vais bien, lui dit-elle.

-Vous ne vous souvenez pas de l'attaque que vous avez subie. Vous... »

Il se souvint alors avoir vu Eolhsand et le fantôme après l'interrogatoire du tueur. Cela avait-il un rapport avec cette perte de mémoire ?

« Pourquoi êtes-vous allée le voir avec le fantôme ? » demanda-t-il.

Question idiote, réalisa-t-il, puisqu'elle ne se souvenait de rien.

« Je suis allée le voir avec un fantôme ? »

Eolhsand regarda Sweostor. En guise de réponse, la Dragonne lui donna les souvenirs qu'elle avait de ces instants. Le regard de la femme blanche s'éclaira. Elle avait compris ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle était responsable de l'état présent du meurtrier.

« Que lui avez-vous fait ? » Demanda Merlin en surprenant cette pensée dans l'esprit de la Barde.

Dans un premier temps, elle garda le silence puis elle prononça un mot dans la langue de l'Ancienne Religion.

« Selen.»

Quel était donc le don, le cadeau, qu'avait pu lui faire la Barde ?

« Je lui ai donné mes émotions. Il est devenu sa victime. »

Merlin ne comprenait pas très bien. Eolhsand alla s'asseoir sur son lit.

« C'est presque un tabou chez nous. Donner ses émotions, je veux dire. Je lui ai donné mes souvenirs et ceux de sa fille. Je les ai ancrés en lui et avec ces souvenirs. Je lui ai donné toutes les émotions qui y étaient attachées. J'ai fait en sorte qu'il ne pense plus qu'à ça.

-Pourquoi avoir fait ça ?

- Je ne m'en souviens pas mais... »

**Uther...**

Eolhsand et Merlin se tournèrent vers Sweostor.

**C'est à cause d'Uther. Tu as vu quelque chose. Tu voulais l'empêcher... Et la Banshee voulait se venger.**

« Si seulement je pouvais me souvenir. » murmura Eolhsand en passant la main dans ses cheveux blancs.

Merlin écarquilla les yeux. C'était une écaille ? C'était bien quelques écailles qu'il venait d'apercevoir sur la tempe de la Barde n'est-ce pas ? Il l'examina un peu plus attentivement. Les changements étaient subtils mais ils étaient bien là. Trop pris par son inquiétude pour la Barde, il n'y avait pas fait attention jusqu'à maintenant. Ses ongles étaient un peu plus longs. Ses traits s'étaient quelque peu allongés. Ses joues étaient un peu plus creusées. Sur ses tempes et sur ses mains, Merlin apercevaient maintenant quelques écailles. Il avait même l'impression qu'il y avait une bosse au niveau des écailles qui se trouvaient sur ses tempes. Était-ce un début de corne ?

La Barde surprit le regard inquisiteur de Merlin.

« Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Vous avez... »

C'était dur à dire.

« Vous avez des écailles... »

Eolhsand regarda ses mains. Elle les posa ensuite sur ses tempes. Le jeune Enchanteur avait raison.

« C'est à cause du Selen. Il m'arrive la même chose quand je lis les lignes du temps. »

Merlin ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'elle voulait dire par là puis il repensa à la main griffue qu'il avait aperçu quand Eolhsand lui avait donné rendez-vous au lac de Freya. Était-ce la même chose ?

« Dès que j'utilise ce genre de pouvoir, je change, lui expliqua Eolhsand. En fait, c'est plutôt ma véritable apparence.

-Vous êtes capable de...

-Non, l'interrompit la Barde. En fait, j'utilise un pouvoir différent du mien pour me camoufler. J'ai utilisé le Lac de l'Epée la dernière fois. J'utiliserais le tien cette fois.

-Comment ça ?

-C'est dur à expliquer. Disons que je vais demander à ta Magie de m'aider à avoir une figure plus humaine.

-C'est possible ?

-Bien sûr. La preuve.

-Non. Je voulais dire. Parler à la Magie ? C'est possible ?

-Bien sûr. C'est ce que tu fais à chaque fois que tu l'utilises. »

Merlin réfléchit. Cela lui semblait assez incroyable. La Magie n'était pas une personne... Enfin c'est vrai qu'elle l'avait choisi mais... Il ne savait pas. Mieux valait y réfléchir plus tard. En parler avec Gaïus aussi.

« Nous devrions peut-être nous y mettre ? finit par dire Merlin.

-Nous avons le temps. Nous devons attendre l'aube.

-L'aube ?

-Oui. Le Rituel doit avoir lieu à l'aube ou au coucher du soleil. »

Elle aurait pu le lui dire plus tôt.

« J'espère que personne ne me verra sortir de votre chambre, s'inquiéta le jeune homme.

-Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'un serviteur sort de la chambre d'un noble au petit matin, répliqua Eolhsand avec un sourire.

-Mais vous êtes une femme !

-En partie seulement. Je suis aussi un Dragon. »

Elle était en train de se payer sa tête.

« Et je suis une barde, on m'accorde un peu plus de liberté qu'aux autres femmes, Merlin. »

Un silence.

« De toute façon, il a une chance sur des milliers pour qu'on te voit sortir de ma chambre. »

Eolhsand se dirigea vers son lit puis se mit à genou pour récupérer quelque chose qui devait se trouver dessous. Un sac, qu'elle ouvrit. Elle en tira d'abord une dague entièrement blanche qu'elle lui tendit.

« On a besoin d'une mèche de tes cheveux.

-Et celle de cet homme ?

-Je l'ai déjà. Quand je me suis réveillée auprès de lui après le Selen j'ai pensé que j'étais venu pour ça donc... »

Elle tira la fameuse mèche de son sac. De longs cheveux blancs. Aussi blanc que les siens. Presque aussi longs. Elle sortit ensuite deux flacons de verre contenant une poudre blanche.

Merlin s'approcha et s'accroupit à côté d'elle. Il prit l'un des flacons. Sous ses doigts, il sentit la magie vibrer.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda-t-il.

Eolhsand lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil.

« Des os de Dragon réduits en poudre. »

Elle sortit ensuite plusieurs pierres : un cristal de roche, de l'ambre monté sur un collier et de la calcite verte.

« Tu as les graines de cèleri ? »

Merlin lui fit signe que oui. Il les avait volé à Gaïus et il n'en était vraiment pas fier mais... Mais il avait préféré gardé le silence. Mieux valait que Gaïus ne soit pas au courant de ce qu'ils allaient faire cette nuit. Il se serait inquiété et...

Eolhsand sortit également de son sac une coupe en cuivre.

« Si un jour, on fouille votre chambre... commença à dire Merlin.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout mon petit matériel est mieux caché que ça d'habitude. »

Eolhsand avait fini. Elle replaça le sac sous son lit puis se tourna vers Merlin.

« Et je suis sûre que c'est la même chose pour toi. »

Le jeune Enchanteur ne répondit pas.

Eolhsand se leva puis elle alla vers la cheminée.

« Tu peux venir m'aider ? »

Elle commença à pousser les meubles. Merlin l'aida. Ils roulèrent ensuite le tapis qu'il y avait par terre et ils le posèrent dans un coin de la chambre. Eolhsand retourna ensuite à ses affaires qu'elle avait laissées à côté de son lit. Elle les prit et elle s'avança vers la cheminée tout en faisant signe à Merlin de la rejoindre. La Barde s'agenouilla et plaça la coupe en cuivre devant elle. De chaque côté, elle plaça le cristal de roche et la calcite verte. Elle tendit ensuite le collier d'ambre à Merlin.

« Met ça.

-Pourquoi ? »

Eolhsand ne savait pas très bien comment le lui expliquer. Elle lui envoya donc une image mentale d'eux deux liés par un fils rouge.

« C'est pour joindre nos pouvoirs, pour nous lier, lui dit-elle ensuite. Tu es puissant. Tu ne devrais donc pas avoir besoin de ma magie mais on ne sait jamais.

-Mais... Il faut que vous ayez une pierre similaire, fit remarquer Merlin.

Eolhsand posa la main sur sa poitrine.

« J'en ai une. Bénie par le souffle d'un Dragon. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de celle que je viens de te donner. »

Merlin observa attentivement la Barde. En effet, il aperçut le bout d'une chaîne d'or entre deux plis de son écharpe blanche. Par leur lien, il sentit qu'il était inutile de lui demander de lui montrer cette pierre. Elle ne voulait pas le faire.

« Sweostor ! » appela Eolhsand.

La Dragonne s'approcha. La barde la caressa.

« Retourne auprès de Gaïus, petite sœur. »

**Mais...**

« Il le faut. C'est dangereux. »

Merlin sentait l'inquiétude d'Eolhsand. Il vit que les conditions dans lesquelles ils allaient faire le Rituel n'était pas vraiment idéales. Eolhsand espérait que la puissance des pouvoirs du jeune Enchanteurs compenserait le reste, c'est-à-dire, l'ambre qui n'était pas béni par le souffle d'un Dragon, les deux liens à briser mais également leur propre lien…

« Gaïus ne sait pas, avoua alors Merlin. Si Sweostor va là-bas et que...

-Tu ne lui as rien dit ?

-Nous allons faire de la Magie. Si jamais quelqu'un nous surprend... Mieux vaut qu'il... »

Eolhsand sourit tristement.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier. »

Un souffle dans son esprit.

**Je sais...**

Merlin ferma les yeux. Ce lien avait tout de même quelque chose de rassurant. Il n'était pas seul. L'Enchanteur rouvrit brusquement les yeux en sentant l'esprit d'Eolhsand autour du sien. Ils étaient éloignés l'un de l'autre mais il sentait son étreinte.

**Tout va bien se passer.**

**Vous l'espérez du moins.**

**On ne peut rien te cacher.**

Pendant un instant, un très court instant, Merlin pensa à ne pas rompre le lien puis il se dit que tout ceci était bien trop contraignant pour lui. Il n'était pas prêt pour le moment. Plus tard peut-être... Si Eolhsand le voulait bien...

**J'attendrai.**

Mais ils n'avaient toujours pas réglé leur problème.

« Promet-nous de t'enfuir s'il y a un problème, dit Merlin.

-Et n'essaie surtout pas d'entrer dans le Cercle pour nous aider. » ajouta Eolhsand.

**Promis.**

« Jure-le. Sur la tête de Merlin, dit Eolhsand.

-Eh ! »

**C'est promis ! Sweostor promet ! Je promets !**

Dans leur tête, la petite Dragonne criait. Merlin la prit dans ses bras pour la rassurer. Eolhsand la caressa.

**Grande sœur et Merlin. Pas mourir. Promettre. Sweostor toute seule si Merlin et grande sœur s'en vont.**

« Nous te le promettons, dit Merlin.

-Et si jamais il nous arrive quelque chose... »

Le jeune Enchanteur sentit un courant de pensée entre la Dragonne et la Barde mais sa teneur... Impossible de le savoir. Eolhsand ne voulait pas qu'il y ait accès.

« Ils te protègeront. » ajouta Eolhsand.

Sweostor acquiesça et quitta les bras de Merlin pour aller se coucher sur le lit de la Barde.

« Trouve un moyen de fermer la porte Merlin, ordonna ensuite Eolhsand. Nous ne devons être dérangés sous aucun prétexte. Et non la fermer à clé ne suffira pas. »

Elle avait lu ses pensées mais il ne lui en voulait pas.

« Un sort ? » demanda-t-il.

Eolhsand acquiesça.

Quel sort ? Et soudain, il fut dans sa tête. Clair. Limpide. Comme s'il avait toujours été là. Comme s'il l'avait toujours connu. Merlin regarda Eolhsand. Ce sort venait-il d'elle ?

Tandis que la Barde éteignait le feu dans la cheminée puis ouvrait la fenêtre, l'Enchanteur alla à la porte. Il la ferma à clé puis il s'éloigna de quelque pas et il tendit le bras. Il se concentra.

« Angnes wræclástaþ þá cumende bæcerne ! » (1)

Le sort lancé, Merlin se retourna et constata qu'Eolhsand avait rejoint l'endroit où elle avait entreposé ses cristaux et la coupe en cuivre dans laquelle se trouvaient les graines de céleri que Merlin avait apporté. Elle lui fit signe d'approcher. Quand il fut à côté d'elle, elle lui tendit l'un des deux flacons contenant la poudre d'os de Dragon.

« Nous allons former le cercle. Dès qu'il sera fermé, nous ne pourrons plus en sortir et personne ne pourra y entrer tant que le Rituel n'est pas terminé. »

Merlin prit la fiole. Il se positionna à côté d'Eolhsand et l'ouvrit. Ensemble, ils laissèrent tomber la poudre. Ils prirent des directions opposées puis se rejoignirent de l'autre côté. Le cercle était tracé.

Le Barde alla s'agenouiller à côté des cristaux. Merlin s'installa en face d'elle.

« Ta main. » ordonna-t-elle en lui tendant la sienne.

Le Feu du Dragon, lut-il dans son esprit tandis qu'elle prenait la main qu'il venait de lui tendre.

Eolhsand ferma les yeux. Son esprit se focalisa sur l'image d'une flamme. La Barde rouvrit les yeux. Quelques secondes plus, ils se mirent à briller et la flamme dans l'esprit de la femme blanche disparut tandis qu'une autre apparaissait dans la coupe de cuivre.

« Comment... »

Merlin était surpris. Eolhsand avait dit être incapable de... Lui avait-il elle menti ?

« Je ne t'ai pas menti, déclara la Barde. Je suis incapable de lancer un sortilège. Seule. Mais si je suis liée mentalement à un Sorcier et s'il y a un lien physique entre nous, je peux utiliser ses pouvoirs.

-Vous...

- ça marche dans les deux sens Merlin.

-Vous voulez dire que... »

Eolhsand acquiesça.

« Envie d'avoir un aperçu du futur ? »

La question était sincère. S'il disait oui, elle le laisserait utiliser ses dons. Elle allait même l'aider à le faire. Ce n'était que justice après tout puisqu'elle venait d'utiliser ses pouvoirs. Tout avait un prix. Surtout en matière de magie.

Merlin pesait le pour et le contre. Connaître l'avenir était dangereux mais en même temps... Est-ce qu'un jour Arthur allait l'accepter pour ce qu'il était vraiment ? Accepterait-il sa magie ? Lui pardonnerait-il d'avoir menti ?

« C'est l'un des avenirs possibles, lui dit Eolhsand, et notre Haut Roi semble s'y acheminer lentement.

-Vous en êtes sûre ?

-Il est impossible de l'être. Arthur est indécis. Il se pose des questions. Il ne comprend pas... Enfin, je crois plutôt qu'il ne veut pas comprendre.

-C'est ce que vous sentez ? »

Eolhsand acquiesça.

« Il a peur. Peur de remettre en question tout ce que lui a dit son père. Il l'admire tellement et il est dur pour un enfant de se rendre compte que ses parents ne sont que des humains comme les autres... Qu'ils se trompent et qu'ils font des erreurs.

-Quand Arthur va-t-il prendre sa décision ?

-Je ne sais pas. L'équilibre est fragile. Mais plus il aura de preuve que la magie peut ne pas être maléfique, plus il se posera de questions, des questions auxquelles quelqu'un devra répondre… »

Eolhsand serra un peu plus la main de Merlin.

« Et ça, c'est à toi de le faire.

-Seul ? »

La Magie avait tout misé sur lui, sur l'influence qu'il pouvait avoir sur Arthur. Cette idée l'effraya tout d'un coup.

Eolhsand ne répondit pas à cette question et préféra lui demander :

« Ta réponse ? »

Il ne savait pas. Eolhsand attendit un long moment.

« Je ne suis pas encore prêt pour ça. »

La Barde inclina la tête.

« Un jour, je te montrerais. »

Merlin inclina la tête à son tour. Un jour. Il était d'accord pour ça.

« Nous devrions commencer. » déclara Eolhsand.

Un flot d'images, de sons et de Magie se déversa dans l'esprit de Merlin. Le Rituel... Eolhsand et une personne, dont il ne pouvait pas voir le visage, en train de de le faire. Pourquoi lui cachait-elle son partenaire ?

Il savait maintenant ce qu'il devait faire et il comprenait encore mieux les inquiétudes de la Barde. Ce n'était pas le meilleur endroit. Il était puissant mais encore inexpérimenté mais surtout, surtout, il n'était pas son Lié par le sang.

« Je croyais que... »

Il avait cru que le Lié d'Eolhsand était un Dragon mais... Mais ce qu'il venait de voir... C'était un humain... Un homme...Mais ce n'était pas le bon moment pour interroger la Barde. Le temps pressait. L'aube arrivait. Ils devaient procéder au rituel. Merlin ferma donc les yeux et se concentra. Il hésitait. Il avait peur tout d'un coup. Et si... L'étreinte mentale d'Eolhsand le surprit mais il ne relâcha pas sa concentration pour autant.

Il se lança.

Enfin.

« Bearn Bearnes Bearna. Eftgemyndgende ond mymerende. Aaron ond Sweostor gespannen ealdum áþstæfe. Wé ácíegaþ unc. Aerfæder ærfæderes mín ærfæderes. Eorðdraca úre forþfæder. Hlysne mín forbéne. Hlysne mín béne. Dohtor dohtor þín dohtor beþearfaþ unc. Eorðdraca fullæste ús ond se Bealucræft biþ gewémed. »

Merlin reprit son souffle. Il prit ensuite les deux mèches de cheveux, la sienne et celle du tueur, et il les posa dans la coupe en cuivre. L'Enchanteur regarda Eolhsand. D'un geste vif, la Barde arracha en grimaçant quelques une des écailles qu'elle avait sur le dos de la main. Elles allèrent rejoindre les deux mèches de cheveux.

Il était temps de conclure.

« Se Bealucræft spéonnhíe. Nú Se Bealucræft scædeeþ hie. Se Bealucræft geánede hie. Nú Se Bealucræft áréafaþ hie. Se Bealucræft mengede hie. Nú þæt gecnycc bebriceþ. »

Il avait tout dit.

Rien.

Merlin regarda Eolhsand d'un air inquiet.

**Réessaie.**

L'Enchanteur inspira et expira profondément.

« Se Bealucræft spéonnhíe. Nú Se Bealucræft scædeeþ hie. Se Bealucræft geánede hie. Nú Se Bealucræft áréafaþ hie. Se Bealucræft mengede hie. Nú þæt gecnycc bebriceþ. » (2)

Rien.

**Ça ne marche pas.**

**Réessaie encore une fois.**

Il recommença une troisième fois. Toujours rien. Peut-être fallait renoncer ?

Il était sur le point d'entonner la dernière partie du Rituel pour la quatrième fois quand il vit Eolhsand se plier en deux en se tenant la tête. Il voulut se lever pour lui porter secours mais une douleur atroce éclata dans la sienne. Il poussa un léger cri. Il voulait que la douleur disparaisse.

Quelques instants plus tard, Merlin s'évanouit.

…

* * *

(1) La peur bannit ceux venant en ce lieux (ou à peu près ça)

(2) Je n'ai pas la prétention de dire que je sais parfaitement écrire le vieil anglais mais j'espère avoir réussi à faire quelque chose de correct grâce à mes recherches sur internet, mes connaissances en anglais et mes souvenirs de latin. Pour ce que tout ça veut dire, je vous renvoie au forum ou au dernier chapitre de cette fic. Je n'ai pas envie de surcharger un chapitre déjà très long par rapport à ceux que je fais d'habitude^^.

* * *

Malgré la tentative courageuse (et hilarante... J'en pleure encore) de Lapaumee, Ahélya est toujours coincée dans les cachots de Camelot mais c'est pas grave car **_Les Cachots de Camelot on aime ça !_**

A : Tiens un peu de visite !

Quelle honneur, il s'agit d'Uther en personne !

A : Ah vous connaissez le chemin en fait... Non parce que des fois j'ai l'impression qu'on ne vous voit jamais par ici Majesté. Un problème avec les cachots ? (pour elle-même) Quoique avec les derniers épisodes de la saison 3...

U : J'ai des réclamations à faire.

A : Je sais... Je sais... Vous en avez tous. Mais comme vous allez me tuer, pas besoin de me les dire...

U : Gardes !

A la grande surprise d'Ahélya la porte du cachot s'ouvre.

A : Attendez deux minutes... En fait, vous allez me faire vos réclamations dans la salle du trône puis me remettre là-dedans c'est ça ?

U : Vous êtes libres.

A (surprise) : Sans rire ? Mais comment ça se fait ?

Uther prend un air boudeur (qui ne lui va pas du tout soi dit en passant).

U : On m'a obligé.

Mais qui a bien pu obliger Uther à libérer Ahélya ? La réponse dans le prochain épisode de : **_Les Cachots de Camelots on aime ça !_**

* * *

**Scène 45 : Souvenir**

* * *

_Scène éditée le 4 Février 2014_


	48. Scène 45

**Scène 45 : Souvenir**

**.**

Merlin ouvrit les yeux et observa le plafond. Était-il de retour à Ealdor ? Ce n'était certainement pas un plafond du château. Il était couché dans un lit en bois. La couverture était rêche. Au début, quand il venait d'arriver, cela l'avait dérangé. Maintenant il y était habitué. Il voulut se lever mais il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il avait le bras levé et il regardait sa main. Elle était petite et blanche. Ses ongles étaient longs. Ses doigts fins.

Ce n'était pas sa main.

Dans cette main, il y avait un pendentif assez lourd. La chaîne auquel il était lié se trouvait autour de son cou. C'était un dragon noir aux yeux d'ambre. Il s'amusait avec le soleil, admirant les reflets qu'il produisait dans les yeux ambrés.

Il souriait.

« El ! » Entendit-il chuchoter.

Il se retourna tout en faisant attention de ne pas réveiller l'enfant qui dormait avec lui.

Le cœur de Merlin manqua un battement. Balinor. C'était son père. Enfin, cet homme lui ressemblait étrangement. Pourtant en le regardant, c'est un autre nom qui lui vint à l'esprit.

Hafoc...

Hafoc... L'homme qui était devenu son père.

**Réveille-le. Habillez-vous et allez faire vos corvées de la journée.**

Il se contenta de baisser légèrement la tête pour acquiescer.

Hafoc s'en alla. Il se retourna encore une fois mais il prit moins de précaution pour le faire. L'enfant ne se réveilla même pas. Merlin le contempla pendant un instant. Il ressemblait au dénommé Hafoc. Il ressemblait à son père. Dans sa vie d'avant, au château, il avait des frères et sœurs. Un grand frère. Des grandes sœurs.

Dans cette vie-là, la vie dans la Vallée des Dragons, il avait un petit frère.

Il posa la main sur l'épaule de l'enfant et il commença à le secouer doucement.

« Balinor, appela-t-il à voix basse. Balinor, réveille-toi. »

...

* * *

En entrant dans la salle du trône Ahélya constate que tous les personnages de Merlin sont là. Elle écrase une larme d'émotion.

A : C'est grâce à vous que je suis sortie. Merci. (fait un petit coucou de la main). Allez il faut que j'y retourne. Merci pour avoir convaincu Uther et merci de votre confiance.

Tous les autres : Euuuh...

Arthur se dévoue.

Ar : En fait, on s'est dit que ça serait plus simple de faire nos réclamations et de te poser des questions si on était tous réunis au même endroit.

A (air déçu) : Vous ne m'avez pas fait libérer parce que vous m'aimez bien et que vous voulez que je continue d'écrire sur vous ?

Silence.

PLOP

PvC : Fallait s'en douter en même temps.

A (ignore PvC ) : Bon vu que je suis là... Allez-y... Réclamez !

...

Et si vous aussi vous voulez participer aux Réclamations et Questions, il suffit de cliquer sur "review this chapter"

* * *

**Scène 46 : Famille**

* * *

_Scène éditée le 4 Février 2014_


	49. Scène 46

**Scène 46 : Famille**

**.**

Merlin se réveilla. Un horrible mal de tête lui battit aussitôt les tempes. Il avait mal partout... Comme s'il avait dormi par terre, ce qui était effectivement le cas en fait. Eolhsand était couchée en face de lui, les yeux fermés. Ainsi qu'elle le lui avait appris, il tendit son esprit vers elle mais... Rien. Il ne sentait plus rien. C'est vrai. Ils avaient procéder au Rituel. Il n'était plus lié à elle. Il n'aurait jamais cru penser ce genre de chose mais le lien lui manquait. Le jeune homme se rappela ensuite de l'étrange rêve qu'il avait fait, ce rêve où il était Eolhsand, ce rêve qui ne pouvait être qu'un souvenir de la Barde. Ne lui avait-elle pas dit qu'un lien mental était un échange perpétuel d'informations si on ne le bloquait pas ? A chaque fois qu'ils l'utilisaient, cet échange se produisait. Le Rituel, casser le lien, faisait resurgir ce qui avait été échangé sans le savoir.

« Balinor, réveille-toi. »

Balinor... Était-ce son père ? Cet enfant, est-ce que c'était lui ? Sans doute. L'autre homme, Hafoc, le père de l'enfant ressemblait énormément au père de Merlin. Eolhsand connaissait donc son père. Elle le considérait même comme son petit frère. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle rien dit ? Le jeune homme regarda la Barde. Elle était en train de cligner des yeux. Elle était donc réveillée elle aussi.

Eolhsand s'étira puis jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours. Sweostor dormait sur son lit. Merlin avait les yeux ouverts. En regardant le jeune Enchanteur, la femme blanche se figea. Elle n'aimait pas le regard du jeune homme. Accusateur. Déçu. Qu'avait-il bien pu voir ?

« Vous connaissez mon père. »

Une affirmation. Pas une question.

« Ton père était un Dragonnier non ? Peut-être l'ai-je connu en effet. Peux-tu me rappeler son nom ? »

L'air trahi que Merlin arbora ne surprit pas Eolhsand mais lui creva tout de même le cœur. Elle n'était pas encore prête à lui parler de tout ça. Ça faisait encore bien trop mal.

« Vous mentez. »

Une affirmation. Encore.

Sweostor se réveilla. Elle regarda Merlin puis Eolhsand. Elle sentait la colère du jeune homme et la tristesse de la femme blanche.

**Pas disputer ! Ne vous disputez pas !**

La petite Dragonne se mit à pleurer. Merlin la prit aussitôt dans ses bras. Eolhsand s'approcha et lui caressa la tête. Les pleurs finirent par cesser.

**Réconciliés ?**

« Sweostor... »

Merlin et Eolhsand avaient parlé en même temps. Ils se turent puis se regardèrent.

« Pas encore Merlin, murmura Eolhsand. Je ne peux pas encore... »

Elle avait parlé si bas mais il l'avait tout de même entendue et il n'avait pas besoin de lien pour savoir qu'elle était triste, que c'était son chagrin qui...

« Vous savez pour... Vous savez qu'il est mort n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle sourit tristement.

« A l'instant même où la lame a traversé sa chair, j'ai su. » lui confia-t-elle.

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Puis je t'ai vu. Les yeux plein de larmes. Le fils dont il m'avait parlé cette nuit-là. »

Elle leva la main pour lui toucher la joue mais elle suspendit son geste au dernier moment. Elle ne portait pas ses gants. Le lien était brisé. Elle ne pouvait plus toucher maintenant.

La Barde baissa la main.

« Vous étiez liée à lui. » réalisa-t-il.

La Barde se détourna de lui pour aller près de la cheminée.

« Il faudrait peut-être mettre un peu d'ordre dans cette chambre avant que Guenièvre n'arrive. »

**Sweostor va aider grande sœur !**

La Dragonne s'échappa des bras de Merlin pour rejoindre Eolhsand. L'Enchanteur ne bougea pas.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne répondait-elle pas à ses questions ? Elle avait connu son père. Elle pouvait lui en dire plus sur lui. C'était cruel de lui refuser ça. Comme c'était cruel d'insister, comprit-il tout d'un coup. Si elle avait été liée à lui...

Sans prononcer le moindre mot, Merlin s'approcha d'Eolhsand et s'accroupit à côté d'elle pour l'aider à ranger ses affaires.

« Occupe-toi de la poudre de Dragon, lui dit la femme blanche. Tu dois bien connaître un sort pour la ramasser et la remettre à sa place. »

Il chercha puis trouva. Il alla ensuite poser les deux flacons sur le lit et il s'assit. En silence, il la regarda ranger ses affaires puis après avoir entreposé tout son matériel sous son lit, la Barde alla rouvrir la porte. Merlin décida qu'il était temps pour eux de reprendre la discussion qu'ils avaient abandonné un peu plus tôt.

« Il était comme un petit frère pour vous. Ça fait de vous ma tante, en quelque sorte. »

Eolhsand se retourna et le regarda.

« Je préfère ''El'' à ''ma tante'' personnellement. »

Merlin éclata de rire. La Barde alla s'assoir à côté de lui. Il l'observa tandis qu'elle remettait ses gants blancs. Elle ne voulait pas lui parler de Balinor mais...

« Hafoc, c'est mon grand-père n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle acquiesça.

« Il m'a recueilli quand je suis arrivée dans la Vallée. Il m'a élevée. Il nous a élevé et il a continué à le faire quand sa compagne l'a quitté.

-Il y avait beaucoup d'enfant dans la Vallée ?

-Dix. Quinze. Peut-être même plus.

-Pourquoi ma grand-mère est-elle partie ? »

Eolhsand soupira.

« Il est dur de vivre parmi ceux qui ont des pouvoirs quand on en a aucun. Bien sûr, elle n'était pas la première utanbealucræft (1) à vivre dans la Vallée mais elle a refusé le Lien et ça, le reste de la Communauté de ne l'a pas laissé passer. »

Eolhsand ne s'étendit pas plus sur le sujet. Il y avait encore pourtant énormément de chose à dire sur la Vallée des Dragons mais le moment n'était pas encore venu, pour Merlin, de les savoir.

« Hafoc soignait les Dragons. C'est l'un d'eux qui l'a tué. »

Avant que Merlin ne puisse réagir, elle ajouta :

« C'est une mort normale pour un Dragonnier. Balinor avait moins de quinze ans. J'avais officiellement rejoint les Sœurs. Ton père est parti voir le monde l'année suivante. Et après, il y a eu la Grande Purge et... »

Eolhsand se tut. La Grande Purge, la barrière entourant ses souvenirs de ces vingt dernières années.

La Barde regarda Merlin dans les yeux.

« Petite à petit, je te raconterai tout. Ne m'en demande pas plus pour le moment. »

L'Enchanteur inclina la tête. Elle était têtue. Il le savait. Il avait été dans sa tête. Il finirait par en apprendre plus mais quand ?

…

* * *

(1) littéralement « Sans magie »

A : Allez... Puisque c'est Uther qui m'a invitée... On va commencer par lui. C'est quoi tes réclamations ?

U : Je ne vous permets pas de...

A (en agitant son stylo) : Gaïuuuuus/Uuuuuuther. (Désolée Arwen)

Le Roi toussote.

U : Tout le monde me prend pour un idiot mais je soupçonne fortement quelques habitants de ce château (jette un coup d'œil vers Merlin, Gaïus et Eolhsand) de faire de la magie.

A : Et ?

U : Ils doivent mourir.

A : Euuuh... Réclamation suivante !

U : Je suis le Roi !

A : Et moi je suis l'Auteur donc...

U : Je veux revoir ma... Je veux revoir Morgane.

A : Déjà prévu... Et puis tu peux la voir tant que tu veux pour le moment. Elle est là. Bref ! Suivant !

U : Je n'ai pas fini !

A : Et moi j'ai dit : « Suivant » !

* * *

Et ouais... tout ça pour ça... Mais connaissant Uther, il va revenir à la charge^^.

Bon plus que 2 chapitres et c'est fini. Petit pause et on reprend avec Fic n°3 (je crois que je vais la laisser sous ce nom-là XD)

FallenAngel : Merci beaucoup ! Si tu as des questions, n'hésite pas.

* * *

**Scène 47 : Les Énigmes de Camelot**

* * *

_Scène éditée le 7 Février 2014_


	50. Scène 47

**Scène 47 : Les Énigmes de Camelot**

**.**

Où était encore passé Merlin ?

Ça ne pouvait plus durer ! Encore une fois Merlin avait été en retard. Arthur avait attendu pendant des heures et il n'était jamais venu. Le Prince était donc sorti de son lit, s'était habillé puis était allé jusqu'au cabinet de Gaïus mais Merlin n'y était pas. Le vieux médecin lui avait dit qu'il s'était réveillé à l'aube pour s'occuper du déjeuner d'Arthur. Merlin s'était donc perdu entre sa chambre et les cuisines puisqu'après un petit détour par-là, on avait dit au Prince que personne n'avait vu son serviteur depuis la veille.

Dès qu'il le trouverait… Direction, le terrain d'entraînement. Arthur avait besoin de faire un peu d'exercice. Merlin serait son adversaire... Ou plutôt sa victime du jour.

Le Prince marchait d'un pas précipité dans les couloirs du château. Il finit par croiser Guenièvre qui marchait tout aussi vite que lui. Les joues de la jeune servante avaient une teinte plus foncée. Elle avait l'air si gênée.

« Guenièvre ? » appela Arthur.

La servante s'arrêta, se retourna puis s'inclina.

« Sire. »

Arthur s'approcha.

« Un problème ?

-Non. Non. Aucun. »

Il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs pour le moment. Il pouvait...

« Comment va Dame Eolhsand ? »

Il était tout à fait normal de prendre des nouvelles de la Barde. Arthur ne faisait pas ça pour retenir Guenièvre auprès de lui un peu plus longtemps.

Le rougissement de la servante s'accrut après sa question.

« Elle va très bien. »

Pourquoi ce rougissement ? Non... Quand même pas !

« Je cherche Merlin. » l'informa Arthur.

Elle rougit encore plus.

« Je... Je ne l'ai pas vu. » mentit Guenièvre.

Il avait émis cette idée pour se moquer de Merlin. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que...

« Il est avec elle ? »

La jeune femme finit par acquiescer. Arthur resta complètement abasourdi par cette nouvelle.

« Ensemble ? » demanda-t-il.

Il devait absolument effacer toutes les images qui lui venaient en tête pour le moment.

« Mais ils ne faisaient que parler, le renseigna Guenièvre. Rien d'autre ! »

Il espérait bien ! Mais tout de même... Quand ? A quel moment ? Eolhsand n'était pas là depuis très longtemps. Ce n'était pas possible. Merlin devait se trouvait dans sa chambre pour une autre raison... Mais Guenièvre les avait surpris main dans la main après l'attaque dont avait été victime la Barde. Et puis, Merlin se méfiait d'elle à son arrivée. Arthur se rappela ensuite avec quel soin Merlin l'avait portée au château après l'attaque du Fou.

Qu'est-ce qui avait changé ?

Une énigme de plus. Décidément. Mais après tout cette Barde en était une, elle aussi. Sa maladie. Ses contacts avec les Druides. Deux énigmes ne pouvaient que s'entendre... Et sans doute se plaire.

L'idée de Merlin et d'Eolhsand ensemble était quand même beaucoup trop dérangeante, tellement dérangeante qu'Arthur ne se sentait pas capable de poser des questions, à son serviteur, à ce sujet.

Mais il pouvait toujours continuer d'en plaisanter...

…

* * *

A : Allez on se dépêche ; je dois aller au boulot ; réclamation suivante !

U : A propos de ceux qui font de la magie...

A : On en déjà parlé c'est non !

U : Mais la magie est interdite. Ils doivent...

A : Écoute Uther, on va pas perdre la moitié du casting à cause de ton décret idiot !

Uther prend un air outragé.

U : Un mot de plus et je vous bannis.

A : Le bannissement c'est vraiment la réponse à tous tes problèmes... Et je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'as fait venir ici.

Silence

A : Suivant !

Morgause s'avance.

U : Qu'est-ce que cette sorcière fait ici !

A : La même chose que toi... (Se tourne vers Morgause). C'est quoi le problème.

Mg : J'aimerais qu'on nous voie un peu plus ma sœur et moi...

A (sourire) : T'inquiète pas. Ça va s'arranger très bientôt.

* * *

Chapitre 48 : Les Ennemies de Camelot.

* * *

_Scène éditée le 7 Février 2014_


	51. Scène 48

**Scène 48 : Les Ennemies de Camelot**

**.**

Elle aimait cette île. Il y avait tellement de magie dans l'air ici. Elle s'y sentait chez elle. Elle s'y sentait libre, libre d'être elle-même et libre d'utiliser sa magie.

« Ma sœur ? »

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Morgause, sa sœur, venait de s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

Quel soulagement cela avait été d'apprendre toute la vérité ! Elle avait une sœur, tout aussi magique qu'elle, et qui voulait la perte de Camelot. Tout comme elle.

Elle observa les alentours. Son regard se posa très vite sur le puits qui permettait à Morgause d'espionner Camelot et tous ceux qu'elle désirait. Elle lui avait dit l'avoir observée pendant tout ce temps. Elle avait souffert avec elle et elle regrettait de ne pas avoir été à ses côtés. Elle le regrettait tellement.

Elle lui avait pardonné bien sûr. Morgause était sa sœur. Comment aurait-elle pu ne pas lui pardonner ?

A côté du puits, l'herbe était brulée. A jamais, d'après ce que lui avait dit Morgause. Voilà plus d'un an que ce cercle était là et il ne bougeait pas. L'herbe restait noire et ne repoussait pas.

Elle avait demandé à sa sœur quelle était la cause de ce rond noir. Morgause ne savait pas vraiment. Elle savait juste qui était mort à cet endroit ; la grande Prêtresse de l'Ancienne Religion Nimueh mais elle ignorait qui avait pu lui porter le coup fatal. Un sorcier aussi puissant, sans doute même plus que la grande Prêtresse, c'était certain. Morgause voulait trouver ce Sorcier. Il pouvait faire un allié de poids contre Uther mais elle ne l'avait pas encore trouvé. Elle ne désespérait pas cependant et cela même si elle préférait consacrer la majeure partie de ses forces à la destruction d'Uther et de Camelot.

« Arthur quitte Camelot, lui annonça soudain Morgause.

-Nous attaquons ?

-Non. Je veux frapper Uther à l'endroit qui lui fera le plus mal. »

Arthur donc...

« Comment ?

-Je vais avoir besoin de toi. »

Elle ne se sentait pas encore tout à fait prête. Elle savait à peine se servir de ses dons.

« Tu seras parfaite. Ne t'inquiète pas.

-Devrais-je retourner là-bas ? »

Elle ne voulait pas. Pas encore. Elle n'était pas prête.

« Peut-être. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Personne ne te reconnaîtra. »

Morgane hésitait toujours.

« Et puis, tu pourrais en profiter pour te venger. Nous venger. »

Morgause lui prit la main. Mentalement, elle lui envoya l'image d'un petit serviteur, du toutou d'Arthur ainsi qu'elle l'appelait. Morgane, elle, lui donnait un tout autre nom. Pour elle, il était son meurtrier.

Morgause avait raison. Si elle retournait là-bas, elle pourrait le tuer puis elle disparaîtrait comme elle était venue et elle rejoindrait sa sœur. Et ensemble, elles porteraient le coup final à Camelot. Uther serait détruit et la Magie serait enfin de retour.

« Explique-moi ton plan ma sœur. »

Morgane écouta attentivement Morgause tout en pensant à la manière dont elle pourrait tuer Merlin.

.

**FIN de l'épisode 2**

…

* * *

U : A propos de ceux qui font de la magie...

A : Mais tu vas arrêter oui... Pas de réclamations aujourd'hui. Si vous en avez, faudra m'en parler dans FIC n°3.

Ahélya se tourna vers les lecteurs...

A : Donc... Un très grand merci à Julie Winchester, sat1, Ilai, MelleX, lelumi, lapaumee, Arwen, Alyeka, Rachanna pour leur review ! Un autre merci à Nalya, Patmoll, salmonelodie et titzabou pour la mise en alerte. Et enfin, mille mercis à Lady-of-the-Tardis, modoki c, Patmoll, Rachanna, sat1, teemango et titzabou pour leur mise en favori.

PvC : Et maintenant... Place à la glandouille !

A : Euh... En fait non... Alors comme la dernière fois, je pense qu'on va attendre une petite quinzaine avant de mettre FIC n°3

PvC : Que tu n'as pas encore commencé à écrire d'ailleurs.

Ahélya tire la langue à PvC.

A : Si vous voulez vous tenir au courant de l'avancée...

PvC : Si y'en a une un jour !

A : La ferme ! Donc... Si vous voulez vous tenir au courant de l'avancée de FIC n°3, faites un tour sur le forum et je pense vous donner quelques indices sur FIC n°3 que vous retrouverez dans le topic nommé Albion.

Ahélya s'incline.

A : Bref, un grand merci à vous tous pour avoir suivi cette fic jusqu'au bout !

* * *

_Scène éditée le 7 Février 2014_


	52. Traduction du rituel de la scène 44

Voilà donc la traduction de la longue formule utilisé par Merlin durant le rituel de rupture du lien de la scène 44.

.

Bearn Bearnes Bearna. Eftgemyndgende ond mymerende. Aaron ond Sweostor gespannen ealdum áþstæfe. Wé ácíegaþ unc. Aerfæder ærfæderes mín ærfæderes. Eorðdraca úre forþfæder. Hlysne mín forbéne. Hlysne mín béne. Dohtor dohtor þín dohtor beþearfaþ unc. Eorðdraca fullæste ús ond se Bealucræft biþ gewémed.

_Enfant de l'enfant de tes enfants. Se souvenant et se rappelant. __Frère et Sœur unis par l'Ancien Serment. __Nous t'appelons. __Père du Père de mon Père. __Dragon, notre ancêtre. __Entends ma prière_. _Entends ma demande_. _La fille de la fille de ta fille a besoin de toi. __Dragon aide-nous_. _Et la Magie sera convaincue._  


Se Bealucræft spéonnhíe. Nú Se Bealucræft scædeeþ hie. Se Bealucræft geánede hie. Nú Se Bealucræft áréafaþ hie. Se Bealucræft mengede hie. Nú þæt gecnycc bebriceþ.

_La Magie les a lié_. _Maintenant la magie les éloigne_. _La Magie les a uni_. _Maintenant elle les sépare_. _La Magie les a mêlé. __Maintenant le lien se brise_.

.

* * *

_Ajouté le 4 Février 2014_


End file.
